Reaccionando a Arc Alternativo
by Aku no Saiya-jin Kaiser
Summary: El Equipo RWBY y el Equipo JNPR (Menos Jaune) son teletransportados a un extraño cine donde ven versiones alternativas de su querido amigo, Jaune, en universos de acción pactada, divertidos, intensos y misteriosos que les hacen ver a sus amigos y a sí mismos de más maneras. entonces solo uno.
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueño de RWBY

Tras haber visto historias de Jaune Arc como capitán américa, deadpool, etc. Del autor JC of the Corn y esto se basa en su historia, Endless Possibilities For Jaune Arc.  
Decidí pedir le permiso a humenwrecker que es el creador de **Reacting to Alternate Arc's** le pedi permiso para traducir esta historia claro modificando sus capitulo pero el crédito de la idea es de él y les recomiendo que lean sus fics están divertidos y también agregare algunos capítulos de mi creación

Así que sí, este va a ser un fic centrado en Jaune, ya que es mi personaje favorito de todos RWBY y me encanta la idea de que su equipo y el equipo RWBY reaccionen a otras versiones de él. Me gustaría también hacer saber a las personas que leerán esto que se tomarán nota de todas las ideas o sugerencias, pero no prometo que será una serie larga.

Los capítulos o las realidades alternativas se basarán solo en una escena o en algunas escenas.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Grown Ups

* * *

Los equipos RWBY y JNPR, a excepción de Jaune, no están aquí.

Una luz brillante brilló en toda una habitación que se parecía al de una sala de cine y poco a poco comenzó a oscurecerse hasta que finalmente desapareció, dejando solo las luces tenuemente iluminadas para proporcionar cualquier fuente de luz en el teatro. Después de que se fue la luz, un montón de adolescentes quedaron amontonados en el suelo con todos ellos soltando gemidos audibles mientras trataban de desenredarse el uno del otro y ponerse de pie para mirar alrededor de la habitación en la que estaban ahora.

"¿Qué?-" Weiss respiró mientras se frotaba la cabeza. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"No hay idea", dijo Yang mientras se ponía de pie para observar la habitación en la que se encontraban, "pero parece una sala de cine. ¿Por qué estamos en un teatro?"

"¿Acaso no nos dirigimos a la cafetería?" Ren dijo empujando a Nora fuera de su estómago.

"Yo", comenzó Pyrrha mientras miraba a ambos equipos mientras sus ojos se abrían de miedo, "¡Espera! ¿Dónde está Jaune?"

"Está a salvo", dijo una voz, "Una vez que hayas terminado aquí, serás enviado de inmediato a la hora exacta en que te tomaron como si nunca te hubieras ido". La voz parecía hablar a su alrededor, haciendo que lanzaran sus cabezas hacia atrás en confusión e ira.

"¡¿Bien, quién eres tú?!" Yang exigió apretar los puños con furia, "¿Y por qué no está Chico-vomito aquí?"

"Oh, lo hará pronto, pero no de la forma en que piensas". La voz resonó por toda la sala, haciendo que se estremecieran un poco, "Tu amigo Jaune, es muy interesante ese chico. Tiene muchas posibilidades".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pyrrha exigió.

"¿Y por qué estamos aquí?" Ruby agregó.

"Ah, solo para mi diversión y con suerte otros". La voz respondió haciendo que algunos de los miembros de los dos equipos se miraran unos a otros mientras otros miraban a la habitación. "Y para responder a tu primera pregunta, pronto descubrirás que tu universo no es el único, ya que hay una cantidad infinita de infinitas posibilidades y versiones para todos ustedes, pero creo que Jaune es el más interesante de todos de ellos, así que verás y verás algunos de estos alternos de Jaune ".

Hubo un latido de silencio que recorrió toda la sala, antes de que se llenó de risa y mientras los equipos apretaban las tripas, a excepción de Blake.

"Claro", Yang soltó una carcajada, "Diferentes versiones de nosotros, diferentes universos, ¿qué eres? ¿Algún geek de ciencia ficción que tiene algo de tecnología?"

"Ah, chicos". Blake dijo mientras comenzaba a notar luces que bajaban del techo que tenían formas de orbes.

Todos dejaron de reír mientras miraban hacia arriba y se quedaron sin aliento cuando los orbes de luz los rodearon con imágenes y voces que se reflejaban en ellos.

"¿Que son estos?" Nora preguntó mientras trataba de alcanzar un orbe, solo para que flotara lejos de ella.

"Universos", dijo la voz, "De todos modos, una fracción de ellos, de lo que contemplarán hoy en realidad. Entonces, comencemos y, por favor, siéntense".

Las esferas de luz flotaron repentinamente hasta el techo, fuera del alcance de los adolescentes, mientras que una esfera blanca y brillante despedía un aura azul y roja que voló directamente hacia la pantalla y se estrelló contra ella, causando una ola de colores que la recorrieron. Hasta que estuvo completamente blanco.

"Ahhhh", dijo Weiss sin saber qué hacer.

"Siéntate", dijo Blake con voz monótona, "veamos a dónde nos lleva esto, no ha habido ningún movimiento para dañarnos y tampoco parece haber salidas, así que estamos atrapados aquí hasta que este hombre diga lo contrario".

"¡Correcto!" la voz retumbó, haciendo que retrocedieran de nuevo. "O hasta que me canse de esto".

"que Reconfortante", zumbó Weiss mientras tomaba asiento junto a Blake.

La pantalla pronto cambió con colores rápidos hasta que las imágenes comenzaron a parpadear ante sus ojos...

Una gran casa apareció en la pantalla que estaba rodeada por árboles y otras casas. La escena luego se desplaza hacia el fondo de una cama hasta que lentamente se arrastró hasta un cuerpo que estaba debajo de las sábanas hasta que se mostraron los hombros y la cabeza de un hombre. Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado, mientras que su camisa verde estaba ligeramente arrugada. Abriendo los párpados lentamente de su sueño, reveló dos ojos azules.

"¡Oye, mira, es Jaune!" Ruby exclamó ver a su amiga en la pantalla.

"Parece bastante mayor", señaló Nora al ver la barba en su rostro que estaba creciendo.

"¿Una versión futura de él entonces?" Ruby preguntó, ganando un encogimiento de hombros de todos.

Soltando un suspiro, Jaune giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la izquierda para mirar a una mujer pelirroja, que estaba profundamente dormida junto a él, mirando a su forma dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Pyrrha!" Yang gritó, mientras todos los ojos se abrían de par en par mientras que Pyrrha trataba de ocultar el rubor masivo en su rostro que había aparecido al instante.

"¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Finalmente lo tienes!" Yang exclamó levantando su puño en el aire sabiendo muy bien que Pyrrha estaba enamorada de Jaune desde el primer día que la conoció.

Jaune dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro mientras lentamente giraba la cabeza hacia la derecha hasta que estaba cara a cara con el hocico de un venado. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el azul se encontró marrón cuando la bestia resopló suavemente hacia él.

"Ah, ¿por qué hay un ciervo en la habitación de Jaune?" Nora preguntó en un tono confuso.

"Honestamente, sería lo peor que despertaría en la mañana", proclamó Weiss.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Blake preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos en ella.

"Sí de hecho", dijo Weiss rotundamente.

"¿Tenemos que discutir sobre lo que sucedió ayer por la mañana?" Blake dijo que causó que Weiss palideciera.

"¿Esperar lo?" Yang dijo antes de que Weiss le lanzara una mirada furiosa mientras volvía su atención a la pantalla, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo.

"Cariño", susurró Jaune mientras lentamente volvía la cabeza hacia Pyrrha, ganándose un gemido de ella. "Ve a la ventana ahora mismo y ábrela lo más que puedas".

"ohhhhh, por favor déjame dormir". Pyrrha gimió mientras rodaba hacia el otro lado.

Escuchando algunos sonidos de masticación, Jaune volvió la cabeza hacia el venado para encontrarlo comiendo en unas fichas que estaban en un cuenco en su mesita de noche, lo que le hizo volver la cabeza hacia Pyrrha con una mirada urgente en su rostro.

"Creo que tu madre está aquí desde Mistral y que necesita irse ahora", dijo Jaune un poco más fuerte, "Abre la ventana, ahora".

"Oh, eso es solo frío", Nora se rió mientras apretaba las tripas mientras que los ojos de Pyrrha se abrieron de par en par mientras trataba de no reírse.

"¡Toda esta situación es divertida!" Yang se rió mientras continuaba mirando.

Soltando un gemido irritado, Pirra comenzó a sentarse y volverse hacia él. "¡Ah! ¿Por qué no te abres perezoso, ahhhhh?" Pyrrha gritó una vez que vio al venado parado junto a la cama.

El ciervo que estaba de regreso soltó su propio grito cuando se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras y comenzó a orinar sobre Jaune, haciendo que Jaune gritara en respuesta. El ciervo siguió rociando a Jaune con su orina, mientras que Pyrrha gritaba palabras incoherentes cuando parte de la orina comenzó a golpearla.

"¡Buajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!" Yang soltó una carcajada mientras apretaba las tripas.

Weiss por otro lado tenía una mirada de disgusto cuando el rabillo del ojo comenzó a temblar, mientras todos los demás tenían reacciones de mezcla en lo que estaban viendo.

"Ewwww", Ruby negó con la cabeza.

"Asco", dijo Blake.

"¡¿Por qué Jaune tiene la boca abierta?!" Nora exclamó.

"El ciervo está orinando sobre mi esposo y sobre mí", dijo Pyrrha.

"Bueno, eso es genial", respondió Ren secamente.

Después de que el ciervo terminara de zumbar, se fue a gatas y salió de su habitación y por el pasillo con Jaune agarrando un pañuelo y secándose la cara rápidamente, mientras perseguía con Pyrrha justo detrás de él. El ciervo pasó por una habitación donde salió un joven con cabello rubio y ojos azules con una camisa azul de gran tamaño. "¡De ninguna manera! Papá, mamá, ¿puedo montarlo?" preguntó.

"¡Tenemos un hijo!" Pyrrha exclamó alegremente, mientras al mismo tiempo juntaba sus manos en pura alegría, "¿y mirarías cuánto se parece a su padre? Oh, ¿tenemos más hijos?"

"Conociendo a Jaune, ustedes probablemente tengan una carga de bote", Yang sonrió de oreja a oreja, "¿No quiere, siete hermanas?"

"¡¿Siete?!" Weiss gritó: "¿Cómo ... está loca su madre?"

El ciervo golpeó sus cornamentas en una puerta y la abrió de par en par para revelar el baño. Luego sacudió la cabeza, soltando sus cornamentas de la puerta mientras al mismo tiempo abría las cortinas de la ducha para revelar a un niño mayor con pelo rojo y ojos verdes que estaba completamente desnudo, lo que le hizo gritar de miedo ante la vista del ciervo . El ciervo procedió a hacerle lo mismo que a sus padres, parándose sobre sus patas traseras y orinándolo, haciendo que el niño gritara aún más.

"¡Ah Ruby!" Yang gritó cubriendo los ojos de su hermana, "¡Protege tus ojos!"

"Mira", Nora señaló la pantalla, "¡Se parece a Jaune, pero tiene tu color de ojos y cabello Pyrrha!"

"¡Qué hermoso!" Pyrrha dijo felizmente.

"Espero que te refieras a que tengas otro hijo y no que esté desnudo", dijo Weiss haciendo una mueca.

Otro grito estalló en la puerta del baño cuando Pyrrha se quedó allí señalando a su hijo, haciendo que su hijo se fijara en ella con total sorpresa y vergüenza mientras le gritaba mientras cubría sus partes más íntimas.

El ciervo dio media vuelta y saltó por la puerta. Pyrrha lo esquivó corriendo hacia un lado, pasando por delante de ella y pasando otra habitación donde una niña pequeña de pelo rubio y ojos verdes salió corriendo con una camisa azul claro y sosteniendo una mono rojo en sus brazos. "¡Un ciervo!" ella dijo con alegría.

"Awwww", arrullaron las chicas.

"Mira Pyrrha", dijo Ruby apuntando a la pantalla con la niña, "¡Tienes a la niña más linda!"

"¡Tengo una hija!" Gritó Pyrrha con alegría: "¡Es tan adorable! ¡Disfruto tanto de este futuro conmigo y con Jaune! ¿Puedo vivir en este momento? ¡¿Puedo hacerlo, por favor?!"

"¿Van a olvidar que el ciervo se molestó con ese joven?" Ren preguntó arqueando una ceja a las chicas, que parecían ignorarlo mientras hablaban efusivamente sobre la pequeña niña.

Mientras el ciervo saltaba por el pasillo, Jaune y su otro hijo llegaron a la esquina gritando con cestas de ropa en sus manos mientras procedían a arrojar la ropa al animal, haciendo que se detuviera por completo cuando la ropa estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. cabeza. Empezó a sacudir la cabeza, tirando la ropa a todas partes excepto por un sujetador que colgaba de su cornamenta izquierda.

"¿De Verdad?" Yang dijo, riendo suavemente, "¿Ropa y es eso un sostén?"

El ciervo resopló antes de que bajara las escaleras hacia el nivel principal de la casa y procedió a correr hacia la cocina mientras golpeaba un jarrón.

"¡Con suerte eso no fue costoso!" Nora gritó

Jaune estaba guiando a la mayoría de su familia por las escaleras lentamente, vigilando al ciervo cuando de repente escuchó la dulce voz de sus hijas explicando lo que sucedió. "Papá, acabo de dejar la puerta abierta por si acaso los animales quisieran entrar y uno lo hizo", dijo la niña, que se encontraba cerca de su madre, con su hermano y su padre frente a ellos.

"Awww," las chicas arrullaron de nuevo sonriendo dulcemente a la chica, ganando un ojo de la lista de Ren.

"Ya, algo loco", exclamó su hermano. "Afortunadamente, ¡no era un Grimm!"

"Ah, no hiciste lo bueno, cariño, ignora a tu hermano". Jaune dijo.

Esto hizo que las chicas sonrieran aún más sobre cómo Jaune se refería a su hija y cómo la perdonó tan rápido.

"¡Arthur, voy a necesitar mi espada!" Jaune le gritó a su otro hijo que se estaba vistiendo.

Las sonrisas desaparecieron rápidamente de las chicas cuando fueron reemplazadas por miradas de horror, a excepción de Ren y Yang, quienes rompieron a reír.

"¡Papá, no!" la niña gritó.

"Ah, no, no, no voy a pegarle al ciervo, solo voy a masajearle la cabeza un poco". Jaune dijo arrastrándose con su familia detrás de él. "Y tal vez se larguen mientras lo hago".

Se arrastraron hacia adelante hasta que pudieron ver el ciervo en el área de la cocina donde un pequeño perro marrón flaco estaba comiendo su comida, hasta que notó que el ciervo se acercaba, haciendo que dejara escapar un gemido y retrocediera para permitir que el venado comiera su comida.

"¡Mata al ciervo!" Ruby exclamó ganándose algunas miradas confusas de sus amigos, "¿Qué? ¡No te metas con perros!"

"Él está aquí", dijo Jaune arrastrándose hacia la cocina. "Está comiendo comida de Bowser, venado codicioso".

El ciervo notando su presencia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró directamente a Jaune cuando comenzó a entrar en la habitación.

"Shh", dijo Jaune moviéndose en la cocina mientras mantenía alejada a su familia, "Él sabe que estamos aquí ahora".

"No", dijo Weiss moviendo su muñeca, "Está mirando todos tus muebles. ¡Por supuesto que él sabe que estás ahí!"

"La cosa no tiene miedo", señaló Blake, "debe estar acostumbrado a estar cerca de los humanos".

"Eso, o es estúpido", dijo Yang.

"El venado simplemente los evitó en múltiples intentos de atraparlo", dijo Ren arqueando una ceja.

"No llamaría a tirar ropa y correr tras ella múltiples intentos", respondió Yang a Ren.

El ciervo desvió su atención hacia el mono en la mano de la niña. "¿Qué está mirando?" Dijo Jaune siguiendo la mirada del ciervo al mono. "Mueve tu muñeca hacia mí". Jaune le dijo a su hija mientras extendía su brazo hacia él.

El ciervo lo siguió y mantuvo su vista sobre él como si estuviera en trance por la pequeña muñeca.

"Ahora vuelvo a ti", dijo Jaune mientras su hija le devolvía la muñeca con el ciervo siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. "Hacia mí, de regreso a ti. Tres veces Arty". El ciervo siguió a la muñeca y le dio una idea a Jaune.

"¿Qué pasa con el ciervo?" Preguntó Yang mientras miraba a la criatura. "¿Es estúpido?"

"Estoy seguro de que estamos a punto de descubrirlo". Pyrrha dijo que temía descubrir qué sucedería, porque sabía que involucraría a la muñeca de su hija.

"Dame esa cosa", dijo Jaune estirando la mano para la muñeca mientras chasqueaba los dedos, sin dejar de mirar al ciervo.

"¿Mister Giggles vale la pena?" Arty dijo con voz temerosa mientras apretaba su muñeca.

"Ah, no te preocupes", dijo Jaune, "Ponlo en mi mano".

La niña le entregó a regañadientes la muñeca a su padre mientras su madre trataba de consolarla, mientras Jaune tomaba la muñeca y miraba al ciervo. "Pyrrha, llévalos allí". Dijo Jaune mientras conducía a sus hijos y a su hijo mayor que acababa de aparecer, a la habitación contigua.

"Hola amigo", le dijo Jaune al ciervo mientras comenzaba a mover a la muñeca en círculos a su derecha, "¿Te gusta este tipo?"

El ciervo siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con los ojos fijos en la muñeca. "¿Huh? ¿Quieres jugar con él?" Dijo Jaune moviéndose fuera de la cocina mientras mantenía a la muñeca frente a él, "Vamos vamos a jugar en la otra habitación".

"Jaune, no", dijo Pyrrha, fijando sus ojos en la pantalla.

"¿Qué?" Ruby preguntó mirándola confundida, "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Oh solo observa", dijo Yang con una sonrisa y una sonrisa, "Ya verás".

"Vamos, vamos hombre", dijo Jaune en un tono más alto, tomando el brazo derecho de las muñecas y haciéndole señas al ciervo para que lo siguiera, "Camina lentamente conmigo". El ciervo luego aceleró.

"Dije lentamente". Jaune luego comenzó a correr por el pasillo con el ciervo justo detrás de él mientras mantenía a la muñeca alejándose hacia él y alejándose de su cuerpo mientras gritaba. El ciervo le gritó a la muñeca mientras corrían hacia la puerta donde estaba Port en la entrada. Una vez que el regordete se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, comenzó a gritar también cuando vio a Jaune corriendo hacia él con el ciervo justo sobre su cola.

"¡Mira, es su puerto!" Nora exclamó señalando la pantalla una vez que vio al hombre regordete, "¿Por qué está allí?"

Mientras se zafaba del camino, Port estuvo a punto de echar de menos a Jaune cuando pasó corriendo junto a él y al porche, tirando la muñeca al aire con el ciervo saltando justo después. La muñeca aterrizó en el césped, donde el ciervo aterrizó junto a ella, mientras Jaune la miraba mientras su familia se acercaba a él.

"Problema resuelto", dijo Jaune mientras el ciervo recogía la muñeca en sus dientes mientras comenzaba a balancear al mono y desgarrarlo en pedazos.

"¡Mister Giggles vale la pena!" Arty lloró mientras volteaba hacia su papá, "¡Papá lo está matando!"

"¡Ese venado necesita morir!" Todos giraron sus cabezas para ver que en vez de Ruby decirlo esta vez, era Pyrrha, que estaba mirando con sus puñales al ciervo mientras destrozaba a su muñeca de hijas.

"Comienza un nuevo problema", dijo Jaune mientras se frotaba la cabeza de su hija. "Lo siento."

"¿Es ese tu sostén, señora Arc?" Port preguntó señalando el sujetador mientras miraba a Pirra.

Pyrrha luego suspiró, mientras que Port extendió su mano hacia Jaune en busca de un máximo de cinco.

"Fácil", dijo Jaune mientras le daba a Port una mirada extraña mientras Arty envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su papá.

"Eww," dijo el chico más joven mientras él y su hermano miraban a Port, mientras Pyrrha lo miraba.

Port los miró con lástima y bajó la mano, mientras Jaune sonreía mientras miraba a Pirra, que luego señalaba a Port mientras cubría su pecho. Jaune luego miró a Port y luego le dio un choca esos cinco. "Es bueno, quiero decir, vamos". Dijo mientras él y Port se reían, mientras que Pyrrha solo lo miraba atónita y trataba de descubrir qué estaba pasando mientras su hijo mayor se reía.

La pantalla se oscureció y todos lo miraron en silencio mientras trataban de comprender lo que acababan de ver. Sin embargo, Yang se estaba riendo a carcajadas y apretando las tripas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento todo el tiempo.

"¿Qué acabamos de ver?" Weiss preguntó mirando la pantalla y luego a sus amigos.

"¿El futuro?" Ruby lo tiró.

"¿O era otro futuro de un universo alternativo diferente?" Blake finalmente habló.

"¿No puedes hablar en serio?" Weiss exigió volverse hacia ella, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?" Blake exigió, mientras Weiss le lanzaba una mirada.

"De cualquier manera, pensé que era genial", dijo Pyrrha con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que lo harías," bromeó Yang haciendo que la chica se sonrojara. "No me importa si era un universo alternativo o el futuro, ¡pero eso era más divertido que el infierno!"

"Fue bastante agradable", dijo Ren, "Ver que fue bastante entretenido".

"Pero fue un poco corto", dijo Ruby con tristeza, "Ojalá hubiéramos podido ver más".

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo lleva mostrar cosas como esta?" La voz del anterior retumbó, haciendo que todos saltaran. Esperaron un poco para que la voz respondiera, pero cuando no lo hicieron continuaron su conversación.

"Bueno", dijo Nora levantando los pies en la silla frente a ella y colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "Creo que deberíamos estar bastante cómodos, podemos estar aquí por un tiempo".

* * *

Y ahí está el primero.

Estoy contento de ser parte de este fandom. Y para darles algunos indicios de lo que serán algunos de los siguientes capítulos, consistirá en cosas como los superhéroes, otros mundos, robots transformadores, junglas, comedias y otras cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

No soy dueño de RWBY o Jumanji

Entonces, de cualquier forma, aquí está la reacción...

* * *

Capítulo 2: Jumanji: Bienvenido a la jungla

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué sigue?" Ruby preguntó, moviéndose nerviosamente en su silla mientras miraba un orbe de luz salir de la pantalla y flotar hasta el techo donde el resto de las esferas de luz o, "Universos" donde se les mostraba antes de ver su primera versión de universo alternativo de Jaune. No un segundo después, otro orbe descendió volando y emitió un aura verdosa cuando se estrelló contra la pantalla, haciendo que la pantalla se ondulara de colores.

"Creo que estamos a punto de descubrirlo", dijo Yang levantando los pies en la silla frente a ella con una sonrisa en la cara. "Espero que sea otra versión divertida de Jaune y quizás te veamos de nuevo a Pyrrha". Le disparó a la pelirroja una sonrisa malvada, causando que Pyrrha se sonrojara.

"No me importaría eso", dijo Pyrrha, colocando sus manos en su regazo mientras miraba hacia el rubio fogoso con una pequeña sonrisa, "pero espero que podamos ver otras versiones de todos nosotros también".

"Tengo la sensación de que este próximo se enfocará en Jaune..." dijo Nora frotándose la barbilla.

Weiss gimió ruidosamente mientras miraba a la niña hiperactiva con una mirada. "¿No es eso lo que dijo la voz en primer lugar, Nora?"

"No me dejaste terminar", Nora chirrió, "Como estaba diciendo, Jaune será el foco junto contigo, Yang y Pyrrha". Esto le valió algunas miradas confusas de sus amigos mientras se preguntaban por qué era tan específica acerca de quién estaría en él. Pero antes de que pudieran responder, la pantalla ya comenzaba a mostrar el universo.

Había una habitación oscura con pequeños rayos de sol entrando por las ventanas sucias que proporcionaban muy poca luz a la habitación que estaba llena de lo que parecían ser cajas, herramientas, revistas y otras cosas también. Parecía ser una sala de almacenamiento de algún tipo que parecía que necesitaba una limpieza. Sin embargo, un momento después, cinco personas entraron a la habitación con uno de ellos era un hombre muy viejo con canas y gafas pequeñas mientras se apoyaba en una mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación con un bastón firmemente sujeto en el mano izquierda.

"Ozpin!?" Ruby gritó con alegría: "¿No pensé que lo veríamos?"

"¿Por qué no?", Cuestionó Weiss, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras miraba a su compañero de equipo. "Tendría sentido que eventualmente apareciera".

"Hola chicos", dijo Nora apuntando a la pantalla, "¿Adivina quién más está allí también?" ella sonrió maliciosamente.

Las otras cuatro personas que habían seguido a Ozpin a la habitación no eran otra que Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang y Weiss.

"¿Que?" Yang miró con total incredulidad mientras volvía la cabeza hacia Nora, luego hacia la pantalla y luego hacia Nora. "¿Cómo... cómo lo supiste?"

La pequeña valquiria le sonrió a ella y a sus atónitas compañeras de equipo antes de encogerse de hombros. "Llámalo, intuición". Ella dijo despreocupadamente.

"Bienvenido a la detención", dijo Ozpin a los cuatro estudiantes que estaban frente a él. "Estarás aquí el resto del día limpiando esta sala de almacenamiento y la mayor parte del fin de semana".

"Espera, ¿qué?" Yang exclamó.

"No veo ningún problema con eso", respondió Jaune antes de ser empujado por Yang quien le lanzó una mirada.

"¿Por qué estamos detenidos?" Weiss respiró, "¡nunca haría algo malo para merecer tal cosa!"

"Universo diferente, ¿recuerdas?" Blake dijo rodando sus ojos.

"¿Qué hicimos?" Pyrrha se preguntó.

"Bueno, corta la charla, ponte a trabajar". Ozpin dijo dejando a los cuatro solos en la habitación.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas antes de suspirar e ir a hacer algo. Bueno, a excepción de Weiss que al instante sacó su pergamino y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza. Jaune y Pyrrha se acercaron a la mesa y comenzaron a revisar las revistas para resolverlas, mientras Yang miraba los estantes. Al ver algo que le llamó la atención, lo agarró y le dio una mirada burlona. "Espera un segundo, ¿por qué diablos hay una bola de boliche?" Ella preguntó inspeccionando la pelota en frente de ella.

"¡Yang, lenguaje!" Weiss resopló mirando al rubio que solo puso los ojos en blanco.

"Escucha Reina Del Hielo", dijo Yang sonriendo a la heredera, "Si crees que eso es malo, entonces tienes muchas cosas por venir, porque estoy peor que eso. Además, agregaría algunas cosas más que harían que un Grimm se sonroje"

"¡Venga!' Weiss gimió apoyándose contra la pared mientras levantaba su pergamino hacia el techo. "No hay señal. Ok, ¿hoy puede ser más pobre? "

Un temblor comenzó a formarse en el costado del ojo izquierdo de Weiss mientras miraba en completo shock en su versión alternativa, mientras que sus amigos se reían de su reacción. Esta versión de ella... podía decir que no era como ella. Parecía, tensa, ¡y no parecía importarle el hecho de que estaba detenida! ¡Ella, una Schnee, debería rebelarse y avergonzarse de que estuviera detenida! ¡Eso estaba debajo de ella!

"¿Crees que eres demasiado bonita o vas a ayudar?" Pyrrha dijo en un tono irritado mientras se giraba hacia la chica de cabello blanco.

Pensando en ello por un segundo, la cara de Weiss se volvió satisfecha antes de volverse y mirar a Pyrrha directamente a los ojos. "Lo siento, pero soy muy bonita".

"¡Me niego a aceptar esta versión de mí!" Weiss gritó poniéndose de pie y señalando la pantalla con rabia. "Ese pequeño petulante, ¡así no es como actúo!" Luego recurrió a sus amigos para ver si estaban de acuerdo con ella, solo para encontrarlos silbando y evitando el contacto visual con ella.

"¡Yo no soy así!" Weiss gritó enojado, ganando más silbidos.

Mientras las chicas se miraban mutuamente, Jaune le dio un codazo a Pyrrha para sacarla de su contundente contienda y vio que le estaba dando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "No te preocupes", dijo Jaune, "Tenemos esto". Pyrrha le sonrió y volvió a la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Yang se inclinó sobre Ruby y le dio un ligero golpecito a Pyrrha con una sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Pyrrha se sonrojara nuevamente y alejara su brazo.

Yang, por otro lado, estaba pasando por una caja hasta que encontró algo que la hizo sentir molesta, mientras la sacaba para revelar que era un viejo sistema de juegos. "hey, Jaune", dijo atrayendo su atención, "¿Qué es esto?"

"¿Qué tiene de bueno ese pedazo de basura?" Weiss resopló, todavía enojada con la actitud de su versión alternativa.

"Se ve tan retro", Ruby dijo maravillada mientras lo examinaba, "¿Te preguntas qué puedes tocar en él?"

Jaune examinó la consola que Yang sostenía y se encogió de hombros. Entonces recordaron que había una televisión pequeña frente a ellos junto a la puerta, mientras la miraban e intercambiaban miradas entre ellos hasta que se acercaron y enchufaron la consola mientras encendían la televisión.

"¿Cómo saben si funcionará?" Blake preguntó mientras entrecerraba los ojos en la pantalla. "Tanto la consola de juegos como la televisión parecen viejos".

"Todavía podría funcionar", interrumpió Ruby, "a veces tienes que soplar sobre ellos para limpiarlos de polvo y van a funcionar".

"¿Por qué están concentrados jugando en el juego cuando hay algo que hacer?" Weiss exigió.

"Ah, porque la limpieza es aburrida y cuando encuentras algo así, por qué no". Yang respondió colocando sus manos en sus caderas, "Hombre, ¿cuándo vamos a ver algo de acción? Vamos, quiero ver algo divertido ¡ya!"

Después de que todo estaba configurado, Jaune y Yang observaron mientras el juego aparecía con algunas palabras desplegándose sobre él. "Un juego para aquellos que buscan encontrar..." dijo Jaune mientras las palabras comenzaban a cambiar.

"Una forma de dejar atrás su mundo", finalizó Yang cuando la pantalla de repente pasó a la pantalla de título.

"Jumanji", dijeron los dos.

"Jaune," llamó Pyrrha, "Aún tenemos trabajo por hacer".

"Finalmente, alguien que ve la razón", exclamó Weiss antes de volverse hacia Pyrrha, "no importa en qué universo estés, siempre eres el mejor". Ella elogió al espartano como guerrero.

Pyrrha le dio una sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba rodando los ojos.

"Jumanji?" Yang preguntó doblando sus brazos sobre su pecho, "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"¿Crees que lo sabría?" Jaune dijo confusamente: "Nunca antes había oído hablar de eso".

De repente, la pantalla cambió a "Selección de personaje", lo que provocó un gruñido de confusión por parte de Yang cuando retiró el segundo control del soporte de la televisión, ya que Jaune ya sostenía uno y comenzó a mirar a los personajes.

"Jefferson Seaplane Mcdonough, Piloto y investigador, suena como una persona interesante". Dijo Jaune mientras Yang intentaba hacer clic en él, solo para que no funcionara.

"No está funcionando Jaune", dijo Yang pasando al siguiente personaje.

"Prueba con otro entonces", dijo Jaune cuando pasó al siguiente, "Franklin Moose Finbar".

"Eso dice ratón", señaló Nora.

"No", dijo Yang girándola hacia ella, "¿No puedes ver?"

"Mira de nuevo Yang", dijo Ren, "Sí dice el ratón".

"¡Entonces la suplente no debería elegirla, porque es un nombre estúpido flippen!" Yang exclamó mirando directamente a su yo alterno.

"Oh, con un nombre como Moose tiene que ser un tipo rudo", dijo Yang con una sonrisa.

"Zoología, eso es genial". Jaune dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Yang pusiera los ojos en blanco.

"Lo que sea, tu turno". Ella dijo que Jaune eligió su personaje.

Jaune miró a los personajes y escogió el que le pareció el más interesante. "Doctor Smolder Bravestone".

"¡Ese es un nombre rudo!" Yang exclamó levantando su puño hacia la pantalla, mientras Weiss le lanzaba una mirada furiosa, "¡Deberías haber elegido esa versión tonta!"

"¿Yo, Weiss, estás dentro?" Yang llamó a Weiss, quien de alguna manera había logrado encontrar el camino para ver lo que estaban haciendo.

Soltando un suspiro, Weiss se acercó y tomó un controlador y miró a través de los personajes. "Lo estaré", dijo mirando a los personajes antes de hacer clic en uno llamado Shelly Oberon, el Curvy Genius con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿El Genio Curvy, realmente?" Yang gritó de nuevo, "¿Por qué elegiste al ratón Yang, por qué?"

"Hey, yo, P-money, vamos," dijo Yang empujando su cabeza en dirección a ella, "Ven aquí".

"Ah, no, gracias", dijo Pyrrha.

"Una vez más, razonar", resopló Weiss, "¡mientras que esta abominación de mi fue absorbida en este estúpido juego que tú y Jaune están jugando!" Señaló hacia Yang, quien le lanzó una mirada.

"Espera, vamos, Pirra, será divertido", dijo Jaune girando la cabeza hacia ella.

Antes de que Pyrrha pudiera responder, Weiss ya la golpeó mientras lo miraba a la pantalla. "Hacer lo que sea que ella esté haciendo es divertido".

Pyrrha miró a Weiss por un segundo hasta que una expresión de determinación apareció en su rostro cuando dejó caer lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó caminando. "Ok", dijo, "bien".

"Por cierto, Pyrrha, nunca te diría eso", dijo Weiss, dándole a Pyrrha una mirada de disculpa, "¡Creo que eres un montón de diversión, la persona más divertida del planeta Remanente!"

"¿Es una palabra más divertida?" Yang dijo con una sonrisa.

"Cállate Yang", respondió Weiss con dureza.

Cogiendo un control, Pyrrha lo miró mientras Weiss suspiraba y murmuraba algo entre dientes, haciendo que la pelirroja rodara sus ojos, antes de elegir un personaje con el nombre de Ruby Roundhouse, Killer of Men.

La pantalla luego se movió a la pantalla de inicio donde un hombre dijo, "Bienvenido a Jumanji", haciendo que Jaune haga clic en el botón de inicio para comenzar el juego. Justo cuando lo hizo, la batería comenzó a tocar cuando la luz de la consola comenzó a brillar con cada uno de los ritmos de la batería.

"Ah, ¿qué está pasando?" Ruby preguntó obteniendo un sentimiento ominoso de la batería.

"¿Tambores?" Nora preguntó.

"¿Por qué están tocando la batería?" Weiss intervino.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Yang supo lo que sucedería a continuación y levantó un puño en el aire. "Finalmente, ese juego va a cobrar vida y vamos a tener una batalla", exclamó.

Hubo un mono gritando, haciendo que movieran sus cabezas de izquierda a derecha tratando de encontrar la fuente del sonido a medida que los tambores se volvían más intensos. La consola comenzó a encenderse, haciendo que los cuatro saltasen ligeramente.

"¡¿Oh pero qué?!" Jaune dijo corriendo hacia la consola mientras continuaba chispeando.

Las chispas continuaron empeorando hasta que Weiss ya tuvo suficiente. "¡Solo tira de la cuerda!" Ella gritó.

Jaune agarró rápidamente el cable en la parte posterior de la consola y lo tiró, haciendo que la consola dejara de chispear al instante. Todo quedó en silencio por un segundo antes de que toda la pantalla de la televisión mostrara una luz verdosa y azul. Saltando de vuelta al instante, todos dieron un grito repentino. La consola comenzó a chispear y saltar cuando Jaune levantó los brazos para ver que comenzaban a disolverse.

"¡Whoa!" Yang exclamó mirándolo a los brazos, "¡Te estás disolviendo hermano!"

"Jaune, ¿qué está pasando?" Pyrrha gritó, mirándolo con horror.

"¡No lo sé!" Jaune le gritó.

"¿Qué le está pasando a Jaune?" Pyrrha gritó, saltando directamente de su silla junto con los demás.

"¡Alguien lo salve!" Ruby gritó.

"¡¿Qué podemos hacer?!" Yang exclamó agitando sus brazos alrededor. "¡No podemos saltar exactamente en la pantalla!"

Jaune se disolvió repentinamente en un color de polvo verde y azul mientras era absorbido por la luz de la consola. "¡Jaune!" Pyrrha gritó antes de mirar hacia abajo para verse a sí misma disolviéndose también.

"¡Que demonios!" Yang gritó mirando en estado de shock.

"¡Oh!" Pyrrha tartamudeó llamando su atención, mirando su mano izquierda antes de que ella también se disolviera y fuera absorbida a la luz de la consola. No mucho después, Weiss hizo lo mismo dejando a Yang solo tartamudeando y gritando mientras se miraba a sí misma para ver que ella también se estaba disolviendo.

"¡No no no no!" Yang exclamó. "¡Esto es un toro shiiiiiiiiii!" gritó antes de disolverse y ser absorbida a la luz de la consola también, dejando la habitación completamente silenciosa solo con la consola.

"¡¿Lo que acaba de suceder?!" Yang gritó apuntando a la pantalla mientras todos miraban en estado de shock. "¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! ¿Acabamos de morir?"

"Acabo de morir", murmuró Weiss, "¡Por un juego, un videojuego, sin embargo!"

"Bueno, eso es una mierda", dijo Ruby rascándose la cabeza, "Acabamos de presenciar todo esto solo para verlos morir en algún juego?"

"Espera", exclamó Nora mirando la pantalla mientras captaba su atención. "No ha terminado. ¡Mira!"

La pantalla cambia a una jungla desde la visión de un hombre mientras corría por ella hasta que llegó a un acantilado que lo hizo saltar al dosel que estaba abajo y aterrizar en sus pies con un estrepitoso choque de tierra, mientras la pantalla cambia para ver quien era el hombre Era un individuo muy grande y calvo, musculoso, y parecía que estaba vestido con lo que parecía ser el atuendo correcto para la jungla, era un pantalón cargo y una camisa con cuello abotonado que estaba hecha de tela ligera.

"¿Quién es ese?" Todos dijeron en voz alta mirando al hombre maravillado.

El hombre se enderezó mientras respiraba brevemente mientras miraba a su alrededor. "Pyrrha ... Yang ... ¡Weiss!" gritó antes de saltar ligeramente hacia su voz, "¿Qué pasa con mi voz?"

Luego respiró hondo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza calva para calmar sus nervios, sin embargo, la acción de hacerlo hizo que sus ojos se ensancharan cuando comenzó a mover su mano rápidamente sobre su cabeza en confusión. "¿Soy calvo?" preguntó en un tono aturdido.

"Espera," comenzó Weiss con sus ojos creciendo al tamaño de platillos, "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Ah", Ruby comenzó a no estar segura de cómo decirle lo que estaba pasando. Ruby tenía una buena idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cómo decirlo a sus amigos que tenían caras de confusión iba a ser bastante difícil.

Luego, el hombre bajó la mirada hacia su bíceps flexionado y emitió un sonido de completo shock, antes de comenzar a flexionarlo aún más y empujarlo con la otra mano. Su cara era de asombro cuando luego bajó la vista de su camisa para ver su cuerpo cincelado. "Wow, ¿qué es esto?" él respiró antes de que un gran pájaro viniera en picado haciendo un fuerte chirrido."¡Qué- Dios!"

"Ahhhhh!" escuchó gritos detrás de él, mientras se volvía rápidamente para ver a dos personas gritar mientras caían del cielo y caían al suelo.

Uno de ellos se sentó lentamente para revelar a un hombre pequeño de piel oscura que llevaba una mochila de gran tamaño, un sombrero, un pañuelo rojo y un atuendo similar a la jungla para el hombre grande, excepto que tenía pequeñas insignias aquí y allá. La segunda persona en sentarse fue una mujer pelirroja, que vestía menos de lo normal en la jungla, vestida con una camiseta sin mangas roja y pantalones cortos grises oscuros. Ambos hicieron contacto visual cuando se levantaron rápidamente para inspeccionar su entorno.

"Freak lo que es con este estúpido culo", el hombre pequeño comenzó antes de hacer contacto visual con el hombre más grande antes que él.

"¿Puede alguien decirme qué está pasando?" Pyrrha preguntó poniéndose una mano en la cabeza. "Estoy confundido, ¿no se supone que debemos estar mirando las versiones alternativas de Jaune, yo, Yang y Weiss? ¿De dónde vienen estas personas?"

"Ya", exclamó Yang mirando furioso a la pantalla, "¿Cómo es que estas personas tienen algo que ver con nosotros?"

"Ah, puede que te sorprendas", dijo Ruby ganando algunas miradas inquisitivas de los demás. "Si estoy en lo cierto, entonces realmente no te va a gustar".

"¿Como que?" Weiss solo exigió que la niña pequeña con capucha roja se retirara más atrás en su asiento.

"¿Quién eres tú?" El hombre pequeño preguntó.

"¿Quién eres tú?" El hombre grande preguntó.

"¿Quien es ella?" El hombre pequeño preguntó señalando con el dedo a la chica que se estaba acariciando frenéticamente.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" Exigió mirarlos ferozmente mientras se paraba derecha. "¿Huh?"

"Está bien con este estúpido idiota ..." dijo el hombrecillo mientras caminaba hacia el hombre grande solo para ser sorprendido por un hombre demasiado grande que venía del cielo. La mujer soltó un grito de sorpresa mientras los dos hombres trataban de levantarse el uno con el otro, mientras el hombre grande gritaba cosas al azar mientras presionaba la espalda del otro hombre en el que estaba.

"Oh mi Oum", gritó el hombre regordete, "voy a matar a quien sea que hizo esto ... ¿por qué me parece un hombre?" El hombre regordete miró a su alrededor mientras el hombre pequeño gritaba y gritaba y luchaba debajo de él.

De repente, el pequeño hombre se levantó bruscamente provocando que el hombre regordete se levantara cuando ambos se pararon y miraron a su alrededor hasta que comenzaron a enloquecer. La mujer estaba tratando de descubrir qué le pasaba a su cabello, mientras que ambos miraban sus cuerpos en estado de shock. Más aún, el hombre pequeño, como el regordete, estaba tratando de descubrir dónde estaba.

"Whoa, dónde está mi", gritó el hombre pequeño y mirando su pecho, luego bajó la mirada hacia su camisa, "Ahhhh! ¡¿Qué diablos ?!"

Empezó a entrar en pánico mientras sentía alrededor de su cuerpo y luego su cabeza para encontrar que había un sombrero. "¿Qué pasó con el resto de mí y por qué sueno y me veo así?" El hombre grande entrecerró los ojos a la persona frente a él, mientras que esa persona estaba inquieta con la mochila. "¿Qué es esto en mi espalda y dónde está mi cabello?"

"Oh, querido Señor", respiró el hombre grande, "¿Yang ...?"

Silencio en la habitación. Todo lo que había en ese momento era silencio en la habitación. Nadie sabía cómo procesar lo que estaba sucediendo y algunos de ellos no, pero uno de ellos, uno de pelo rubio, se estaba poniendo de un color rojo brillante mientras la bañaba al vapor.

"No ..." Respiró con enojo mientras algunos de sus compañeros de equipo la miraban con preocupación.

"Ah, Yang?" Ruby dijo en voz baja al ver a su hermana apretar los dientes en absoluta furia.

"Soy un ..." Continuó solo para cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos para mostrar que ahora estaban rojos. "¡Un hombre!"

"¿Quieres un hombre musculoso?" Yang exigió.

"Soy Jaune", dijo el hombre grande mirando entre todos ellos ganando un "Qué" de Yang.

"¡Mierda!" Yang dijo en un tono áspero: "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Creo", dijo Jaune lentamente, "Estamos en el juego".

"¡No hay manera de que eso sea Jaune!" Weiss explotó mirando a la pantalla, "¡No hay forma!"

"¿Por qué?" Blake dijo ignorando a Yang mientras ella continuaba despotricando de que era un hombre, "¿Por qué no podría ser Jaune?"

"Porque esto no tiene ningún sentido", comenzó Weiss, "¿Cómo puedes ser absorbido por un videojuego y convertirte en alguien completamente diferente? ¡Es inaudito y simplemente bastante estúpido!"

"Supuse que eso fue lo que sucedió", dijo Ruby con timidez, ganando algunas miradas de sus compañeras de equipo, haciendo que retrocediera aún más antes de emitir una sonrisa nerviosa cuando miró los ojos furiosos de Yang. "Fueron absorbidos en el juego después de todo".

"UH Huh." Yang dijo dando un paso adelante.

"¿Esperar lo?" La mujer habló en tono preocupado.

"Por alguna razón", interrumpió Jaune, "creo que nos metimos en el juego. Y nos hemos convertido en el avatar que elegimos, así que soy yo Jaune".

"Y yo soy un pequeño hombrecillo. ¡Habrá un infierno para pagar!" Yang gritó airadamente a la pantalla, teniendo que tener a Ruby y Weiss para evitar que la atacaran.

"Yang, en serio", comenzó Weiss, "Idioma".

Parecía que iba a hablar, Yang trató de encontrar las palabras correctas para decir mientras trataba de procesar la información que se les había dado. Luego miró a Jaune directamente a los ojos y luego apuntó sus dedos directamente hacia él. "¡¿Me estás diciendo que eres Jaune ?!" Ella exclamo.

"Excatly Yang, lo que significa tu Moose Finbar", dijo señalando a Yang, "Tienes una etiqueta con el nombre que lo señala ... y ... ¿Pyrrha?" Dijo Jaune volviéndose hacia la cabeza roja mientras Yang miraba la etiqueta de su nombre.

"Ya", respondió Pyrrha en un tono aterrado.

"No…." Weiss dijo con sus ojos abiertos como platos cuando soltó a Yang y comenzó a creer lo que Ruby y Jaune estaban diciendo, "Ella es Ruby Roundhouse lo que significa ..."

"Eres Ruby Roundhouse", dijo Jaune antes de dirigirse a Weiss, "y Weiss, eres la profesora Shelly Oberon. Excepto, no creo que Shelly sea lo que pensabas que significaba".

Hubo un momento de silencio y el comienzo de la risa, antes de que una andanada de gritos comenzara a sucederle a una pequeña niña de cabello blanco. "¡MIERDA!" Weiss gritó a todo pulmón: "COMPLETO Y UTTER BULLSHIT!"

"Oye, supongo que ambos nos convertimos en tíos", dijo Yang con una sonrisa, sabiendo que ella no era la única que sufriría, "Y realmente Weiss, el lenguaje".

"CIERRA EL INFIERNO UP YANG, ¡ESTO ES ESTÚPIDO COMO EL INFIERNO!" Ella maldijo, seguido de otras palabras que hicieron que todos la miraran sorprendidos por la vulgaridad que salía de su boca.

"¿Disculpe?" Weiss dijo en un tono asustado moviendo sus manos para que él se detuviera.

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo de repente Pyrrha.

"Y a ti", Weiss comenzó a tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas cuando estaba mirando a Jaune, "¿Eres Jaune, tú?" Ella lo señaló.

"¡¿A quien le importa?!" Yang y Weiss gritaron, "¡Estamos volviendo locos!"

"Sí, muchachos, te estoy diciendo", dijo Jaune en tono exasperado, "Soy Jaune, yo soy ..." Un pájaro chilló haciendo que Jaune gritara y mirara hacia el árbol con miedo.

"Sí, eso es Jaune", zumbó Yang agitando su mano hacia él, mientras Jaune señalaba el árbol mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Espera, entonces eso significa ..." Weiss comenzó antes de que sus ojos se agrandaron, y luego corrió hacia un arroyo que estaba cerca de ellos.

"¡Espera Weiss, Weiss no!" Yang comenzó, pero ella era demasiado tarde.

"Eh", dijo Weiss mirando su reflejo en el agua. "¡Noooooooooooooo!"

Dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al grupo, Weiss tenía una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro mientras los miraba. "Me parezco al hermano del profesor Ports". Ella dijo sin aliento.

"Hey, Pirra", susurró Nora mientras empujaba a su amiga con el costado, "Por lo menos eres una niña, te apuesto que tarde o temprano Yang y Weiss van a tener que ir al baño, ¿te imaginas qué sus reacciones serán como entonces? "

Pyrrha tuvo que reprimir una risa de su boca al colocar una mano sobre ella, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Ren y Yang quienes habían escuchado la risa amortiguada.

"Ah, tengo un tatuaje", dijo Pyrrha en un tono preocupado mientras giraba su antebrazo para mostrar tres líneas negras en su muñeca, "Mi madre dijo que me mataría si alguna vez me tatuaba". Jaune también miró su brazo junto con Yang; todos sus tatuajes eran idénticos, pero desaparecieron una vez que volvieron a colocar sus antebrazos.

"¿De Verdad?" Ruby le preguntó a la pelirroja que estaba junto a ella, "¿Ella haría eso?"

"No estoy seguro, pero probablemente no", dijo Pyrrha pensando en ello por un momento, "Creo que mi madre en este universo es probablemente mucho más estricta".

"¿Por qué todos sus tatuajes se ven iguales?" Nora se preguntó, a excepción de Ruby que podía adivinar lo que querían decir ya que había tres líneas negras.

"Chicos aguanten un minuto", comenzó Weiss mientras sentía a su alrededor, "¿Dónde está mi pergamino?" Ella exclamó ganando un ojo de Yang.

La versión real de Yang junto con todos los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco, mientras que los ojos de Weiss se crisparon de nuevo. Esta chica no podría haber sido ella, de ninguna manera. La circunstancia en la que estaban, un rollo debería ser lo último en la mente de esta chica, pero parecía tan obsesionada con eso que casi puso a Weiss al borde y quería alcanzar la pantalla y estrangularse a sí misma.

Pyrrha le dio un manotazo a un mosquito y sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "¿Qué es esto un bikini?" Ella dijo algo irritada, "Pequeños pantalones cortos y un top de polder de cuero, ¿qué es esto?"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que a Jaune le gustaría eso". Yang sonrió con satisfacción hacia Pyrrha, que hizo todo lo posible por ignorarla y la idea de llevar esa ropa para llamar la atención de los muchachos cruzó por su mente.

"Me veo como el profesor Port si se prepara para salir a la jungla, ¿dónde está mi teléfono?" Weiss exigió.

"A quién le importa", dijo Yang irritado con la heredera.

"¡Esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones, Weiss!" Pyrrha gimió.

Jaune se encogió de hombros un poco y miró a Weiss, "voy a tener que estar de acuerdo con que oigan a Weiss", dijo para calmarla.

"¡Conseguí ese Vomit-chico correcto!" Yang estuvo de acuerdo, "¡La preocupación más apremiante es el hecho de que no tengo mi cabello!"

"De verdad", dijo Weiss sin pestañear, antes de apartar la mirada al instante cuando vio el rojo de los ojos de Yang.

"Oh, de verdad, no es un gran momento para hacer una llamada o enviar un mensaje de texto a alguien o cambiar tu estado para quedar atrapado en un extraño videojuego". Weiss comenzó a enojarse cada vez más por su situación.

"Y soy alérgico a casi todo lo que hay aquí, así que esa es la menor parte de mis preocupaciones en este momento". Jaune respondió el fuego.

"¿Es él?" Blake dijo dirigiéndose a Pyrrha, Nora y Ren.

"No es que yo sepa", dijo Pyrrha pensando en ello por un momento.

"Este Jaune debe ser muy alérgico entonces", dijo Ren, "eso es interesante".

"Oh, no", dijo Yang en un tono simpático simulado, "Tienes alergias Jaune, ¿eh? No tengo mi pelo, los pechos o los dos pies superiores de mi cuerpo!" Ella dijo levantando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

"¡Pregúntame a mí!" Yang gritó.

"No hay forma de que esto esté sucediendo", dijo Weiss cuando algo se le ocurrió, "Tal vez todos estamos ... en coma".

La boca de Weiss literalmente cayó mientras los otros se reían de la otra versión de la estupidez de Weiss. "No hay forma", suspiró Weiss, "Ese es otro yo".

"Weiss", dijo Pyrrha sin creer lo que estaba oyendo, "¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo ?!"

"Oh, y qué crees que es la señorita pelirroja", comenzó Weiss, completamente ajeno a la criatura que estaba saliendo del agua detrás de ella, mientras que los otros miraban sorprendidos al animal que se acercaba de repente. "Eso es claramente lo único que hace que ..." Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, el Hipopótamo salió del agua y agarró a Weiss en sus fauces al crujir sobre ella, haciendo que los demás gritaran y gritaran, antes de que La tragó y volvió al agua con un sombrero que volvía a la superficie.

"Lo hice", Nora comenzó a dudar de cómo decir lo que quería decir, mientras todos miraban la pantalla con horror, "Weiss acaba de ser comido por un hipopótamo".

"Ya", dijo Blake con los ojos muy abiertos, "Creo que lo hizo".

"¿Está ella muerta?" Nora preguntó.

"Bueno, ah, mmm". Yang comenzó, pero no pudo encontrar qué decir.

Weiss, por otro lado, estaba desgarrado. Ella acababa de ver su muerte, incluso si era un hombre y eso realmente la perturbaba. Sin embargo, al ver lo esnob que era en este universo, se liberó rápidamente de su conmoción e incredulidad cuando una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro. "Esa vergüenza finalmente se fue", pensó, "El nombre de Schnee ahora no será una desgracia en ese universo".

Jaune, Yang y Pyrrha estaban mortificadas en la orilla del río mientras miraban la corriente e intentaban procesar lo que acababa de pasar. En un momento, Weiss estaba allí hablando. Al momento siguiente, Weiss fue comido por un hipopótamo.

"¡Mierda!" Yang exclamó antes de girarse hacia Jaune, "¡Salva a su Jaune!"

"¡La salvas!" Jaune respondió el fuego.

"No voy a ir a ningún lado", Yang respondió, "¡Especialmente nunca debas pedirle a una dama que se meta en el agua con una mochila puesta!"

"Wow," comenzó Ruby mientras miraba a Yang y Jaune, solo para recordar que Jaune no estaba allí mientras le lanzaba a su hermana una mirada furiosa, "¡¿Me pones una excusa así ?!"

"No te metes en el agua con una mochila", protestó Yang cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, "Todo el mundo que alguien sabe eso".

De repente, se escuchó un fuerte sonido de ping, haciendo que todos volteen hacia el cielo para ver algo cayendo desde allí. Ni un momento antes Weiss aterrizó en el piso sobre su espalda mientras se sentaba lentamente y los miraba con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. "Owwww", se quejó.

"¿Cómo está viva?" Yang exclamó apuntando con un dedo a la pantalla. "¡Se la comió un hipopótamo!"

"Ellos tienen vidas". Ruby dijo en un tono armonioso, ganándose una mirada de su hermana antes de darse cuenta de lo que quería decir y golpearse la frente.

"Oh, sí", ella puso los ojos en blanco, "Videojuego".

"Weiss, ¿estás bien?" Pyrrah preguntó cuando corrieron hacia ella.

"Ni siquiera puedo desplazarme", comenzó Weiss mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" Cuestionó Yang.

"Un gigante como sea, solo me comió", comenzó a decir Weiss, "y luego caí del cielo como una de las iniciaciones de Ozpin".

"¡Qué duntz!" Weiss gritó, ganando algunas risas de sus amigos.

"Bueno, podría haber sido peor", dijo Jaune asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Por cierto que era un hipopótamo", comenzó Yang, "Son omnívoros. Son tan rápidos como un caballo en una distancia corta y tienen una fuerza de mordida de ochenta y cien Newton ... ¿Cómo sé esto? "

"¿No es tu personaje un experto en Zoología?" Pyrrha dijo en estado de shock.

"¿Qué?" Yang tartamudeó.

"¿Cómo explica eso algo?" Yang se preguntó a sí misma.

"La zoología es el estudio de los animales", dijo Weiss, "Así es como esta versión tuya fue capaz de enumerar todos esos hechos".

"¿En serio?" Yang dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, "¿Así que supongo que esta versión de mí es más inteligente que tu versión?"

Weiss estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Yang acababa de decir y resopló antes de volver a la pantalla. "Al menos tengo pelo". Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso cuando sintió que le golpeaban el brazo izquierdo.

"Todavía me parezco a Port, ¿cierto?" Weiss añadió.

"Más o menos", respondió Jaune.

"¿Por qué nos estamos saliendo del tema?" Yang dijo, sin notar los arbustos que se movían detrás de Weiss, "Quiero decir que la comieron y cayeron de quién sabe dónde".

"Umm chicos", dijo Pyrrha notando algún movimiento detrás de Weiss que se acercaba rápidamente.

Resultó ser un Hipopótamo que emitió un gruñido, causando que Jaune corriera instantáneamente en la otra dirección mientras Yang intentaba ayudar a Weiss a levantarse del suelo. Los tres siguieron a Jaune y estaban justo detrás de él, solo para que él se detuviera por completo cuando otro hipopótamo apareció frente a ellos, haciendo que Jaune y Pyrrha cambiaran de dirección, mientras que tomó un momento para Yang y Weiss. para cambiar de rumbo mientras gritaban y seguían.

"¡Toma ese animal!" Yang exige golpear con los puños en el sillón: "¡De veras, vamos!"

"No tienen armas Yang", señaló Pyrrha.

"Entonces", contestó ella, "tomaría esa gran vaca de río algún día".

Continuaron corriendo y gritando hasta que oyeron un jeep tocar su bocina y estacionarse frente a ellos. Un hombre aplaudió una vez que los vio y les dijo que entraran rápidamente.

El grupo no perdió el tiempo ya que se apresuraron y saltaron al jeep, entonces el hombre le explicó quién era y que se llamaba Nigel y les dijo que estaban allí para salvar a Jumanji y que tenían que devolverle el ojo a la Jaguar, antes de que Russel Van Pelt lo tomara solo. Luego explicó quiénes eran y le explicó a Yang que ella era la patada lateral de Jaune, para su desagrado, luego les dio un mapa y les deseó suerte al dejar al grupo en el medio de un campo donde todos estaban en shock. y maravilla. Luego discutieron lo que tenían que hacer a continuación, mientras Weiss y Pyrrha estaban allí admirando a Jaune por su determinación. Pero, en lugar de eso, se decía que no debía llorar, que había tantas enfermedades y que hacía calor.

Luego, el grupo siguió marchando, con Jaune explicándoles lo que tenían que hacer mientras sacaba el mapa y lo examinaba. Pyrrha luego le dijo que necesitaban encontrar la pieza faltante del mapa ya que faltaba una pieza, pero Jaune le dijo que no había nada en el mapa.

"Huh, extraño", dijo Nora frotándose la barbilla.

"Cuéntame sobre eso", Yang gimió, "¡Ese tipo tenía un jeep y no nos dejó usarlo para llegar a la estatua!"

"No, eso no", dijo Nora todavía preguntándose.

"¿Qué es?" Ren preguntó.

"Siento que en algún lugar, la gente se perdió una escena completa de lo que estamos viendo y simplemente lo resumió en dos breves párrafos". Ella empezó.

"Somos los únicos que vemos esto Nora"Weiss declaró.

"Lo sé, pero tengo esta sensación". Nora dijo.

"Jaune, ¿estás ciego? Está aquí". Weiss dijo parado justo al lado de Jaune y mirando por encima del hombro al mapa. "Es un mapa de Jumanji". Ella lo señaló.

"Cartografía", dijo Pyrrha, y se le encendió una bombilla en la cabeza.

"Carto, ¿qué?" Weiss preguntó mirando a Jaune.

"Puedes estudiar mapas", dijo Pyrrha en un tono excitado, "es parte de tus habilidades".

"Ya", dijo Jaune, "eso es correcto".

"Oh, de verdad", dijo Weiss alejando el mapa de él mientras lo examinaba.

"Oh, mira a Weiss", se rió Yang, "Tu yo alterno en realidad puede ser de alguna utilidad".

"Yang"Blake le lanzó una mirada fulminante, "Eso fue solo cruel".

"No, lo malo es que en este universo soy el compañero de Jaune", respondió Yang.

"No puede ser tan malo", dijo Ruby, ganando una mirada de su hermana mayor, "O podría".

"Tiene sentido, debido a los personajes que elegimos cada uno tiene su propio conjunto de habilidades". Jaune comenzó, tranquilizándose. Presionó su picoteo izquierdo solo para que apareciera una pantalla verde gigante frente a él, causando que se le cayera la boca.

"Wow", dijo Weiss sorprendido.

Pyrrha sonrió para sí misma mientras continuaba mirando este Jaune con la misma cantidad de diversión y orgullo que ella tenía por la suya. "No importa en qué universo se encuentre", pensó, "siempre parece descubrir las cosas y ayudar a todos".

"Genial, ahora tenemos pantallas que salen de nuestros cofres ", zumbó Yang.

Ignorándola, Jaune leyó su pantalla que incluía Fortalezas: Sin miedo, Escalada, Velocidad, Boomerang e Intensidad ardiente. Miró al último bastante extraño, solo para mirar hacia la nada con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos y bueno, humeante.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Yang preguntó dándole una mirada extraña.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Ren preguntó.

"Tonto", dijo Nora booping su nariz, "Está ardiendo".

"Qué hombre", Weiss quedó sorprendido por lo bien que se veía en este momento.

"¿No has sido alternativo, solo dijiste eso hace unos minutos?" Yang bromeó.

"Ya", bromeó Nora solo para poner su dedo en su barbilla, pensando: "Ya lo vimos, pero tengo la sensación de que otros no lo hicieron".

"Porque se resumió en dos párrafos y probablemente ni siquiera se mencionó", dijo Yang poniendo los ojos en blanco a la niña.

"¿Qué acabo de hacer?" Jaune preguntó, mientras era sacado de su aturdimiento.

"Umm", Weiss comenzó con una sonrisa, "¿Realmente necesitas preguntar?"

Jaune la miró confundida, antes de volver a mirar la pantalla para leer el último fragmento. "Debilidad", entrecerró los ojos, inseguro de lo que estaba viendo, "Ninguno".

"¡Llamé a BS en eso!" Yang gritó.

"Oye, ¿cómo hiciste eso?" Pyrrha preguntó.

"Bueno, todo lo que haces es presionar tu pec, supongo", contestó Jaune, inseguro de cómo pronunciarlo.

"Incluso en otras realidades es tan incómodo". Weiss dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Ya", pensó Pyrrha, "¡pero eso es lo que lo hace tan lindo!"

Pyrrha le sonrió antes de tocar el lado izquierdo de su pecho, solo para que apareciera una pantalla roja delante de ella. Aspectos de mayor dominio: Karate, T'ai Chi, Aikido, Dance Fighting. La última hizo que sacudiera su cabeza hacia atrás en desconcierto, mientras leía su Debilidad que era veneno.

"Venom es una debilidad para todos", dijo Ren levantando una ceja, "Y la lucha de baile es muy real".

Weiss fue el siguiente en aparecer una pantalla amarilla frente a ella, haciendo que ella lo mirara con disgusto. "De ninguna manera", dijo con tristeza, "Paleon-tology?"

"Significa el estudio de los fósiles", dijo Pyrrha, "eso está bien".

"Dice la pelirroja que puede patear el culo, mientras yo parezco un malvavisco gigante". Weiss zumbó en un tono muy desagradable.

"¡Decir ah!" Yang señaló a Weiss con una sonrisa, "¡estudias fósiles! ¡Tal vez tu ser alterno no es un completo perdido!"

Al hacer clic en su pictograma izquierdo, la pantalla violeta de Yang apareció junto a ella mostrando Stregths: Zoology and Weapons Valet and Weakness: Cake, speed and strength. Ella lo miró antes de volverse hacia los otros con una mirada en blanco en su rostro. "Realmente estoy empezando a odiar este juego".

"Odio este juego", murmuró Yang mirando directamente a la pantalla, mientras que sus amigos reprimieron la risa.

"¿Por qué eres débil para la torta?" Ruby preguntó dando a su hermana una mirada extraña.

"Probablemente porque va directo a sus caderas," Todos se detuvieron por un momento y se dieron vuelta para ver que era Blake quien había hecho ese comentario y comenzaron a reírse,a excepción de Yang que le lanzó puñales a su amiga.

"¿Pastel?" Pyrrha dijo mirándolo.

"Sí", dijo Yang molesto por toda la situación, "Junto con la velocidad y la fuerza". Ella apuntó.

"Bueno, eso es bastante interesante", Jaune lo miró con curiosidad.

"La fuerza y la velocidad son debilidades", dijo Yang agitando su mano en el aire, "¿Oye puedo? ¿Cómo tiene sentido algo? ¿Alguien me lo explica por favor? ¿Por qué tendría que ser rápido o fuerte cuando estoy huyendo de un enorme Hippo asesino, con este sombrero idiota ?! " Ella se quejó.

"Corriste muy rápido desde ese Hipopótamo", Ruby chirrió, "Probablemente estén tratando de hacer una broma".

"No puede ser tan malo, quiero decir que también eres un Ayudante de Armas", dijo Pyrrha tratando de animarla.

"¿Un qué? "Preguntó Yang.

"Bueno, creo que significa que llevas mis armas en tu mochila y me las das cuando y si las necesito", respondió Jaune, haciendo que Yang sacudiera la cabeza en estado de shock y lo fulminara con la mirada.

"Ja," Yang rió secamente, "¡Ese será el día Vomit-Boy! ¡Deberías llevar las armas, no al revés!"

"¡Ustedes!" Weiss interrumpió: "Ven aquí, el mapa está cambiando".

"¿Es?" Pyrrha preguntó.

"¿Qué está cambiando?", Preguntó Jaune caminando hacia ella.

"Ok, bueno, no hay mucha información, pero hace un minuto no dijo esto y ahora lo hace". Ella dijo señalando una parte del mapa, que decía The Mighty Roar, causando que los tambores comenzaran a tocar,mientras todos se estremecían un poco y miraban fijamente solo para que los tambores se detuvieran.

"No", dijo Yang girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, antes de comenzar a agitar su mano derecha frente a ella, mientras miraba al equipo. "No más."

"¡Si escucho esos tambores una vez más!" Weiss exclamó apuntando con un dedo al techo.

"Sabes que estamos tan jodidos ¿verdad?" Yang dijo recostándose en su silla, "¡Cada vez que esos tambores se activan pasan cosas!"

"¿Dice algo más?" Jaune siguió ignorándola.

"Sí, justo aquí dice," Weiss movió su dedo con un movimiento circular en el mapa, "Desde lo profundo".

"Ahí estaba el Hipopótamo", dijo Jaune, "El que ..."

"Sí, lo que me comió", dijo Weiss tratando de olvidarlo, "Olvidémoslo"."

"Así que si From the Deep es el primer nivel, entonces The Mighty Roar debe ser el segundo nivel", dijo Jaune al descifrarlo todo. "¿A dónde vamos entonces?"

Weiss luego levantó la vista de su mapa apuntando a una montaña, luego volvió a bajar en su mapa y luego levantó la vista de nuevo. Haciendo esto varias veces, ella llegó a la derecha de Jaune y levantó la vista del mapa mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Debería estar aquí". Ella dijo.

Un silbido se escuchó acercándose a ellos cuando un cohete se disparó justo entre ellos y continuó hasta que golpeó el suelo a cierta distancia y explotó, haciendo que saltaran. Luego oyeron una motocicleta y se voltearon para ver a un grupo de motociclistas que saltaban la colina y se dirigían directamente hacia ellos.

"Oh, no", dijo Pyrrha cubriéndose la boca con la mano, "Eso no es bueno en absoluto".

"¿Así que los malos consiguen sus motocicletas, pero yo no obtengo las mías?" Yang apretó los dientes, "¡Te jode el juego, jódete"!

"Ahora no pueden oírte ¿verdad?" Blake preguntó arqueando una ceja hacia ella.

"¡Me aseguraré de gritar más fuerte entonces!" Yang gritó.

"¡Realmente estoy odiando este juego!" Yang exclamó.

Más motociclistas llegaron a la colina. "¡Correr!" Jaune gritó solo para ver que los otros ya habían comenzado a correr cuando lo dejaron. "¡Espere!" Gritó corriendo tras ellos.

"Eso es lo que obtienes por dejarnos con el hipopótamo", llamó Yang.

Los misiles fueron lanzados por todas partes a su alrededor mientras los motociclistas los perseguían. Yang parecía tener dificultades para correr, mientras que Pyrrha tenía una mirada de determinación en su rostro. Jaune por otro lado estaba tratando de ponerse al día, pero se dio cuenta de que sus piernas iban cada vez más rápido, para su sorpresa cuando rápidamente alcanzó a los demás y los pasó.

"¡Oh, Jaune es rápido!" Ruby chilló, "¡Probablemente tan rápido como yo!"

"¡Mejor que no nos deje morir!" Yang dijo.

"¡Jaune nunca haría eso!" Pyrrha miró a la pelirroja, "Es la persona más noble que tengo ahora".

"Bueno, el señor noble está seguro dejándonos en el polvo". Weiss dijo.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Jaune cuando sintió que el viento fluía a su alrededor mientras ganaba más y más velocidad. "¡Vamos piernas!" Yang gritó, mientras Pirra pasaba junto a Weiss que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Cómo eres más rápido que yo Ice-Queen?"

"Estabas diciendo Ruby", dijo Yang mirando lentamente a su hermana, quien soltó una risa nerviosa y se encogió en la silla.

Jaune finalmente llegó a la línea de árboles y esperó a que los otros lo alcanzaran. Pyrrha pronto pasó junto a él cuando se metió en el árbol y esperó mientras Weiss y Yang estaban teniendo dificultades para mantenerse en pie mientras gritaban y gritaban mientras más proyectiles pasaban sobre sus cabezas. Eventualmente lo lograron, pero con los ciclistas acercándose, Jaune y Yang se separaron de Pyrrha y Weiss mientras los cuatro se internaban en la jungla.

"Ah, dividiéndote", dijo Ren con una sonrisa, "Gran idea, divide y vencerás".

"¿Quién está dividiendo y quién está haciendo la conquista?" Nora le preguntó mirándolo.

"Bueno, um", dijo Ren mirando a la pantalla, "ya veremos".

"¡Esto apesta!" Weiss gritó detrás de Pyrrha.

Los motociclistas los persiguieron, ahora disparando balas justo en Pyrrha. Ella esquivó todas las balas y comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol, mientras también hacía una voltereta frontal. Aterrizando sobre sus pies, se tomó un momento para admirar su habilidad y luego siguió corriendo.

Mientras tanto, Weiss intentaba huir, pero tropezó y cayó de bruces sobre su rostro. Levantó la cabeza solo para ver a un ciclista que venía detrás de ella y tomó aliento. Justo cuando el ciclista se acercaba, Pyrrha salió de su izquierda y corrió hacia el ciclista. Saltando en el aire, giró su cuerpo mientras estiraba su pierna hasta que le dio una patada poderosa al hombre que lo envió fuera de su bicicleta.

Weiss rápidamente rodó fuera del camino para evitar ser golpeada por la bicicleta y miró a Pyrrha, que parecía sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer. "Whoa", fue todo lo que Weiss pudo decir.

"¿Por qué está tan aturdida?" Weiss preguntó sacudiendo su cabeza, "Por supuesto, Pyrrha Nikos vendría al rescate y realizaría una maniobra tan increíble".

"Probablemente no hayan visto tantos combates como nosotros", dijo Pyrrha al darse cuenta de cómo su alternativa se sorprendió de poder hacer lo que acababa de hacer.

"Explicaría por qué estos tipos aún no están muertos", dijo Yang.

Pyrrha le dio una sonrisa rápida y luego dio media vuelta para correr, "¡Vamos!" ella gritó.

De vuelta con Jaune y Yang, lentamente se abrían paso entre los árboles, tratando de que no los vieran mientras Jaune hablaba de las personas que los querían muertos. "¡Esos muchachos tienen armas enormes!" Susurró en voz alta.

"Oh, es eso lo que son Jaune"Yang dijo tomando la iniciativa mientras se mantenía bajo.

"De verdad", dijo Yang colocando su mano sobre su cabeza, "¿Realmente solo dijo que tenían armas enormes? ¡No duh! Hombre, voy a abofetear a Jaune cuando lleguemos a casa".

"No hizo nada, sin embargo," discutió Ruby.

"Bueno, su suplente lo dijo y no puedo golpearlo, por lo que en este momento, él cumple con los requisitos", respondió Yang.

"Déjame ver tu mochila", dijo Jaune tratando de alcanzarla.

"¿Por qué lo necesitas?" Yang exigió.

"Dentro de mi mochila tengo armas", Jaune trató de razonar, antes de ver a algunos ciclistas y hacer un gesto para que bajara.

Yang trajo la mochila y comenzó a sentir dentro mientras murmuraba para sí misma. "Este es un toro", dijo alcanzando dentro de la mochila, buscando cualquier cosa. Cuando su mano sintió algo, lo sacó y lo miró extrañado. "¿Qué se supone que es esto?"

"¡Ah, sí! Eso definitivamente lo hará, un boomerang es uno de mis puntos fuertes". Jaune señaló que se lo mostrara.

"¿Un palo de madera?" Weiss dijo levantando una ceja, "es tu fuerza".

"Sun usa un palo", comentó Blake.

"Bueno, eso explica a tu novio como un todo entonces". Weiss dijo.

"Él no es mi novio y ¿qué se supone que significa eso?" Blake dijo.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Yang preguntó agachado bajo.

"¿Mátalos?" Jaune dijo en un tono tenso.

"¿Vas a matarlos con eso?" Yang hizo un gesto hacia el boomerang en su mano.

"¿Qué, tienes algo más que te gustaría compartir?" Jaune argumentó. Algunos ciclistas doblaron la esquina, haciendo que se agacharan de nuevo y los miraran fijamente.

"Mira y aprende Yang", dijo Jaune echándose hacia atrás el brazo mientras arrojaba el boomerang a los motociclistas, solo para que se les pasara por encima de la cabeza.

"Por lo tanto, por qué Jaune no debería tener armas", dijo Yang agitando su mano, "Oh, nuestros suplentes van a morir".

Yang lo fulminó con la mirada. "Buen trabajo", suspiró, mientras los motociclistas se fijaban en ellos, "¿Quieres que entre allí y vea si tengo algo que es aún más inútil, así que puedes tirarlo y no hacer absolutamente nada con eso ?! "

Luego comenzaron a huir de los moteros, tratando de perderlos, pero se detuvieron cuando salieron de algún árbol y descubrieron que había ciclistas que venían directamente hacia ellos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacer nada, un boomerang salió de la zona donde no se encontraba y golpeó a todos los motoristas, causando que explotaran al contacto cuando los golpeó.

Jaune y Yang se sorprendieron, mientras Jaune miraba hacia adelante y hacia atrás desde donde venía, mientras Yang solo se quedaba allí y miraba. "Funcionó", dijo Jaune.

"No", se dijo a sí misma Weiss, "La gente simplemente no explota cuando es alcanzada por un boomerang".

"Bueno, esos sí", señaló Nora.

"Bueno, al menos no estamos muertos", señaló Yang, "Jaune tuvo suerte de que eso sucediera".

"Oh, estoy seguro de que Jaune te sorprenderá más de lo que piensas", dijo Pyrrha con una sonrisa.

"Ya", sonrió Yang, "¿Qué tal dinero P? Ten algo que quieras compartir".

"No", respondió Pyrrha suavemente.

"Huh, no eres divertido en absoluto", dijo Yang haciendo pucheros.

Más motociclistas comenzaron a acercarse a ellos haciendo que Jauen se pusiera frenético mientras miraba a Yang. "Tenemos que irnos", dijo.

"No puedo correr, porque este estúpido juego dice lo contrario". Yang les hizo un gesto mientras las balas les pasaban, haciendo que se agacharan y buscaran refugio.

"Bueno", gritó Jaune, "¡Ponte en mi espalda!"

"¡Preferiría morir!" Yang gritó.

"NO", exclamó Yang.

"¡Deja de ser terco!"Jaune gritó.

"No, no, ¡Hey, ciclistas ven aquí y mátame!" Yang dijo levantando sus brazos en el aire.

Corriendo a través del bosque, Jaune estaba cargando a Yang sobre su espalda mientras ella continuaba quejándose y le decía que la bajara, mientras los ciclistas los perseguían. Pronto, Jaune y Yang alcanzaron a Pyrrha y Weiss solo para encontrarse al borde de una cascada.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Weiss gritó mirando el agua.

"¡Tú no eres el que lleva Jaune!" Yang gruñó.

"Oh, qué humillante", sonó la voz de Weiss, "Me pregunto qué pensaría Jaune ..."

"Dile cualquier cosa", dijo Yang lanzándole una mirada fulminante, "y me aseguraré de que no puedas caminar otra vez".

Al escuchar las balas detrás de ellos, Pyrrha miró hacia el agua y puso una mirada nerviosa en su rostro. "Tenemos que saltar". Ella dijo.

"¡Estás loco, esto no es iniciación!" Weiss preguntó.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Weiss". Dijo Jaune, mientras Yang se golpeaba contra él y lanzaba su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"¡Saltar!" Pyrrha gritó antes de saltar.

"¡Pyrrha!" Weiss gritó antes de saltar también.

"Jaune salta", le dijo Yang a Jaune.

"¡No!" Jaune respondió el fuego.

"¡Tenemos que saltar!"

"¡No!"

"Jaune, vas a saltar", Yang gruñó cuando ella agarró su oreja, haciéndole gritar de dolor cuando se vio obligado a saltar.

Golpean el agua y pululan lentamente hacia la orilla mientras esperan que los motoristas en la cornisa se vayan, antes de que finalmente se detuvieran en la orilla.

"¿Es asi?" Ruby preguntó mientras la pantalla se oscurecía, "Bueno, al menos fue más largo que el último".

"Ah, pero quiero ver cómo termina". Nora hizo un puchero, "Bueno, supongo que eso fue suficiente ... espera, ¿por qué la pantalla vuelve a encenderse?"

Todos miraron para ver cómo la pantalla volvía y palidecía ante lo que tenían delante.

"Entonces, ¿cómo haces esto?", Preguntó Yang, mientras estaba detrás de una roca haciendo algo con los pantalones.

"Simplemente abre y deja salir", dijo Jaune bastante avergonzado por toda la situación, mientras se paraba detrás de otra roca.

"Oh, Dios mío", dijeron Yang y Weiss al mismo tiempo que sus latidos del corazón comenzaban a disminuir.

Ren por otro lado estaba visiblemente avergonzado, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba pasando y sentía por su compañero, mientras que al mismo tiempo se sentía incómodo ya que él era el único chico en la habitación.

"¿Acabas de sacarlo?" Weiss preguntó por otra roca, "¿Qué es eso? Chicos, ahora mismo hay un pene pegado a mi cuerpo".

"Oh Dioses"Weiss murmuró.

"Whoa", Yang gritó, "Qué, buen dolor. Esto es mucho más fácil".

"Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando", dijo Jaune poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡Pyrrha ven aquí y mira esto!" Weiss llamó.

"¡No, gracias!" Pyrrha volvió a llamar.

"¡Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi suplente!" Weiss exclamó mirando la cara roja de Pyrrha.

"¿Por qué mi yo alterno lo está disfrutando?" Yang gritó, "¡Eso es asqueroso!"

"Es como un asa", Yang llamó a Jaune, "Espera, hay algunas hormigas ... ¡Mueren hormigas!"

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo Ruby gritando, "¡Ew asqueroso, Yang!"

"Espera, ¿puedes apuntar?" Yang dijo volviéndose hacia Ren, "¿Chicos pueden apuntar?"

"¡Sujeto cambia! "Ren dijo que su cara se estaba poniendo roja.

" Oye, Jaune, esto es increíble ", dijo Yang volteándose para mirar a Jaune.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jaune dijo que la hizo detenerse junto con Weiss para darse la vuelta. "No miras, es una cosa".

"¿Por qué es algo Ren?" Yang preguntó.

"Por favor deje de." Ren rogó a los dioses.

"Ren, ¿por qué es cosa de chicos?" Nora preguntó.

"Solo basta", dijo Ren.

La pantalla de repente se apagó, dejando que Ren dejara escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras se relajaba en su silla. Sin embargo, las chicas todavía estaban perplejas por lo que acababa de pasar, pero no pensaron en ello y miraron hacia la pantalla.

"Me pregunto por qué Jaune no está aquí para ver esto con nosotros". Ruby preguntó.

"Ya, quiero decir que estamos viendo otras versiones de nosotros mismos, entonces ¿por qué Jaune no puede estar aquí?" Yang preguntó.

Poco sabían que había un balcón en la parte trasera del teatro y sentado en una silla estaba el propio Jaune. Él había estado allí por un tiempo, en realidad desde que comenzaron. Había visto el universo antes, pero no se le permitió estar con sus amigos y al escucharlos expresar su preocupación, él también se preguntó por qué no podría disfrutarlo con ellos.

"Porque necesitan experimentar algunas de estas otras versiones de ti sin que estés allí". La voz de antes resonó a su alrededor, pero sus amigos no la escucharon. En realidad, sus amigos ni siquiera podían oírlo si lo intentaba. Este ser había hecho algo, pero no sabía a qué llegaba eso cuando podía oír y ver a sus amigos, pero no podían oírlo o verlo.

"Por qué", demandó Jaune.

"Por ahora, todo lo que necesitas saber es que eventualmente te unirás a ellos, pero primero tienen que dejar de verte como estás ahora en el exterior y mirar más por dentro". La voz dijo.

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?" Jaune preguntó.

"Lo descubrirás", respondió la voz.

* * *

 **Fin capítulo**

* * *

Y hecho. Espero que disfrutes esto ya que tuve que cambiarlo un poco para mantenerlo original para evitar problemas.

De todos modos, deja un comentario y dime lo que piensas y ten un buen día / noche / noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí hay otra reacción, señoras y señores.

No soy dueño de RWBY o Thor: Ragnarok

* * *

Capítulo 3: Thor Ragnarok

* * *

"¡Ugh!" Ruby se quejó alzando sus manos en el aire, "¿Cuándo empezará la próxima película?"

"¿Qué?" Blake preguntó volviendo la cabeza hacia la niña pequeña, "Ruby, estas no son películas, sino universos. ¿De dónde sacaste que eran películas?"

"Vamos Blake", exclamó Ruby dirigiéndose a dicha niña, "¡No puedes decirme que ver estos universos no es como ver una película, porque se siente como si lo fuera!"

"Es un poco más fácil de imaginar, en realidad, que son como las películas", estuvo de acuerdo Ren, "pero mi razón para pensarlas así probablemente no está en tu forma de pensar, Ruby. Todavía me cuesta imaginar que haya Diferentes versiones de nosotros en universos paralelos ".

"¿Porqué es eso?" Nora preguntó levantando una ceja a su amiga.

"Es difícil de explicar", continuó Ren, "simplemente me deja perplejo y también siento que si continuamos mostrándonos estos universos, comenzaremos a compararnos con nuestros homólogos".

"¿Bueno o malo?" Yang se burló con una sonrisa: "Puedes verlo como una manera de mejorar en lo que ves que hace tu yo alternativo, sea correcto o incorrecto, para no cometer los mismos errores que ellos cometen o lo que podrías mejorar". sobre."

"Es cierto", Ren se encogió de hombros, "Pero también debes recordar que estas versiones alternativas de nosotros mismos podrían haber experimentado cosas completamente diferentes, entonces hemos nacido o nacido en diferentes circunstancias, lo que hace que sea difícil relacionarnos con ellas y, si vemos una de ellas, digamos, es un dios, entonces todo lo que vendrá es desear y envidiar que podamos ser como ellos, mientras nos desilusionamos con nuestra propia suerte en la vida ".

"Wow", susurró Ruby, "Un poco oscuro".

"Simplemente no quiero que tengamos arrepentimientos o dudas de quiénes somos Ruby", dijo Ren reconfortando, "Nos forjamos nuestros propios caminos y somos el destino. Ya sea bueno o malo, no debemos comparar".

"Bien dicho", dijo Weiss asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Aún así", dijo Yang con una sonrisa, "es genial vernos a nosotros mismos como badass en realties alternativos, ¿eh?"

"Sería bueno ver si mi familia está bien en estas realidades", se susurró Ren para sí mismo, mientras que los otros comenzaron a hablar de que otras versiones de sí mismos eran increíbles. Sin embargo, Nora lo escuchó y le puso una mano reconfortante en la mano, apretándola con fuerza.

Un orbe del techo comenzó a descender, silenciando a todos mientras comenzaba a flotar hacia la pantalla. Sin embargo, este orbe les llamó la atención por lo mucho que se veía diferente a los dos primeros. En lugar de ser solo uno o dos colores y una esfera brillante, parpadeaba en azul cada pocos segundos y crepitaba con electricidad como si hubiera un rayo dentro de ella. Sin mucho aviso, el orbe se fusionó con la pantalla cuando un fuerte trueno sacudió la habitación y la pantalla se iluminó en azul.

"Ummm", dijo Pyrrha algo nerviosa, "Esto es diferente".

" **Fue sabio que Ren te dijera que no te compares"** La voz retumbó a su alrededor, haciéndolos saltar por la brusquedad. **"Esta versión de Jaune es bastante ... poderosa".**

 **Un enorme coliseo apareció en la pantalla ante ellos, mostrando miles y miles de lo que parecían humanos, pero también fanuas y otros humanoides que vitoreaban ruidosamente en todo el estadio.** **En el centro de la misma, en el suelo de tierra, caminaba un hombre vestido con una armadura con el pelo rubio cortado en un zumbido, una perilla y unos penetrantes ojos azules mientras observaba a la multitud que tenía delante.**

"¿Jaune es un gladiador?" Yang dijo asombrado, "¡Eso es genial!"

"¿Qué pasa con todas las personas de aspecto gracioso?" Ruby preguntó: "Como puedo ver a algunos humanos y fanáticos, pero hay algunas personas que miran ... ¡Hay un tipo con malditos tentáculos saliendo de su cabeza!"

"Debería reprenderte por eso, Ruby", dijo Blake mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la pantalla, "Pero veo a un tipo con dos cabezas y el peor mohawk que he visto".

" **Ah, bienvenidos todos mis súbditos de Sakaar!"** **Un hombre alto con bigotes dijo que aparecía como un gran holograma en el centro del estadio.** **"¡Su glorioso gobernante, que soy yo, Arthur Watts, tiene un gran placer para todos ustedes esta noche!"**

"¿Oyeron algo," preguntó Yang mientras el hombre seguía hablando de sí mismo en la pantalla.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Weiss preguntó mirando a su alrededor: "¿Estás hablando de la" película "que se está reproduciendo?"

"No", respondió Yang mirando alrededor de la gran sala, "supongo que es solo mi imaginación, pero pensé que escuché a alguien gritar en la habitación".

"Somos los únicos aquí", dijo Weiss mirando a su alrededor, "A menos que nuestro anfitrión haya hecho algo para que no podamos ver a nadie más en la sala, dudo que haya alguien aquí.

/ - /

"-¡Coloque Watt's!" Cinder gritó en la pantalla delante de ella y luego al hombre sonriente que estaba sentado en unos pocos asientos y que tenían gente alejada de ella. "Este es un universo estúpido y el que lo hizo probablemente estaba sobre algo, porque no hay manera, no hay manera. de la forma en que serías el gobernante de cualquier cosa. ¡Prefiero ver esos dos universos tontos que acabamos de ver y luego verte monólogo sobre ti todo el día! "

"Mi querido", dijo el hombre mientras su sonrisa crecía, "Estás celoso de que no importa en qué universo estemos, todavía salgo mejor que tú".

/ - /

" **Te doy a mi gente", dijo Watt mientras su holograma desaparecía, mientras continuaba hablando por el micrófono de su cabina, "¡El Príncipe de Asgard y el Dios del Trueno, Jaune Arc!"** **Gritó cuando la multitud comenzó a abuchear y tirar cosas a Jaune.**

 **Jaune simplemente ignoró la basura que se arrojó a su cara cuando se levantó el casco y se lo puso, mientras que al mismo tiempo extendía su palo como arma y alistaba su escudo.**

"¡Jaune es un dios !?" Pyrrha exclamó.

"Tal vez", dijo Blake mirando esta nueva versión de Jaune, "Aunque tiene la apariencia de una, podría ser solo un título o algo así".

"¿Qué quieres decir con apariencia?" Yang preguntó levantando una ceja a su compañero.

"Bueno, mira esos músculos y cómo camina y se sostiene", dijo Blake sin darse cuenta de que sus compañeros sonrieron formándose lentamente en su rostro, "Claramente, esta Jaune es poderosa solo por su aspecto".

"¿Lo estás revisando?" Preguntó Nora.

"¡NO!" Llegué un grito simultáneo de Pyrrha, Blake y, sorprendentemente, Weiss.

"Claro que sí, chicos", respondió Nora, riendo en voz alta.

"¿Qué es Asgard?" Ruby pidió no darse cuenta de que sus amigos y compañeros de equipo se sonrojaban que poco a poco empezaban a formarse a partir de sus reacciones: "Nunca antes había oído hablar de un lugar como ese".

"Un universo diferente, Ruby", señaló Ren, causando que la joven dijera "oh" mientras asentía con la cabeza.

" **Y su retador", dijo Watts cuando las luces empezaron a apagarse y todos en el estadio se volvieron completamente locos, "¡La bestia ardiente, el Dragón Dorado! Señoras y señores, les entrego su increíble ...!"** **Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar una puerta del otro lado del estadio del estadio, se abrió de golpe cuando un gigante gigante amarillo con cabello dorado y empuñando un martillo gigante y un hacha salió pisando fuerte mientras rugía.**

"..." era la habitación.

"... ¿Yang?" Ruby preguntó mirando perpleja a la pantalla.

"Ya…" respondió Yang.

"Eres grande ..." dijo Blake sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

"No de una manera gorda", completó Pyrrha.

"Sólo ... músculo", agregó Weiss.

"Mucho músculo", dijo Nora asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Es algo bueno, Jaune es un Dios", dijo Yang mirando fijamente a la pantalla ante ella.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Weiss.

"Porque si no lo fue, él o cualquiera que se enfrente a este Yang está jodido", dijo Nora con una gran sonrisa.

" **Si!"** **Jaune gritó sacudiendo todo su cuerpo con emoción.** **Luego observó a la multitud y volvió la vista hacia una cabina donde estaba Watts, sentada con una mujer muy nerviosa, de piel bronceada y cabello verde, que lentamente intentaba alejarse del sofá en el que estaba.** **"¡Mira quién es Esmeralda! ¡Es Yang!"**

 **Todos se quedaron en silencio en el coliseo, incluyendo Watts y Emerald.** **Watts se preguntó por qué su nuevo retador estaba tan emocionado de ver a la persona que seguramente lo destruiría, mientras que Emerald, por otra parte, simplemente soltó un chillido silencioso mientras sus ojos tenían el tamaño de platos.**

"¡ **Es una amiga del trabajo!"** **Jaune llamó al notar el silencio en la multitud con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, antes de volverse hacia Yang, quien solo le estaba dando una mirada extraña.**

"¿Quién es esa chica de pelo verde?" Yang preguntó, estrechando sus ojos a la mujer en la pantalla, "Ella parece familiar ..."

"Creo que es Emerald Sustria, creo", dijo Ruby recordando a la nueva chica, "creo que es de Haven".

"¿Por qué parece tan asustada de Yang?" Pyrrha preguntó, mientras también estrechaba sus ojos a la niña en cuestión, "y cuál es su relación con Jaune como en este universo".

" **Yang!"** **Jaune saludó a su viejo amigo que se limitó a suspirar ante su respuesta: "¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Te acuerdas de Emerald, verdad? Mi hermana".** **Jaune señaló a Emerald, lo que hizo que Yang mirara a la chica que de inmediato lanzó un grito interno silencioso cuando sus ojos se encontraron.**

"¿Hermana?" Pyrrha dijo confundida, pero aliviada al mismo tiempo, "Bueno, supongo que en este universo los hermanos de Jaune con esa chica Esmeralda".

"Eso es bastante ... extraño", dijo Weiss rascándose la barbilla, "hace que te preguntes si otros universos nos tienen hermanos, ¿no es así?"

"Supongo que" asintió Blake, "es bastante interesante de pensar y abre muchas preguntas y teorías".

/ - /

"Ustedes dos relacionados?" Mercurio le preguntó a Esmeralda.

"No que yo sepa", Emerald se encogió de hombros, "Podría ser adoptada, ya sabes. Aunque es bueno ver esto ..."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Mercurio.

"Nunca antes tuve un hermano", susurró Emerald, "O una familia, y ver a este tío Jaune tan emocionado de verme y todo y llamarme hermana realmente me pone ... a gusto, supongo".

"Eh, ok entonces." Mercury dijo que no le importaba demasiado.

"Me pregunto cómo están las relaciones en este universo?" Preguntó Esmeralda.

" **Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, Yang", Jaune continuó su conversación con la gigantesca mujer amarilla, sin importarle que había miles de personas mirándolos con asombro y asombro. "La primera es que perdí a mi Espada, que más bien apestaba. Mi padre murió, y luego, después de su muerte, descubrí que tengo una loca y psicótica hermana llamada Cinder, que resulta ser la Diosa de la Muerte y quiere destruir todo lo que mi padre construyó. Yang, ¿algo interesante?**

" **No Yang solo ella-Hulk!"** **Yang gruñó mientras aplastaba sus armas juntas.**

"Ella-Hulk, ¿en serio?" Weiss le preguntó a Yang con una sonrisa en su rostro: "Parece que tienes un alter ego, que habla en tercera persona".

"¡Al menos me veo rad!" Yang aclamó: "Me refiero a mirarme!"

"¿Extrañaron que el padre de Jaune está muerto y que tiene una hermana que es la Diosa de la Muerte?" Ruby preguntó por lo que sus compañeros de equipo y amigos se quedaron en silencio mientras pensaban en lo que acababa de decir y compartían miradas solemnes.

/ - /

"Diosa de la muerte", reflexionó Cinder ante el título con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Eso suena interesante".

"Él te dice psicópata", dijo Tryian.

"Y tú eres de quien hablar", Cinder miró furiosa antes de que su sonrisa regresara. "El título aún me pone la piel de gallina y saber que quiero destruir el legado de mi padre en este universo es aún mejor".

"Estás enfermo", sonrió Watt.

" **Está bien, entonces", dijo Jaune alzando una ceja a su viejo amigo, "Ella-Hulk ... ¿por qué no nos levantamos?** **de aquí juntos y ve a salvar a asgard?** **Realmente podría usar la ayuda y ... "**

" **No hay ayuda, solo pelea!"** **Yang dijo golpeando sus armas de nuevo.**

 **Jaune apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar antes de que Yang se estrellara justo donde estaba, incrustando sus armas en el suelo y sacudiéndolas violentamente para sacarlas del suelo.** **"Ahora, Yang", trató de razonar Jaune antes de que Yang sacara su martillo del suelo y lo golpeara contra el estómago de Jaune, enviándolo a volar contra la pared de la arena con un ruido sordo.** **"Está bien, eso duele", dijo Jauen débilmente mientras saltaba de su muesca en la pared.**

"¿Cómo sobrevivió eso?" Weiss gritó, aturdido y sorprendido, "¡Incluso con el aura, un golpe de eso seguramente habría roto huesos o algo así!"

"Es un dios", respondió Yang encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso respondiera a su pregunta: "Vomit-boy probablemente puede recibir una verdadera paliza en este universo y salir ileso".

"Oh, él puede recibir una paliza en cualquier momento", dijo Pyrrha atrayendo algunas miradas hacia ella, lo que le hizo sonreír nerviosamente y frotarse la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Bueno, cada vez que lo escatimamos, es muy difícil de derribar y puede tomar. El castigo como nadie que he visto, es realmente impresionante ".

 **Rodando sobre sus hombros, Jaune solo tuvo una fracción de segundo antes de que tuviera que esquivar a Yang cuando ella se acercaba a él, con las armas sobre su cabeza listas para aplastar.** **"Yang", gruñó Jaune bloqueando uno de sus ataques con su escudo y parando su hacha con su espada mientras cerraban las armas, mirándose a los ojos "No soy tu enemigo. Necesitas controlarte Yang" ! Te necesito por aquí! "**

" **No Yang solo ella-Hulk!"** **Yang rugió cuando golpeó sus armas de nuevo sobre las de Jaune, obligándolo a arrodillarse.**

"¡Mira a Jaune, vamos!" Nora gritó: "¡Vamos, líder audaz! ¡Patea el trasero de Yang!"

"¡Oye!" Yang se quejó. "¿¡Del lado de quién estás!?"

"El lado de mi líder", dijo Nora sonriendo a la rubia, "Está claro que ustedes están peleando y si están luchando, entonces tenemos que animar a nuestro lado".

"Es otro universo, Nora", dijo Weiss, "Ellos no pueden aquí".

"¡Vete, Jaune, puedes hacerlo!" Pyrrha coreaba lanzando un puño hacia adelante.

"¡Ve Yang!" Ruby aplaudió, "¡Vamos Jaune!"

"Elige una hermanita de lado", se quejó Yang.

"Estoy en tus dos lados!"

"Argh, no importa," dijo Weiss arrastrando las palabras.

" **Bien, entonces", gruñó Jaune mientras se alejaba de ella, mientras blandía su club, "Parece que tenemos que hacer esto el ..."** **_¡Golpear!_** **Jaune fue enviado volando por el aire, dejando caer sus armas en medio del vuelo y rodando hasta detenerse cuando golpeó el suelo con fuerza.**

"Ah, y Yang se mete en un golpe sucio", comentó Nora, "¿Qué hará Jaune a continuación?"

"Nora", preguntó Ren dirigiéndose a su compañero, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Y parece que Jaune se está recuperando", dijo Nora ignorándolo por completo, "Son dos para Yang, cero para Jaune y un punto muerto. ¿Qué hará nuestro valiente líder a continuación?"

 **Sacándose un poco de sangre de su labio, Jaune miró a Yang cuando ella levantó los brazos hacia la multitud y soltó un rugido de victoria antes de enfrentarlo de sonrió levemente antes de levantarse, rompiéndose el cuello cuando comenzó a correr hacia Yang a toda velocidad, levantando tierra mientras avanzaba.** **Si Yang quería pelea, entonces ella la conseguiría.**

 **El gigante rubio soltó otro rugido antes de que ella cargara a Jaune para encontrarse con él de frente.** **Justo cuando los dos estaban a escasos metros uno del otro, ambos saltaron, Jaune apretó los puños y Yang con sus armas en alto sobre su cabeza.** **Antes de que ella pudiera derribar dichas armas, Jaune lanzó su puño derecho debajo de su mandíbula, volando a través de la arena, mientras que al mismo tiempo perdía el agarre de su martillo, que Jaune atrapó en sus manos.**

"¡Oh y un corte superior increíble por Jaune!" Nora aplaudió, haciendo que Pyrrha también vitoreara mientras Yang ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Lucky shot", murmuró Yang.

"¡Vamos Yang! ¡¿Vas a tomar eso ?!" Ruby gritó.

"Estamos aquí Ruby!" Weiss rugió a su compañero de equipo.

 **Jaune no le dio a Yang en ningún momento para recuperarse antes de que estuviera encima de ella, balanceando su enorme martillo sobre ella mientras intentaba bloquear los golpes con su hacha, que después de unos segundos se redujo a nada, pero los restos la abandonaron. Abierto a los ataques de Jaune.** **Ella trató de bloquear, pero Jaune no paró y continuó su ataque.** **La peleadora rubia se acercó lentamente a la rodilla y comenzó a subir pesadamente, lo que provocó que Jaune se detuviera y se tomara un momento para mirar a su amigo golpeado y roto.**

" **Oye niña grande", dijo Jaune en un tono suave mientras caminaba hacia el gigante, "el sol se está poniendo muy bajo".** **Dijo con calma mientras la multitud guardaba silencio y admirada por lo que estaba haciendo.**

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo líder intrépido ?!" Nora se quejó, "¡Aprovecha el momento! ¡Rómpele las piernas!"

"Nora!" Ren miró sorprendido a su compañero.

"¿Qué pasa contigo y rompiendo piernas?" Weiss le preguntó.

 **Yang resopló ruidosamente, limpiando sus fosas nasales del polvo cuando notó que la mano de Jaune lentamente se extendía hacia ella.** **Casi hipnóticamente, Yang hizo** **lo mismo, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Jaune cuando finalmente estaba llegando a su amigo.** **Pero, antes de que sucediera algo más, Yang agarró la mano de Jaune, causando que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par cuando fue arrojado sobre su cabeza y hacia el suelo, luego volvió a levantarlo con ella todavía sosteniendo su mano y se estrelló contra el suelo.** **Este proceso se realizó varias veces hasta que Yang tiró a Jaune lejos de ella y rugió con furia.**

"¡AY!" Yang gritó haciendo una mueca de dolor, "¡Eso parecía doler mucho!"

"¡Qué engañoso!" Nora rugió al encender el Yang en la habitación, "¡Él solo estaba siendo amable!"

"No debería haber bajado la guardia", señaló Pyrrha, "¿Pensé que le había enseñado a Jaune mejor que eso?"

"Un universo diferente", repitió Ren, "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles?"

"Nunca lo lograrán", se quejó Blake entre dientes, mientras Nora gritaba una serie de maldiciones hacia el peleador rubio.

/ - /

"Creo que tu hermano acaba de sacarle el viento". Mercury le gruñó a Emerald.

"¡Cállate!" Ella casi le gritó: "¿Está bien?"

" **Si!"** **Emerald dijo, poniéndose de pie y señalando a su hermano mientras permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, "¡Eso es exactamente lo que se siente!"**

 **Yang no se detuvo, saltó en el aire y aterrizó en Jaune, lo que le hizo gruñir ruidosamente cuando Yang descendió sobre él con sus puños.** **Cada vez que ella golpeaba a Jaune, Jaune tenía destellos en su memoria de su padre, Ozpin, de pie solo en el campo mirando a su hijo.** **Cada vez que llegaban los destellos, llegaban las palabras de su padre antes de que él falleciera y salía de este plano de existencia diciéndole a Jaune algo que no entendía del todo.**

"Parece que esto ha pasado por lo mismo". Dijo mercurio

"Parece que dolió," Emerald hizo una mueca.

/ - /

"Wow", dijo Ruby, "¿Es el padre de Ozpin Jaune?"

"En esta dimensión parece", respondió Weiss.

"Cualquier cosa es posible", asintió Ren, "pero ¿por qué Jaune tiene imágenes de su padre y qué está tratando de decirle Ozpin?"

 **Antes de que Yang pudiera golpear a Jaune de nuevo, los ojos de Jaune se volvieron de un azul brillante y parecieron arrepentirse de electricidad.** **Cuando Yang volvió a caer sobre él, Jaune simplemente atrapó su puño en su mano y la miró con furia al ver que** **su frustración se convertía en sorpresa cuando miraba esos orbes azules.** **Su visión luego se llenó con un puñetazo lleno eléctrico de Jaune, enviando a su cielo en el aire y aterrizando lejos en un gigantesco montón de tierra y polvo.**

"... .."

"Qué", comenzó Weiss.

"El", dijo Yang.

"Diablos", Nora terminó con una sonrisa gigante, "¡Vamos Jaune!"

 **Jaune se puso de pie cuando la iluminación se quebró a su alrededor y los truenos empezaron a resonar sobre él, mientras la multitud comenzó a cantar su nombre.** **_"¡Dios del trueno!"_** **Estaban en un frenesí y estaban emocionados de ver a su nuevo campeón ganar un partido contra el actual.** **Sin embargo, un hombre en general no estaba muy emocionado por eso, ese hombre era Watts, ya que rápidamente presionó un botón en un reloj que tenía en su muñeca y provocó que se activara un dispositivo debajo de la oreja de Jaune en su cuello.** **El dispositivo pronto zumbó y envió dolor a través del cuerpo de Jaune, aturdiéndolo por un momento antes de que se desplomara en el vio esto y vio su oportunidad de golpear y golpear que ella hizo.**

"Bueno", dijo Yang alzando una ceja, "Eso es bastante injusto".

"Supongo que no quería que Jaune ganara", dijo Pyrrha, horrorizada de que su enamoramiento se eliminara tan fácilmente de un pequeño dispositivo, "¿Pero por qué? ¿Para qué sirve para que pierda?"

"Probablemente apostó algo", supuso Weiss, "parece probable y los que quieran ganar harán lo que tengan que hacer. Incluso, a costa de la vida de otra persona, harán cualquier cosa para ganar, incluso hacer trampa".

"Eso está podrido", dijo Ruby sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Parece que no importa en qué universo estés, todavía hay personas que aprovecharán o usarán a otros para su propio propósito". Ren dijo monotonía.

 **Saltando en el aire, Yang aterrizó justo encima de Jaune, cancelando cualquier poder que estaba acumulando en una instancia y saltó en el aire.** **Luego se lanzó hacia abajo con los puños frente a ella y un gruñido en la cara, lo que provocó que los ojos de Jaune se abrieran de par en par cuando chocó con él.**

" **Otro Doug", dijo un monstruo de roca llamado Tuscon antes de que el polvo se elevara en el aire.**

"¿Está él ... muerto?" Ruby preguntó con horror.

"Dudoso", dijo Weiss cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, "no tengo la sensación de temor y parece que Jaune podría sobrevivir a una bomba que se lanzó sobre él en este universo, así que no hay preocupación".

"Oh, está bien entonces", dijo Ruby todavía sin estar segura del resultado final.

"Así que Yang ganó?" Dijo Blake.

"Haciendo trampa", respondió Nora enviando a la rubia una mirada fulminante.

"Oye, no lo hice ni me lo hice". Yang dijo levantando las manos en defensa. "Culpar al chico con el bigote".

"Jaune hubiera ganado esa pelea", dijo feliz Pyrrha, "si fuera justo y todo, saldría victorioso".

"Wow, sintiendo el amor P-dinero", Yang gimió ganándose un "lo siento" de Pyr.

"Entonces, ese fue un universo muy divertido de ver", dijo Ruby, atrayendo toda su atención.

"Sí, lo fue", dijo Weiss con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, "No pareció agravarme como la última y creo que todos lo disfrutamos bastante bien".

"Entonces, ¿qué sigue después?" Preguntó Nora.

* * *

 **Fin capítulo**

* * *

Y hecho. Espero que disfrutes esto ya que tuve que cambiarlo un poco para mantenerlo original para evitar problemas.

De todos modos, deja un comentario y dime lo que piensas y ten un buen día / noche / noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí hay otro capítulo.

Seguro y no poseo RWBY o Beyblade.

Capítulo 4: Beyblade

* * *

"¡Hurra!" Nora gritó levantando los brazos en el aire cuando vio otra esfera que consistía en el universo, caer desde la parte superior del techo con las otras colecciones de orbes. El orbe de antes salió disparado de la pantalla con un rayo de luz y trueno, al pasar por encima del otro que lo reemplazaría. "¡Aquí viene otro universo!" Nora vitoreó.

"Ok, ¿qué es lo que está mal con este orbe?" Preguntó Weiss mientras ella y los demás miraban el orbe azul claro con amarillo. Daba vueltas rápidamente, mientras giraba al mismo tiempo.

"¿Está teniendo un ataque o algo así?" Ruby preguntó mientras se agachaba cuando el globo volaba sobre sus cabezas.

"Un universo ... está teniendo un ataque?" Weiss preguntó levantando una ceja a su compañero, "Ruby, ¿oyes lo que dices?"

"¿Pico de azúcar?" Yang ofreció con una sonrisa.

"¿Pico de azúcar?" Blake cuestionó, "¿Cómo puede un universo tener una fiebre del azúcar?"

"¡Por qué solo vierte un poco de azúcar en eso!" Nora exclamó feliz, ganando un adulto del fauno y la heredera.

Sin mucho acuerdo después de eso, el orbe disparó, o se arremolinó hacia la pantalla y colisionó con ella, mostrando una mezcla de colores que crecían y giraban una dentro de la otra.

El coliseo de Amity flotaba muy por encima de las torres de Beacon Academy. Dentro del coliseo, la multitud estaba inquieta. "¡Es el segundo día del Torneo Justice Five!" Proclamó Glynda Goodwitch."Beacon pierde una batalla más, ¡parece que Salem estará a cargo del mundo de Beyblading!"

"¿Huh?" Ruby preguntó.

"¿Qué es Beyblading?" Yang expresó.

"¿Quién es Salem?" Pyrrha dijo que cada vez estaba más interesada en el nuevo universo: "Nunca había oído hablar de ella ni de Beyblading".

"O el Torneo Justicia Cinco", dijo Ren, "debe ser como algo agregado al Festival Vytal en este universo".

Cinder dejó escapar el bostezo de los bancos de su equipo. "Ok Mercury, supongo que eres el próximo gran hombre. Veamos si puedes terminar esto rápidamente, porque me estoy aburriendo" comentó con un movimiento despreocupado de sus ojos.

Emerald se rió entre dientes por el comentario de sus líderes: "No te preocupes por Cinder, ella solo quiere que ganes para que no se ensucie las manos".

"No tengo intenciones de perder". Mercury respondió bruscamente.

"Me alegro de que tengas confianza. Ahora discúlpame mientras tengo una pequeña siesta", replicó Cinder mientras se estiraba en el banco.

"¡Blahahahahaha!" Watt rugía a carcajadas al otro lado del teatro, completamente oculto junto con su grupo, debido a que la entidad no quería que nadie descubriera quién estaba allí por sus propios motivos.

"¡Así que no soy yo!" Cinder exclamó, "¡Yo nunca diría eso!"

"¡Adivina que esta versión tuya es extremadamente diferente!" Watt's proclamó, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de Cinder, "Puede que hayas sido la Diosa de la Muerte en el último universo, ¡pero parece que eres un vago en este!"

Tanto Watt como Tyrian se reían a carcajadas, mientras Cinder se hundía cada vez más en su asiento, completamente avergonzada.

"Aquí están las situaciones de los niños. El equipo de Salem lidera este torneo con dos triunfos y un empate". Glynda explicó que, a kilómetros de distancia, en una pequeña habitación de hospital, estaban Hazel y su hermana menor, Grechen. "Si ganan la próxima batalla, ganarán el torneo. Pero no crean que Pyrrha y su equipo aún no se han recuperado. El equipo de Salem está listo, pero ¿dónde está el próximo Blader para Beacon?" La multitud rugió ruidosamente cuando Glynda continuó su cadena de comentarios. "Estamos esperando, pero nadie está aquí, y lo más importante, ¿quién es su quinto Blader?"

Los cantos continuos de la multitud sacudieron las paredes del coliseo. "Muchacho, oh, chico, esto me está volviendo loco", gruñó Cardin sobre la multitud. Flanqueando a cada lado estaba Velvet y Taiyang. "¿Qué es lo que mantiene a Pyrrha de todos modos?"

De vuelta con Ruby y la pandilla.

"¿Está Cardin sentado al lado de Velvet?" Weiss preguntó. "Eso es un poco impactante".

"No", argumentó Ruby, "¡qué sorprendente es ver a mi papá allí! ¿Por qué está allí en primer lugar?"

"Para ver este torneo", adivinó Yang, "todavía no tiene sentido que esté sentado justo al lado de Velvet o Cardin ya que ni siquiera los conoce".

"Buenas tardes a todos, este es Peter Port junto a mi coanfitrión Bart Oobleck. Creo que veo a Pyrrha entrar al Coliseo". Puerto proclamado desde su caja.

Lentamente, Pyrrha salió a la luz, su paso confiado siempre presente. Su armadura brillaba como si acabara de brillar. A cada lado estaba Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, con Ren detrás del grupo junto a Nora y Penny. "Pero todavía no sabemos quién enfrentará a Mercurio" agregó Oobleck, mientras Pyrrha miraba fríamente a Mercury.

"¡Oye, mira su Penny!" Ruby gritó de alegría al ver a su amiga. "¡Y mira que soy yo, Weiss, Ren y Nora junto con Pyrrha! ¡Esto es increíble!"

"¿Pero dónde está Jaune?" Pyrrha preguntó frotándose la barbilla, "No lo he visto y si estos universos son sobre él, ¿dónde está él?"

Mercurio pensó con confianza, "todavía no han elegido un jugador, parece que somos yo y Pyrrha".

Pyrrha cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el último tramo de pasos, "nuestras espaldas están contra la pared, es hora de revelar nuestra arma secreta".

"Déjame adivinar", dijo Weiss agitando su mano de una manera despreocupada, "Jaune es su arma secreta".

"Trama giro", exclamó Yang, "Soy yo".

"Ni siquiera sabes quién es", dijo Blake poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡Prepárense chicos y chicas!" Glynda gritó emocionada. "¡Ha llegado la competencia y Pyrrha no está de humor para perder esta batalla!"

"Esa debe ser la mayor emoción que he visto en la cara de la señorita Goodwitch", Nora se animó al ver a su maestra mostrar más emoción de lo que normalmente hacía.

"Nora", dijo Ren mirando a su compañero, "Eso es bastante grosero, ¿no crees?"

"¿Qué?", Dijo Nora, nerviosa, recibiendo miradas de todos, "Es cierto, ¿no es así?" Todos se tomaron un momento para pensar y, sorprendentemente, algunos de ellos asintieron.

Salem apenas ocultó una sonrisa de su asiento central con vista al público. Sus fríos ojos rojos nunca ocultan su malicia. "Hablando de los perdedores, Salem parece que está disfrutando esto", comentó Oporto.

"¡Ah!" Ruby gritó al ver a la dama aterradora.

"¡Quémalo!" Yang llamó.

"¿Eso es Salem?" Pyrrha dijo que todo el color se le escapaba, "Ella es bastante, hum, agradable".

"Miedo", espetó Nora.

"Mira lo que dices Peter, ella puede ser la jefa el próximo año" agregó Oobleck con tono preocupado.

Mercury se cruzó de brazos, su sonrisa de confianza nunca desapareció de su rostro. "Veo que lo lograste, estaba seguro de que ibas a desanimarte". Se burló mientras caminaba hacia el plato de beyblade aún oculto.

Los labios de Pyrrha se arquearon hacia arriba. "Oh, lo hice, pero no voy a ser contra quien estás luchando". Ella señaló dramáticamente hacia el pasillo. "¡Mira esto!"

Lentamente, Jaune entró en la arena, su armadura, una vez prístina, estalló, abollada y agrietada. "Maíz dulce con crema, no creo en mis ojos". Port exclamó, la multitud de inmediato estalló en abucheos por el joven.

"Wow, ¿qué ha pasado Jaune?" Pyrrha preguntó mirando su armadura gastada. "Parece que acaba de luchar contra un grupo de Ursa Majors".

"Interesante", dijo Weiss al examinar a este nuevo Jaune. "Pero todavía no entiendo qué es Beyblading".

"Este es el giro más extraño de los eventos que he visto a Peter. Justo el otro día Jaune desairó a sus ex compañeros de equipo, ¡ahora se ha unido al Team Beacon!" La voz de Ooblecks se quebró de orgullo cuando Jaune se acercó a sus compañeros de equipo.

"Y todo es legal, necesitaban un quinto jugador. ¡Hookie Dyna llegaron al pozo con Jaune!" Puerto agregado alegremente.

La sonrisa de Mercury vaciló mientras observaba al caballero. "Bueno, parece que algún bebé llora se fue a casa con su mami".

Pyrrha saltó rápidamente diciendo: "Estás equivocado, Mercury, y hemos decidido que Jaune peleará en la cuarta ronda".

Nora sonrió mientras Jaune caminaba junto a ella. "Bueno, vámonos, o ustedes, los punk de Salem, tienen miedo de terminar el torneo". Ella se burló del otro equipo.

Raven sonrió debajo de su máscara nunca más. "Oh, por favor, odio recordarte, pero Jaune perdió el partido en el torneo preliminar". Dijo Emerald mientras giraba los ojos hacia la mujer más baja.

"Jaune perdido?" Ruby preguntó: "Quiero decir, con la forma en que todos lo tratan, tiene que ser algo fuerte en este universo, por lo que es un poco sorprendente que haya perdido".

"Todo el mundo pierde hermanita", dijo Yang dándole palmaditas en el hombro, "A veces esas luchas que perdemos nos hacen más fuertes".

"¡Pero nunca pierdes!" Ruby exclamó mirando hacia ella.

"Eh, todos menos yo, supongo", dijo Yang encogiéndose de hombros.

"No sé", respondió Nora con una sonrisa, "¿recuerdas esa pelea de comida?"

"¡Tienes suerte!" Yang replicó.

"Al igual que Jaune obtuvo un tiro de la suerte en el último universo", tarareó Nora sonriendo ante la mirada frustrada en la cara de Yang.

"Y ahora crees que nos vencerás con este desgastado Blader". Mercury agregó que su confianza una vez vacilada se multiplicó por diez.

"Cinder, levántate, tenemos problemas". Raven dijo fríamente.

Jaune miró al grupo desde Salem, sus ojos se llenaron de ira mientras señalaba hacia "Cinder, ¡es a ti a quien quiero!" Él desafió a la mujer que aún estaba medio tumbada.

Con el grupo de Cinder

"Pssst", Mercury le susurró algo a Emerald que estaba sentada a su izquierda, mientras que Watt y Tyrian seguían riéndose de Cinder en la pantalla, para consternación de Cinder. "No puedo recordar, ¿pero tengo algo de carne con ese tipo Jaune Arc o algo así?"

"No", respondió Emerald mirando a su compañero, "No lo creo, ¿por qué?"

"No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que sí o algo así, es algo extraño". Mercury se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, parece que tiene más problemas con Cinder que tú, así que no te preocupes", sonrió Emerald una vez que vio su reacción.

"¡No le tengo miedo a nadie!" Él gritó susurrado.

"Claro que no lo eres", respondió Emerald con una mirada fija.

"¡Guau! ¡Jaune acaba de dejar caer el guante y desafiar a Cinder a una batalla! Ahora la pregunta es: ¿se morderá el anzuelo y recordará lo que sucedió en el torneo preliminar?" La voz de Glynda resonó sobre la muchedumbre que todavía se burlaba.

Cinder suspiró "¿Por qué yo?" Ella cuestionó, mientras Mercury caía en el banco junto a ella.

"Bueno, parece que estás despierta Cinder". Él declaró simplemente.

"Puedes hacerlo, eres el mejor". Esmeralda casi se desmayó.

"Beso el culo", murmuró Mercury.

"¿Por qué tenía que ir a buscarme? Él es tuyo Mercury". Cinder respondió mientras se sentaba completamente.

Mercurio miró los ojos firmes de Jaune y dijo: "No lo creo". Mercury sabía que Jaune tendría esta coincidencia. Incluso, si tenía que esperar a que Pyrrha y él tuvieran la suya.

Raven de repente interrumpió, "Ok escucha, te estoy hablando como tu entrenador. Esta batalla es tuya Cinder". Ella se quitó la máscara y sus ojos rojos rubí. "Ve", ordenó ella sin espacio para discusiones.

De vuelta con RWBY y NPR

"¿Mamá?" Cuestionó Yang.

"¿Huh?" Ruby preguntó cuando vio a su hermana pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos, "¿Qué pasa, Yang?"

Negando con la cabeza, Yang le dio a Ruby una sonrisa fácil. "Nada, solo algo que no es tan importante". Dijo, haciendo que Ruby asintiera con la cabeza, mientras se volvía hacia la pantalla y miraba a la mujer llamada Raven.

Cinder suspiró mientras se levantaba del banco. "De acuerdo."

El equipo de Beacons lentamente se dirigió hacia sus bancos. "Oye, Pirra, espero que entiendas que un lazo no es una opción". Penny expresó su opinión con un aire de preocupación.

"Vamos Jaune". Ruby aplaudió a su compañero de equipo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras que conducían al plato.

"Si perdemos este Jauney es el final de la línea". Nora agregó con una confianza inquebrantable.

"Puedes hacerlo." Ren le dio una palmada a Jaune en la espalda.

"Hazlo por el equipo de Jaune". Weiss dijo.

Pirra miró a los Caballeros de vuelta. "Entras allí y les muestras lo que tienes". Su voz era segura, pero nunca abría los puños.

"No te preocupes" dijo Jaune tranquilamente mientras daba su primer paso hacia el estadio, "sé lo que tengo que hacer, y lo haré" terminó, sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

"Bueno, alguien tiene más confianza ¿no?" Weiss dijo cruzando sus brazos.

"Eso está bien", respondió Pyrrha con una sonrisa, "Me alegra ver que Jaune toma el control y se para un poco más alto".

"Y se ve bien mientras lo haces", Ruby dijo efusivamente.

"El Jaune de este universo ciertamente se mantiene más alto", comentó Ren, "pero estoy seguro de que con más práctica y disciplina nuestro propio Jaune será como este".

"Muchacho, oh niño Bart, estas articulaciones saltan mientras Jaune se prepara para vengarse de Cinder". La voz del puerto se filtró sobre el audio del coliseo.

A mitad de las escaleras, Jaune se detuvo y se volvió, con los ojos desorbitados en Pyrrha. "He esperado, he esperado y, finalmente, los destinos aquí".

El campeón pareció confundido mientras continuaba subiendo por la escalera. "¿Qué?" Ella se preguntó, preocupación clara en su voz.

"¿A que se debió todo eso?" Yang dijo confundido.

Pyrrha también pareció confundida y entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. "La gente simplemente no dice eso para decir eso. Lo que Cinder le hizo a Jaune en este universo ciertamente lo tiene nervioso". Ella dijo mirando a su mejor amiga caminando hacia las escaleras.

Salem se rió entre dientes mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos. "Simplemente no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo aquí. Por qué traerían un perdedor probado para luchar contra Cinder. Ozpin, tus estudiantes han puesto mucha fe en su sistema de metal duro".

"Realmente no me gusta esta mujer!" Nora gritó con los puños apretados.

"Mal, solo malvado", dijo Blake sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Nadie puede hablar así de Vomit-boy y escaparse, mientras yo estoy cerca!" Yang gritó bombeando sus puños. "Oye, voz en el techo o en algún lugar del piso. Déjame a esa mujer de ojos rojos antes de venir a estrellarme en la pantalla". Antes de que ella pudiera responder y llevar a cabo sus amenazas, Yang fue rápidamente retenida por unos cordones de cuero mientras se ataban alrededor de ella y la llevaban de vuelta a su asiento.

"Es otro universo y no el nuestro", refunfuñó Ren, "¿Cuándo aprenderán?"

Jaune encendió su lanzacohetes y sacó un pequeño beyblade plateado y azul. Sus oídos se animaron cuando oyó a Port preguntar: "¿Qué podemos contarte sobre Cinder?" Una Luz se proyectó sobre su cuerpo a medida que aparecía la pantalla de estadísticas en las holoscreens de Amity Coliseum. "Bueno, por lo que he visto, el poder de Cinders proviene de ser una de las doncellas de temporada. La Doncella de Otoño es específica. Eso y ella tiene un Beyblade perverso que ella llama Zeus, y su movimiento especial Forever Fall. Bueno, tú no lo haces. quiero ser golpeado por eso ". Oobleck respondió terminando con un escalofrío.

"¿Y qué hay de Jaune?" Port preguntó.

"O amas u odias a este veterano de Beybattles. Es difícil de creer que comenzó como uno de los Bladers más débiles que existen. Pero hace mucho tiempo que escalaste, casi destronando a Pyrrha Nikos en nuestro último festival vytal. Pero perdió contra Cinder durante Torneos preliminares de Salem "

"¿Casi me gana?" Pyrrha preguntó bastante sorprendida junto con todos los demás.

"Eso es impresionante." Yang silbó.

"Bueno, él es un veterano", dijo Ruby con una sonrisa, "Pero, ¿veterano con Beybattles? Aún no estoy seguro de qué es eso, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con ese lanzador y, por supuesto, con esa cosa de beyblade".

Mercury miró a Raven. "Sabes que me arrepiento de dejar que Cinder tome mi turno Raven". Gimió hacia el gemelo mayor.

"Oh, vamos Mercury, ¿podrías darme un respiro aquí?" Los agujeros en la máscara resplandecieron con una etérea energía roja. "Acéptalo, si Cinder no puede vencer a Jaune, qué oportunidad tienes".Ella terminó fríamente.

"Tú y yo sabemos que eso no va a suceder. Es solo que Cinder obtendrá la gloria y no yo". Mercury rechazó la confianza en el tono de Ravens mientras miraba hacia la pantalla.

De vuelta con el grupo de Cinder

Cinder miró a Mercury, quien se hundió cada vez más en su asiento por la intensa mirada que le estaba dando. Quería que él conociera su lugar y en este universo ya había adquirido el poder de la Doncella de Otoño. Entonces, ¿por qué ella misma en este universo permitiría tal comportamiento, nunca lo sabría, pero se aseguraría aquí y ahora de que Mercury conocía su lugar con seguridad?

El estadio oculto se abrió de par en par, un cuadrado de quince por quince pies, con un anillo de edificios en miniatura alrededor del borde, y cuatro gárgolas formaban grandes pilares en cada esquina."Llamamos a esto el Vale Pride, se basa en la arquitectura antigua de Vale". Oobleck le explicó a la multitud.

De vuelta al equipo RWBY y JNP

"¿Van a pelear en eso?" Weiss preguntó mirando el largo y ancho del estadio. "No es muy grande".

"Quizás luchen". Nora preguntó ganando un chillido silencioso de Pyrrha y algunas sonrojadas de las otras chicas.

"Uh, ¿en eso?" Preguntó Weiss mirando el atuendo de Cinder, "No creo que eso sea ..."

"¿Justa?" Yang ofreció.

"Iba a decir lo apropiado". Weiss dijo.

"Afortunadamente poco ..." Pyrrha murmuró para sí misma, haciendo que Nora sonriera.

"¿Qué fue esa Pirra?" Nora dijo.

"¡Nada!" Pyrrha exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos y su piel pálida.

Cinder bostezó mientras giraba sus ojos ámbar hacia Jaune. "No de nuevo, esto es una pérdida de tiempo".

Jaune le mostró el pequeño top, Phoenix hizo chasquear la hoja, con un Phoenix orgullosamente en el centro, sus plumas de un rojo brillante con una corona dorada. "Esto dice que estás equivocado".

Cinder lo despidió con un "gran trato", colocó su hoja negra más grande en su lanzador de muñeca, "Así que tienes un juguete nuevo para jugar, eso no hará ninguna diferencia"

Glynda levantó su mano sobre el estadio, "¿Bladers estás listo?" Ella recibió asentimiento de parte de ambos antes de gritar "3 ... 2 ... 1"

"¡Déjalo explotar!" El beyblade Jaunes explotó en una gota de llamas azules mientras se elevaba hacia el centro del estadio. "¡Vamos Dranzer!" La parte superior azul rebotó en Zeus con un débil golpe."Vamos" Dranzer rápidamente disparó a Zeus. Pero la hoja más grande se sumergió, se desvió y esquivó.

En algún lugar del teatro con el equipo SSSN

"Heh", Sun soltó una risita, "Déjalo explotar".

/ - /

Con RWBY y NPR

El silencio llenó el espacio entre ambos equipos mientras miraban a los pequeños beyblade que peleaban entre sí mientras disparaban llamas y todo tipo de cosas.

"Bueno", dijo Weiss mirando fijamente la pantalla, "¿Así que eso es beyblading?"

"¿Por qué ese beyblade dispara llamas?", Preguntó Blake mientras miraba la batalla. "¿Y por qué Jaune lo está ordenando?"

"Bueno, ciertamente no son algunos juguetes", dijo Ruby mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a la pantalla, "Son como algunas armas".

"Pequeñas pequeñas armas que pueden hacer que tu día sea muy malo", dijo Yang.

Cinder tuvo una sonrisa repentina y dijo, "Justo como pensaba" Zeus se lanzó hacia adelante golpeando a Dranzer contra la pared de la arena. "Esto es muy fácil". Zeus casualmente saltó a Dranzer de la pared tres veces en rápida sucesión. "Pero también puedo terminarlo"

"¡Ve a Dranzer!" Jaune instó a su Beyblade a su asalto continuo.

Todo lo que hizo la doncella de otoño fue una sonrisa burlona mientras Zeus continuaba esquivando. "Oh, vaya, realmente me estás asustando" Cinder se burló del caballero. De repente, Zeus se lanzó hacia adelante chocando con los salvajes golpes de Dranzer. Jaune hizo una mueca ya que cada fuerte golpe del Beyblade negro podía ser sentido por él.

"¡¿Qué?!" Todos en el teatro y quiero decir que todos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¡¿Él puede sentir lo que está pasando ?!" Ruby exclamó.

"¡Eso no está bien!" Yang dijo preocupación en su voz.

"Es como una muñeca vudú", dijo Nora agarrándole el pelo, "¡Pero en su lugar estás luchando hasta la muerte!"

"Cosas tan pequeñas pueden tener un gran impacto", dijo Pyrrha mirando a Jaune y contuvo el aliento cuando hizo una mueca de nuevo, "Esto puede terminar muy mal chicos".

"No", exclamó Penny mientras veía a Dranzer entrar en la pared de la arena. "¡Jaune se está volviendo loco! Y a este ritmo, Cinder ganará la batalla antes de que Jaune sepa siquiera lo que le está golpeando".

Ren hizo una mueca cuando Dranzer fue arrojado a un metro y medio de la arena, rebotando en una parada tambaleante. "¿Estás diciendo que los sistemas de metal duro son totalmente inútiles contra su Penny?" Ren cuestionó cuando una vez más Dranzer fue arrojado hacia la pared del plato.

Weiss entonó desesperación en su voz, "No", jadeó.

El corazón de Pyrrha tronó en su pecho mientras ella jadeó a Jaune. "Jaune" Sus ojos se dirigieron a la pantalla donde Dranzer estaba inmovilizado contra la pared del plato. "Vamos a pensar en chicos positivos. Tenemos que permanecer unidos, como equipo".

Penny miró la batalla y murmuró "Sí, pero ..."

Jaune lentamente recuperó la compostura después del último golpe y gruñó: "Sigue, vamos", su puño se apretó con fuerza cuando cada golpe sacudió su cuerpo un poco. "Eso es todo", Dranzer se retractó contra Zeus, un orgulloso grito que emanaba de la espada. "Eso es todo", continuó Jaune su mantra.

Cinder se rió suavemente "¿Por qué te molestas? Sabes que no puedes ganar. Estás perdiendo el tiempo", continuó burlándose del caballero que estaba de pie frente al plato.

"Jaune se está cansando chicos", advirtió Ruby mientras miraba a su amiga con un poco de miedo en su voz, "No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo más puede soportarlo".

"No te preocupes, Rubes", dijo Yang agarrando los hombros de su hermana, dándole una nota, "si hemos descubierto algo de estos universos hasta ahora es que Jaune, no importa quién o qué es él puede recibir una paliza y aún así sigue luchando." Sonrió, liberando a su hermana que le hizo un puchero por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza en acuerdo con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

Jaune sonrió orgullosamente. "Ahora lo entiendo", soltó el puño de repente. Dranzer se separó de Zeus y permaneció inmóvil. "Sabes, al principio pensé que pudiste vencerme Cinder", dejó caer los brazos a su lado y continuó: "Pero me di cuenta de que me estoy golpeando a mí mismo, y ahora el juego cambia", afirmó como Dranzer casi perezosamente. Hilado en un semi círculo. "Estoy a punto de dar un vuelco a esta batalla, y cuando lo haga vas a ser historia", terminó su discurso.

"Adelante, pero no creas que no me quedan trucos", explotó Zeus lanzando a Dranzer hacia la pared del plato. No renunciar a la persecución en lo más mínimo Zeus rebotó Dranzer de la pared de saltó dramáticamente golpeó su mano mientras Zeus saltaba al aire después de Dranzer. "Mira lo que quiero decir es muy fácil".

Con el grupo de Cinder

"Ja," Cinder se rió ligeramente recostándose en su asiento con una victoriosa sonrisa en su rostro, "Un discurso tan agradable, pero cuando no puedes respaldarlo, podrías incluso decir que no dijiste nada". Ella rió.

"Arrogance Cinder es lo que debes tener cuidado", gruñó Hazel, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la mujer.

"Si no está fuera de lugar Hazel, está bien", dijo con indiferencia, agitando su mano hacia él.

######

RWBY y NPR

"¡Jaune todavía está luchando!" Nora clamó por su líder.

"¡Vamos Jaune!" Ruby gritó, "¡No baje sin luchar!"

Zeus colisionó en el medio del vuelo con Dranzer y Jaune se tambaleó con la fuerza de un corte superior invisible. El equipo de Beacons observó mientras Jaune caía hacia adelante en el plato. Los ojos azules oscuros de Jaunes se abrieron cuando apenas pudo sostenerse sobre una rodilla. "Debes cavar más profundo," el aura de Jaune se encendió alrededor de su cuerpo. "Debe sacar la energía del interior". Miró a Cinder con un destello depredador en los ojos. Su aura blanca nacarada lo enmascara por completo. Dranzer chilló en respuesta con su Blader, un velo igualmente poderoso de color blanco rodeó su espada.

"No sé lo que está pasando, pero estas batallas realmente comienzan a humear", comentó Port. Al otro lado del coliseo, la audiencia de Ren a Cardin hizo la misma pregunta. "Que esta pasando."

Sin embargo, todo hizo clic para Ironwood mientras miraba. "Oh, ya veo. Y creo que Jaune entiende el secreto".

"¿Qué es señor?" Invierno preguntado.

"Ganar con un Beyblade de metal duro requiere una profunda resonancia emocional entre Blader y Blade. Para Jaune y Dranzer, eso equivale a ira".

La mirada de Jaune nunca vaciló cuando su aura se arrastró hacia una de las gárgolas y la aplastó. "¿Como el hizo eso?" Penny preguntó en voz alta. "¿Y de dónde sacó todo este poder?"

"Para raro", murmuró Weiss. "Algo extraño está pasando."

Nora frunció el ceño profundamente. "Estoy realmente preocupado por Jaune, ¿crees que está bien allí?"

"¡Jaune!" Ren gritó en el plato pero Jaune se quedó quieto.

"Desearía que nos dijera qué está pasando allí". Ruby gimió.

"Pyrrha, tenemos que hacer algo". Ren dijo firmemente.

Las manos de Pyrrha temblaron. "Todavía no. Solo déjalo tocar, no sé qué pasa, pero tengo la sensación de que Jaune tiene un plan".

"Pero Pyrrha no podemos". Ren miró al campeón.

"No, no interferimos, esta batalla es de Jaune, nos mantenemos al margen".

Todos los miembros del equipo RWBY y NPR se pusieron ansiosos y ahora estaban en el borde de sus asientos escuchando y mirando con mucha preocupación y admiración por su amigo.

"¿Puede el aura hacer eso?" Ruby no le preguntó a nadie en particular: "Quiero decir, el aura de Jaune se expandió literalmente de él a su espada y luego a la estatua que rompió".

"He escuchado historias", dijo Ren rascándose la barbilla, "Pero, no mucho. En todo caso podría ser una cosa relacionada con la apariencia, si este universo tiene semblanzas, sin embargo, puede explicarlo".

"¿Podríamos posiblemente descubrir cuál es la apariencia de Jaune en uno de estos universos?" Pyrrha preguntó.

"Tal vez", dijo Blake, "pero debes recordar que todo es diferente. Por lo que sabemos, esto probablemente no tiene nada que ver con una apariencia, sino más bien con lo que dijo Ironwood sobre que Blader y Blade tenían una conexión entre ellos. "

"Vamos por su Dranzer", murmuró Jaune. Su Beyblade respondió volando directamente hacia Zeus. El aura de Dranzers golpeó al Beyblade que huía, ralentizándolo hasta que se incrustó en Zeus.

"Oh, parece que alguien finalmente quiere jugar", se burló Cinder con calma. "Pero no importa porque al final todo será igual".

"¡No apuestes!" Jaune espetó mientras su Beyblade comenzaba a arremolinase con llamas doradas. "¡No queremos perder, y no lo haremos!"

"¿Ahora que?" Weiss preguntó mientras Dranzer se cubría completamente con llamas blancas y doradas.

"¡Dang!" Yang y Nora dijeron al mismo tiempo impresionados por lo que estaban viendo, "¡Quiero uno!" Ambos gritaron al unísono.

Ella se lanzó hacia adelante, sin embargo, Zeus actuó rápidamente y con un estallido de velocidad que lo dejó casi invisible, mientras se apartaba del camino. Solo para ser atravesado por Dranzer."¿Qué?" Cinder se estremeció al sentir eso. Dranzer no se detuvo cuando conducía hacia Zeus por segunda vez, luego un tercero.

"¡Parece que estas batallas finalmente van por el camino de Jaunes!" Oobleck rugió.

"¡Sí, y si puede seguir reuniendo más aura, podría tomar todo el camino!" Puerto agregado mientras Dranzer continuaba su ataque.

"Puedo sentirlo" murmuró Jaune recuerdos de perder a Pyrrha haciendo eco en su mente. "Puedo sentir el poder", sonrió mientras Dranzer golpeaba a Zeus con el Coliseo sacudiendo la fuerza. "Es tan simple Beyblading se trata de tus emociones", gritó Dranzer orgullosamente mientras acorralaba a Zeus. "¡Ataque!" Jaune gritó enérgicamente.

Dranzer respondió por las llamas que se duplicaron en tamaño colisionando con Zeus, arrojando la espada al aire. Zeus dio un salto y dio media vuelta antes de llegar a un tambaleante alto en lo alto de uno de los edificios. "¡Tú tienes su Jaune!" Cardin aplaudió.

"¡Sí, lo ha hecho!" Ironwood flexionó su brazo metálico.

Lentamente, Zeus saltó del edificio aterrizando frente a Cinder en el plato. "¿Qué está pasando? Cinder nunca pierde", suspiró Emerald.

"¡Todos tienen que perder eventualmente!" Yang rugió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Todos menos tu?" Weiss dijo con voz monótona.

Yang puso los ojos en blanco y siguió vitoreando, mientras que Weiss solo dejó escapar un suspiro y continuó mirando con todos los demás.

La sonrisa de los Ravens estaba oculta debajo de su máscara, pero el humor en su voz no estaba oculto. "Sí, bueno, hay una primera vez para todo Emerald".

"Se honesto, Raven, ¿sigues creyendo que Cinder puede acabar con esta? Se supone que es nuestra arma secreta. Pero se ve bien, humana". Mercury cuestionó al entrenador del equipo de Salem.

"¡Bueno, parece que nuestra arma secreta está pateando tus armas secretas!" Nora gritó con júbilo: "¡Ve al líder intrépido!"

Cinder se rió cuando la llama encerrada Dranzer se estrelló contra su propio Zeus. "No está mal Jaune, estás mejorando, de hecho, incluso comenzaste a preocuparme. Pero después de pensarlo, recuperé el sentido".

Salem miró hacia la arena con orgullo. "No es una estrategia brillante Jaune. Desafiando Cinder fue un gran error", afirmó mientras se sentaba en su trono.

Cinder siguió riéndose al caballero que estaba maltratado en el plato. "¿Me estoy metiendo debajo de tu piel?" Preguntó burlona cerrando los ojos, "Es un mal hábito que conozco", sus ojos explotaron en oleadas de llamas ámbar. "Así que déjenme ir al grano", los relámpagos comenzaron a crepitar peligrosamente, vientos fuertes, trozos de tierra comenzaron a encerrar al poderoso Beyblade continuó disparando contra los elementos solo para rebotar.

"Los poderes de la doncella", suspiró Pyrhha. "Ella está usando los poderes de la doncella para imitar el poder de Jaunes. Incluso si puede usar el mismo movimiento que Jaune, su corazón no es lo mismo que Jaune".

"Los poderes de la doncella". Weiss observó asombrado.

"Poderes de la doncella", todos del equipo RWBY y NPR se hicieron eco.

"¿Crees que tenemos alguno de esos poderes en nuestro universo?" Blake preguntó a sus compañeros de equipo.

Todos se miraron el uno al otro y respondieron con un "Nah" todo a la vez.

Dranzer continuó rebotando inútilmente contra el escudo elemental. La risa de las cencerras resonó sobre el aullido del viento "Como puedes ver, ahora soy impermeable a tus ataques. Por lo tanto, cualquier cosa que intentes contra mí será totalmente inútil". Cinder sonrió mientras una fuerte ráfaga de viento creaba un vacío.

"Los poderes de la Doncella, mientras ella tenga esos poderes activos, Jaune ni siquiera puede rasgar a Cinder". El corazón de Pyrrha se apretó dolorosamente.

"Con ese velo elemental, todo lo que Cinder tiene que hacer es esperar, con el tiempo, que el aura de Jaunes ceda". Penny resumió.

"¿Ese es el plan de Cinders?" Ren miró el plato aterrorizado.

"¿Cuál es su problema con Jaune?" Pyrrha finalmente chilló, habiendo tenido suficiente de esto mientras sorprendía a todos a su alrededor, "Si ella es así en nuestro universo así que ayúdame, ¡no lo toleraré!"

"Ah, P-dinero?" Preguntó Yang nerviosamente antes de que Pyrrha le lanzara una mirada.

"¿Qué?" Ella gruñó.

"Nada", Yang se calló rápidamente.

Lentamente se levantaron trozos de piedra cuando Dranzer luchó contra los elementos que la succionaban hacia adentro, el velo de las llamas brillando una vez brillantemente se extinguió por el poderoso ataque elemental. Cada segundo el ataque se hizo más fuerte. Arrastrando a Jaune y Dranzer hacia adentro con cada segundo, forzando lentamente a Jaune a su espalda mientras luchaba. "¡Estos poderes de doncella están en otro nivel!" Weiss exclamó.

"¡Vamos a perder!" Ruby gritó a su comprensión.

"Ruby cállate, este partido está lejos de terminar". Pyrrha le espetó a la mujer más joven: "Este es un equipo, no importa lo que pase, tenemos que creer el uno en el otro. Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es mostrarle a Jaune nuestro apoyo inquebrantable". Pyrrha se puso de pie y corrió lo más cerca posible de la batalla. "¡Jaune! ¡Puedes hacer esto!"

"¡No te rindas, maldito!" Weiss se paró junto al más alto Nikos gritando sus palabras de aliento hacia el plato.

"¡Vamos Jaune!" Ruby gritó.

Jaune miró a su equipo, ¿aún creen en mí? Se giró y miró a Cinder parada inmóvil con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios.

'¡Siempre caiga!' Transmitido a través de su mente como recuerdos de su batalla anterior, se desarrolló una batalla que terminó con él al recibir el estallido de la energía de la doncella en el cofre.

'¡Jaune!' Casi podía sentir que Pirra lo atrapaba antes de que pudiera caerse.

"Sabes que estoy disfrutando mucho de esto. Pero desafortunadamente todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin, igual que tú". Ella ridiculizó a Jaune mientras luchaba contra su poder.

"¡Oh, no lo creo!" Jaune gritó por los aulladores vientos. "En nuestra última batalla, pude probar tus poderes de soltera". Con una poderosa patada, se ancló en el suelo para evitar que Dranzer fuera atrapado más cerca. "¡No dejaré que me derribe!"

"Y lo curioso es que no puedes detenerlo, ¡mirarte tirado en el suelo como un niño pequeño!" Cinder reprendió al caballero.

"¡Mírame!" Jaune rugió Dranzers Las llamas explotaron diez veces más intensamente que nunca antes "¡No eres más que poderes de la Doncella! ¡No dejaré que me derroten! ¡Esto es que no me rendiré! ¡NUNCA! No hasta que lo haya hecho ¡Te he derrotado! ¡NO ME VENCERÁN! " Dranzer se disparó a la masa de ataques elementales, "¡DESTRUIRÉ TUS MAIDEN POWERS!" Su voz era salvaje mientras saltaba en el aire.

El grupo de Cinder

"Blah, tales tonterías heroicas"Cinder escupió mirando la pantalla frente a ella, "esto está debajo de mí".

"No es un camino muy lejos", sonrió Watt cuando Cinder le gruñó: "Apuesto a que un millón de gravamen gana el niño y tú pierdes".

"No me pruebes Watts", amenazó Cinder.

"¿Tienes miedo de perder?" Watts se burló.

Cinder pensó por un momento antes de sonreír maliciosamente a Watts, "Acepto la apuesta".

"¡No puedes hacer esto!" Cinder afirmó. Un estruendoso aplauso resonó por todo el coliseo cuando Dranzer se encontró con Zeus. Zeus fue lanzado tres metros atrás como un atronador '¡Grieta!' silenció los vítores de la multitud. Cinder se veía horrorizado cuando Zeus rebotó en el borde de su plataforma antes de caer de nuevo en la arena girando tambaleante.

Jaune bajó de su salto vertical de veinte pies. Aterrizando sobre sus rodillas en un estado maltrecho y magullado, "Gracias Dranzer," resolló débilmente. Miró a su Beyblade con orgullo "Por estar ahí para mí. Lo único que te pido es que lo aguantes hasta que deje a Cinder". Dijo débilmente, casi derrumbándose en un montón antes de atraparlo. "No pasará mucho tiempo", le prometió a Beyblade, sus cansados ojos aterrizaron en la media luz de Cinder.

RWBY y NPR

"Estos Beyblades", dijo Ren mirando la pantalla por un momento, "Actúan como si tuvieran un alma propia. Cómo Jaune habla con los suyos, es como él hablando con un amigo, animándolo y apoyándolo y de la misma manera, está haciendo lo mismo por él ".

"Extraño", dijo Weiss, "No veo cómo un objeto inanimado podría tener un alma? "

"Tal vez no es inanimado", Ruby respondió golpeando un dedo en el aire, "Tal vez la hoja en sí misma es inanimada, pero podría albergar el alma de una criatura dentro de ella".

"Ruby suena ridículo", Weiss resopló, "Nunca había oído hablar de tal cosa".

"Solo digo", dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ok Jaune, si quieres que te saque de tu miseria lo haré", declaró Cinder con firmeza.

"¡Jaune!" Ren gritó horrorizado por la maltrecha apariencia de Jaune. "¡Vuelve a tus sentidos y complétalo!"

Weiss siguió al instante con "¡Vamos, Jaune, tienes que recordar que es solo un juego!"

Nora apenas atrapó a Ruby mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante, "¡No Ruby!" Ella exclamó fijando a la chica más joven.

"No se puede entrometer. Esta es su batalla y no podemos interferir", afirmó Penny mientras retenía a Weiss y Ren.

Pirra tenía los nudillos blancos mientras sostenía las rodillas, con los ojos cerrados. "Fuera de mi camino, Penny, tenemos que ayudarlo", dijo Weiss desesperadamente.

"Fuera de mi camino", Ruby silba.

Ren miró preocupado a Pyrrha temblando en su asiento. "Pyrrha?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Jaune, sé cuánto quieres ganar", gritó.

El aura Jaunes se encendió fuera de su cuerpo cuando se levantó con pies temblorosos, "Es hora de terminar este Cinder, y haré lo que sea necesario para ganar". Jaune juró.

"Él va a suicidarse por esto", dijo Blake horrorizada de que uno de sus amigos realmente muriera frente a ella.

"¿Cómo puede él ?!" Weiss exclamó temblando en su asiento, "¡Todo lo que es, es un juego estúpido! ¿Por qué, te tirarías la vida por eso ?!"

"Jaune es del tipo que siempre está decidido a ganar o salir mejor", les explicó Pyrrha, "Él no se da por vencido ni cede y hará lo que sea necesario para ganar".

"¡Jaune!" Pyrrha gritó cuando los dos Beybladers se prepararon para su próximo ataque. Miró aterrorizada mientras Dranzer se acercaba rodeada de aura de Jaunes, encontrando a Zeus en el centro del plato con una explosión titánica que envió a Jaune retrocediendo un metro, pero Cinder permaneció inmóvil mientras sus poderes de soltera curvaban la onda de choque alrededor de su cuerpo. "¡Jaune!" Ella gritó una vez más.

"¡Incendios en el agujero, chicos y chicas! ¡Si te unes a nosotros, esto es Peter Port y Bart Oobleck! Y estamos presenciando una cuchillada verdaderamente espectacular, ya que acabamos de ver cómo Jaune lanza su cuchilla en curso de colisión con la hoja de Cinders y el impacto ha sacudido el coliseo de la amistad. Te hace desear que llevaras casco, ¿verdad, Bart?

"Sí, me enteré de que derruiría la casa, pero esto es demasiado. ¡Pero a la multitud le encanta esta acción!"

Glynda agarró su micrófono y gritó "¡Este combate no ha terminado! ¡Jaune ha desviado exitosamente el último ataque de Cinders! ¡Y la batalla continúa!"

"¡No saben que se está suicidando!" Ruby gritó, "¡¿Cómo pueden ellos no saber ?! ¿¡Por qué no están haciendo nada al respecto !?"

Pyrrha miró al maltratado caballero desde la base de la escalera, "¡Jaune, puedes hacerlo, vamos!"

"¡Cinder termina con él!" Emerald gritó.

"¿Qué está bromeando? ¿Por qué no acaba de terminar?" Adam preguntó con enojo.

"Dale tiempo, Jaune está tratando de atraer a Cinder a un ataque abierto. Pero con sus poderes de soltera, nada de eso importa. Velocidad, fuerza, habilidad, mientras Cinder tenga esos poderes, no importa. Le aseguran bastante victoria." Mercury afirmó firmemente silenciando a sus compañeros de equipo.

Cinder sonrió con calma, "Estoy impresionado Jaune, estás mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Sigan así, pero dudo que puedas", Cinder bajó la mano con rayos de luz alrededor de Dranzer que la hizo retroceder un paso mientras Zeus permanecía inmóvil.

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento golpeó a Jaune y lo forzó a retroceder medio paso, antes de soltar un poderoso rugido que su aura empujaba hacia atrás contra los poderes de la doncella. "Jaune ha puesto su pie!" Peter exclamó. Dranzer condujo hacia Zeus haciendo que el Beyblade rebotara, un segundo golpe lo hizo retroceder un pie.

"¡Es mejor! Las cenizas se hacen fuertes, y ella está en el ataque", respondió Oobleck.

Cinder observó a Zeus y Dranzer golpearse entre ellos, cada golpe haciendo eco a través del coliseo. "Le queda algo de poder", cambió de pie cuando Zeus golpeó a Dranzer con la fuerza suficiente para arrojarla a una de las gárgolas restantes. Decitándolo mientras rebotaba en la arena. Jaune se tambaleó por el ataque, pero una vez más recuperó el equilibrio y lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Cinder. "Jaune por favor sigue así harás todo esto La batalla fue más interesante para mí ".

Ambos equipos se estremecieron cuando vieron a su amigo más lesionado que antes, pero aún así se mantuvieron firmes. Sabían que no se daría por vencido ni se rendiría, y tampoco sus aliados alternativos, que siguieron adelante, siguieron adelante. animando a él para seguir adelante.

"Jaune" el corazón de Pirra dolía mientras observaba Jaune caminar de regreso a la posición inicial.

"no parecen Jaunes ataques no estar teniendo un efecto"

"dijiste que Bart, otro de los ataques de escorias podría poner fin a esta ."

Salem sonrió a la escoria. 'yo sabía que este partido iba a ser intenso, pero espera que no es demasiado para el público.' ella comentó: 'después de todo Beyblading se supone que debe ser divertido', agregó con sarcasmo.

el grupo de Cinder

"Una buena forma de tortura también", la mujer grimm finalmente habló sorprendiendo a sus subordinados a su alrededor. Ella había estado bastante durante todo su tiempo en el teatro. Ni siquiera hizo ningún comentario o pregunta durante toda la prueba, así que cuando ella finalmente habló todos escucharon. "Esta podría ser una excelente forma de torturar a nuestros enemigos en busca de información y, al mismo tiempo, tener algo de entretenimiento para acompañarlo". Ella pensó para sí misma.

Cinder levantó su mano una vez más. Cada rayo sacudió a Dranzer y Jaune. Perno tras perno botando a Dranzer como un gato jugando con una pelota de lana. "Es difícil ver este Bart, pero no puedo mirar hacia otro lado". Port comentó. "Hablar de un desajuste esta batalla realmente se ha convertido en un evento unilateral". Ozpin desde su posición en Blake 'La cabecera de la cama cerró sus ojos.

"Whoa, ¿qué te pasó?" Yang preguntó en estado de shock y preocupación: "Te ves bastante golpeado".

"Este Beyblading es probablemente lo que me hizo eso", dijo Blake mirando a su auto lesionado, "la mujer de Salem dijo que se suponía que era un juego, pero esto está lejos de ser un juego".

Emerald se volvió hacia sus compañeras de equipo con una voz temblorosa. "¿No está haciendo eso?"

"Creo que ella realmente quiere ganar". Adam respondió

"Por supuesto que quiere ganar. Con esos poderes de soltera es prácticamente invencible, incluso antes que ellos era una de las Bladers más fuertes con vida. Ahora prácticamente ve todas sus victorias en su mente, casi como una visión. Todo lo que tiene que hacer ahora saca la espada de Jaunes del estadio, "Zeus se estrelló contra Dranzer con la fuerza del coliseo sacudiendo a Blader y Blade," y creo que ha llegado el momento Jaune no puede continuar mucho más. Así que estoy seguro Cinder hará su movimiento final pronto ".

Cinder frunció el ceño profundamente cuando Jaune se levantó de nuevo. "No, esto no es posible" gruñó en su mente.

"¡Dranzer!" Jaune se paró tembloroso, 'No me rindas, podemos hacer esto', le juró al pheonix.

Penny miró hacia la pantalla con preocupación, "No sé cuánto más de este Dranzer puede tomar. Si Jaunes no tiene cuidado, sus días de Blading podrían haber terminado".

"¿Quieres decir?" Nora preguntó en voz baja.

"Me temo que sí"

"La batalla por Beacon continúa, y Jaunes apenas aguanta, ya que Cinder ha ganado fácilmente". Los comentarios de los puertos sonaron por encima del equipo de Beacons.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Jaune necesita nuestra ayuda" dijo tristemente Nora.

Weiss y Ren se miraron y asintieron con calma. "¿Ren?" Nora gritó.

"¿Weiss? ¿Qué pasa?" Ruby preguntó mientras los dos caminaban hacia Pyrrha que todavía estaba parada en la base de las escaleras.

"Solo quédate quieto". Ren chasqueó.

"Ese tonto no va a parar,así que tendremos que obligarlo a hacerlo ", agregó Weiss.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando Pyrrha abrió los brazos para detenerlos en las escaleras. "Pyrrha sal de nuestro camino". Ren ordenó.

"¿No ves que Jaunes tenía suficiente?" Weiss miró a los ojos llorosos del campeón.

Ella negó con la cabeza cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. "No podemos permitir que esto continúe. Jaune se lastimará si sigue atacando", intentó desesperadamente Ren, pero Pyrrha se mantuvo firme.

"Pyrrha, por favor", Weiss susurró lágrimas formándose lentamente en sus ojos.

"Di algo", exigió Ren, pero dio medio paso hacia atrás cuando notó que Pyrrha se mordía la parte inferior del labio. Su cuerpo entero temblando.

"Quiero ayudar a Jaune. Eso es todo lo que siempre quise hacer. Desde la primera vez que lo vi lanzar su Beyblade. Pero le prometí que no interferiría", gritó cuando los ecos de Zeus golpeando a Dranzer causaron Ella se estremece. "Sé que si estuviera en la misma posición, Jaune no rompería su promesa para mí", continuó temblando en el acto. "Si paro este juego ahora, nunca podré volver a mirarlo a los ojos", empujó a los dos hacia atrás medio paso. "Así que por favor no me hagas romper mi promesa a él, simplemente no puedo", gritó desesperada.

"Pyrrha?" Ruby preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica que estaba limpiando algunas de sus propias lágrimas antes de que nadie se diera cuenta. "¿Harías eso? Si Jaune te hiciera prometer de la misma forma que lo hizo para no interferir, incluso si su vida estaba en peligro y lo sabías o incluso lo veías. ¿Te quedarías esperando?"

Pyrrha bajó la mirada a sus pies y dejó escapar un suave suspiro, "No sé". Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que el resto del grupo volviera su atención a la pantalla, mientras que Pyrrha continuaba mirando.

Ren miró la cabeza roja y llorosa antes de ceder. "Solo tómalo con calma"

"Es difícil de ver", Weiss colocó una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Pyrrha. "Tendremos que seguir creyendo en Jaune, él puede ganar esto"

Zeus golpeó a Dranzer viscosamente y dejó caer a Jaune sobre sus rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el control del tráfico forzado. "Wow Jaune ni siquiera puede hacer mella en las defensas de Cinders", evaluó calmadamente Oobleck.

"Claro que sí, él está tratando de evitar esto. Pero estaría mirando tirar la toalla", agregó Port tristemente.

Cinder se sonrió medio mientras miraba al caballero jadeando sobre una rodilla. "Relájate casi termina", su voz habría sido reconfortante si no estuviese helada, "sabía que terminaría así, nadie puede igualar el poder de una doncella".

"Jaune por favor ponte de pie, no puedes dejar que gane". Pyrrha gritó.

Cinder miró a Zeus ardiendo en sus poderes de doncella. "Sabes que casi te envidio. Yo 'Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan trabajado sobre un juego con trompos giratorios. Se burló.

Jaune golpeó con su puño cerrado en la plataforma de concreto, "¡Solo juega el juego!" Él rugió.

"Tómalo con calma, he oído que perder puede ser difícil", sus ojos se endurecieron mientras miraba al maltratado caballero. "No sabría que nunca pierdo" Una ola de elementos eliminados del Zeus y rápidamente tomó a Jaune "Caída para siempre"

Todo el coliseo tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado mientras un pilar cegador de energía se disparaba directamente al aire. Jaune podía sentir todo por lo que pasaba su espada, la muerte helada y escalofriante que traía frío, el calor que podía incinerar la piedra, el viento que cortaba más profundo que cualquier espada, la tierra tragándolo. '¡Jaune!' Escuchó débilmente mientras se derrumbaba hacia adelante. Cayendo lentamente sobre su estómago.

El grupo de Cinder

"Está muerto", dijo Tyrian, "Es hora de pagar Watts ".

"Espéralo", dijo Watts tomando a alguien del grupo con la guardia baja.

/ - /

RWBY y NPR

"¡No!" Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo que vieron a su amigo caer y probablemente muerto.

Glynda levantó su brazo y gritó, "¡Se acabó!"

"Eso es todo, Jaune se ha derrumbado y parece que Cinder ha ganado el partido", suspiró Port, sin dejar de mirar la forma arrugada. Una nube de polvo oscureciendo los Beyblades.

"Jaune", Pyrrha estaba a punto de moverse.

"Maldición", Ruby apartó la mirada del estadio lastimada en sus ojos plateados.

"Espera," jadeó Pyrrha.

Cinder comenzó a alejarse calmadamente del estadio, congelado cuando escuchó no uno sino dos Beyblades luchando el uno contra el otro. "No puede ser" Su corazón se detuvo. Entonces una explosión envió a Zeus volando dispersando la nube al instante.

Jaune se obligó a ponerse de pie, "¡parece que hablaste pronto con Peter! ¡Jaune y Dranzer están de vuelta y buscan una última resistencia!" Exclamó Oobleck.

"¡Bien, mi cara está roja como un tomate maduro! ¡Qué sabes que este partido va a un nivel completamente nuevo!"

"¡Sí!" Todos desde RWBY y NPR gritaron.

/ - /

El grupo de Cinder

"¡Maldición!" Cinder gritó con furia, mientras que Watt se rió entre dientes.

"Cinder", la voz de Jaune era un gruñido débil.

"Renuncia a Jaune, sabes que no tienes la fuerza suficiente para continuar. He ganado, ¿por qué no te enfrentas a los hechos de este partido?" Cinder respondió desde la mitad de la escalera.

"No, no es Cinder", respondió Jaune ganando fuerza en su voz.

"Muy bien", ella fríamente trajo lanzas flamígeras sobre Dranzer.

"Que Jaune es un tipo duro, no hay otro Blader que pueda soportar este abuso constante", Zeus se encontró con Dranzer y Jaune se puso de pie.

"Todo estaba destinado a ser", Cinder se encogió de hombros.

El cuerpo de Jaune le gritó mientras se levantaba."¡Nunca me rendiré!"

Los ojos de Ceniza se agrandaron, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho. '¿Que es esto?' Su voz aullaba en su mente.

"¡Es increíble que Jaunes vuelva a estar en pie y listo para más!" Port aplaudió.

Jaune miró airadamente el plato de Beyblade, "Vamos", se burló.

Los ojos de Cender explotaron con llamas de doncella. "Hazlo a tu manera", espetó. Zeus corrió a través de la arena, la capa de elementos virgenes nunca lo abandonaba mientras se acercaba a Dranzer. Un atronador crujido resonó en la arena cuando Zeus hizo contacto. "Si solo Jaune se hubiera dado por vencido cuando tuviera la oportunidad, esta es una desgracia", pero su corazón nunca dejó de latir con fuerza. "¿Qué?" Las manos de Cinders temblaron cuando vio a Jaune ponerse en pie de nuevo, el brillo blanco siempre presente que nunca parpadeaba.

"Dicen que no se puede mantener a un hombre bueno, y si ese es el caso, entonces Jaune debe estar lleno de bondad. No tengo idea de dónde está obteniendo su fuerza", rugió Port bulliciosamente.

'¡No lo creo! Nadie puede asumir mis poderes de doncella. NADIE. Cinder gritó internamente. 'No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se mantiene de pie cuando sabe que no puede ganar? ¿De dónde sacó esta fuerza ?! Ella gruñó a sí misma. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia abajo cuando sintió una sola gota de humedad que se arrastraba hasta el dorso de su mano. '¿Eso es sudor? NUNCA SUDE! Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo maníaco, '¡esto no puede estar sucediendo!' Ella gritó con miedo. '¡No sé cómo está haciendo esto! Sé que soy más poderoso que él ", racionalizó su mente desesperadamente. '¡Debo ganar esto!' Ella gruñó.

"Oh, ciertamente ha perdido la cabeza", sonrió Yang, "Nunca había perdido antes y esta es su primera vez, eh, gracioso".

"¿Tenemos que temer que nuestro Cinder se enloquezca así en nuestro universo? ", Preguntó Ruby.

"Probablemente no", dijo Weiss arrastrando las palabras, "Pero no podemos ser muy cautelosos. No sabemos cómo es ella".

El grupo de Cinder

"¡No puedo ser derrotado!" Cinder rugió siendo retenido tanto por Emerald como por Mercury, "No importa qué universo, ¡siempre salgo victorioso! ¡Especialmente por una rubia débil como Jaune Arc!"

"Tsh, te está golpeando", tiró Tyrian, mientras sacudía la cabeza. "Bicho raro."

"¡Eres mío!" Ella ladró viscosa y envió a Zeus a toda velocidad hacia Dranzer. Zeus chocó rápidamente con Dranzer tres veces cada uno tropezando con Jaune. "Primero voy a sacar tu espada del estadio", siseó. "¡Entonces te decepcionaré para siempre!" Ella prometió con odio. "¡Solo quédate abajo!"Zeus golpeó a Dranzer en la pared, tallando una pequeña trinchera de diez pies con la espada más pequeña.

"No te quedes tranquilo Cinder sabes que puedes ganar esta batalla Jaune apenas tiene pelea", dijo tranquilamente Mercury.

"Estás equivocado, Jaune tiene algo de lo que tú y Cinder ni siquiera están al tanto", replicó Raven con los brazos cruzados inmóviles. "No es fuerza o habilidad, es lo más importante de todo", los ojos rojos de los Ravens nunca dejaron el marco maltrecho de Jaunes.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Mercurio cuestionado.

"Mira a Jaune", sus ojos reflejaban el maltratado Blader. "

Comprende " "RAHHHHHHHHHH!" Cinder gritó enviando una corriente de electricidad al cielo, antes de traer la onda de rayos con poder explosivo.

"Cinder ha sacado todas las paradas!" Port gritó.

"Pero la terca negación de Jaunes a ceder ha comenzado a llegar a Cinder. ¡Está jugando con la cabeza de sus oponentes!" Oobleck respondió con igual cantidad de vigor. "¡Y puedes ver que está empezando a pasar factura!"

Cinder jadeó fuertemente sus ojos salvajes sin dejar a Jaunes medio encorvado. "¡Qué estrategia! Jaune ha convertido un Beybattle muy físico en uno de pizca y concentración", centró su mirada en la pila de piedra que se colocaba sobre Dranzer.

"Este es un juego mental serio ahora", finalizó Oobleck.

Los ojos de Cenicienta permanecían pegados a las piedras, y su corazón nunca detenía su carrera rápida consigo mismo. "No", ella gritó con miedo.

Entonces, para su horror, Dranzer cortó las rocas que se elevaban en el aire con orgullo cantando. "Hablando de un extraño giro de los acontecimientos, estaba casi seguro de que Cinder iba a ganar esta batalla. Pero ahora, a través de la fuerza y la determinación, ¡Jaune se ha hecho cargo de la batalla!" Puerto gritó alegremente.

"¡Las cosas todavía pueden ir en cualquier dirección, pero Jaune se ve mejor por minuto!" Oobleck vitoreó.

"¡Rompe sus piernas, hazla sangrar, mándala llorando a casa, mamá!" Nora rugió y se ganó algunas miradas de preocupación de sus compañeras de equipo, "¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver algunas partes del cuerpo!"

"Ah ..." Ren se encogió de hombros al resto de las chicas que le dieron miradas extrañas, "Al menos no está tomando café o de lo contrario realmente tendríamos una situación en nuestras manos".

'No, no, no, así no se supone que debe irse una batalla con una doncella. ¡Se supone que debo ganar esta batalla! Cinder se arañó la cabeza. "Imposible, simplemente no lo entiendo. ¡Jaune! ¿Cómo se para, cómo lo detengo?

Jaune jadeó mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás en su posición original. "Cinder", gritó aterrorizando a la doncella en su núcleo. "¡Ceniza!" Su voz la hizo retroceder dos pasos.

"¡Zeus!" El Beyblade envió elementos de secuencias volando salvajemente a través de la arena. Destruyendo a la última gárgola, chisporroteando sobre la multitud, pero extrañando a Dranzer con cada golpe, "¡Vete! ¡Envíalo!" Ella chilló, las llamas en sus ojos se expandieron a tres veces su tamaño normal.

"¡No paro Cinder! ¡No pierdas el control!" Salem gritó en voz altapero apenas paró una ráfaga de fuego que destruyó el respaldo de su trono.

El grupo de Cinder,

Salem entrecerró los ojos al ver a la joven, que nerviosamente se rió entre dientes cuando logró agarrarse y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Jajaja ... .Lo siento", se ofreció solo para que esos ojos rojos se intensificaran y se encogiera de miedo.

"¡Vete!" Exigió concentrar toda su energía en enviar una explosión de energía al centro del cofre de Jaunes. "¡Eso debería mantenerte abajo! ¡Solo vete! ¡Se acabó! ¡Termina ahora mismo!" Sus gritos maníacos envían oleada tras oleada de llamas sobre Jaunes. Apenas logró cruzar sus brazos frente a su cara para evitar que las llamas se quemaran.

"Jaune, aguanta", dijo Pyrrha temerosa.

Dranzer de repente se lanzó hacia adelante con una película hacia arriba que envió a Zeus volando alto en el aire. "¡No!" Los poderes de la doncella retrocedieron abruptamente mientras miraba a los ojos al azul eléctrico de Jaunes. "No hay forma" Ella lloró de terror. El cuerpo de Jaunes literalmente humeaba con los efectos secundarios del poder de la doncella, pero se mantuvo firme, inmóvil. "No te es posible estar de pie", su puño se sacudió cuando el miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal. "¿Cómo puedes estar después de todos esos ataques? En tu condición deberías haber sido noqueado hace mucho tiempo. ¿Quién eres?"

"Jaune", el caballero comenzó "Ese es mi nombre". Jaune podía ver las sesiones de entrenamiento que Cinder tuvo con Raven, solucionando el más pequeño de los errores en la forma en que se lanzó. "Y yo soy un Beyblader, puedes pensar que lo harás pero no lo eres". Podía ver su piedra destructora y dejar a su última Beyblade en ruinas. "Aprendiste de los mejores, pero te olvidaste de una lección muy importante", su última experiencia con Forever Fall hizo eco en su cuerpo. "Beyblading no se trata solo de dominar a tu oponente con movimientos de lujo, eso es solo una parte del juego", sus ojos se mantuvieron glaciales, "Hay más que eso, mucho más. Es por eso que tengo algo que no haces", afirmó firmemente. .

"¿Qué es?" La voz de Cinder temblaba de miedo.

"He aprendido de todas las batallas que he tenido". Se veía a sí mismo y Ren, Weiss, Ruby luchando, "Todos los amigos". Su mente fue a su última batalla con Pyrrha. "Enemigo". Pudo ver CRDL "Y espectador". "La multitud animando su nombre. "Me han ofrecido algo, y soy un estudiante de este juego", practicando el lanzamiento y el control "Siempre lo seré", practicando nuevos movimientos especiales. "A través de las dificultades del entrenamiento", el escalofriante frío de Atlas. "Las competiciones" cada torneo vytal. "Las victorias y las derrotas" Practicando con JNPR "Todos me han enseñado algo. Y aproveché ese conocimiento y lo utilicé en mi beneficio. Por eso puedo decir que soy un verdadero Beyblader", le temblaba la voz. con convicción "Ese's lo que me mantiene en marcha, y esa es mi fuerza. "

" No te entiendo "Cinder negó con la cabeza en negación.

"No creo que lo hagas nunca. Porque no eres un verdadero Beyblader. Tienes el poder y la habilidad", las llamas comenzaron a arremolinadas alrededor de Dranzer, destellos de rojo rubí, dorado brillante y blanco. "Pero algo falta dentro de ti", Dranzer chilló mientras volaba en el aire, cerrando rápidamente el espacio entre ella y Zeus. "¡No tienes el espíritu Beyblading!"

"¿Espíritu?" Solo podía mirar mientras el fénix se acercaba a su Zeus colgando flojamente en el aire.

"Es por eso que tengo que ganar esta batalla, porque Beyblading significa más para mí, entonces posiblemente puedas imaginar. ¡No es solo un juego para mí!" Rugió su cuerpo explotando en un aura blanca cegadora. Duplicar el tamaño de Dranzer. "¡Acaba con ella AHORA DRANZER!" Su voz recorrió todo el coliseo. Seguido por un "crack" ensordecedor Cuando Dranzer voló primero al costado de Zeus Blade. Detener la hoja negra más grande y dejar un gran cráter de impacto en el costado del Beyblade.

La multitud estaba en silencio, Salem no podía moverse, su equipo no podía moverse, el equipo de Beacons podía moverse, la multitud estaba mortalmente silenciosa cuando Zeus bajó a los pies de Cinders. Dranzer aterrizó con gracia en la arena. "¡Se acabó!" Glynda proclamó alzando su brazo en dirección a Jaunes, encendiendo la alegría del estadio.

"¡Ve a Jaune!" Pyrrha exclamó.

"¡Oh, uno para Beacon!" Yang vitoreó.

"Ve a Jauney a ir a Jauney", bailó Nora a su alrededor.

"Esperemos que esto sea una buena señal para nosotros cuando se acerque el Festival Vytal", dijo Ren.

"Jaune lo ha hecho, ha ganado el partido", dijo Port casi llorando.

"¡Imposible que un solo Beyblader pueda vencer a una doncella!" Las manos de Salem aplastaron la barandilla que estaba agarrando.

"¡Qué victoria tan increíble para el equipo de Beacons! ¡De la nada, Jaune pudo reunir la fuerza para vencer a Cinder!" Oobleck vitoreó. Jaune atrapó la espada cuando saltó a su mano. "Fue un partido difícil. ¡Pero a la multitud le encantó!" Jaune empujó su brazo derecho en el aire escuchando a la multitud que lo aclamaba.

Emerald Eyed Cinders arrugó la forma. "Pobre Cinder", murmuró.

"No te sientas mal por ella, todos pierden eventualmente", comentó Raven desde su asiento. "Luchó contra su corazón, y eso es algo de lo que deberías estar orgulloso".

"¡Jaune la derrotó!" Ren cantó.

"¡Él realmente es el mejor!" Weiss exclamó.

"Jaunes es el mejor" La sonrisa en la cara de Ruby no se movió por un segundo.

"Ese fue todo el partido", las lágrimas de Pyrrha nunca dejaron de caer. "Siempre supe que Jaune podía atacar, pero después de lo que pasó aquí hoy, sé que es aún más grande de lo que jamás imaginé. Nadie podría hacer una reaparición como lo hizo, ni siquiera yo".

Jaune bajó lentamente la escalera, podía ver a sus compañeros de equipo corriendo alegremente. "¡Jaune!" Gritaron con alegría. Jaune sonrió débilmente antes de que una ola de agotamiento lo hiciera tropezar hacia abajo. "¡Jaune!" Pyrrha apenas lo atrapó a tiempo. "Jaune, ¿estás bien?" Pyrrha sostuvo al joven con sus pies temblorosos.

"Está agotado", resumió Weiss simplemente.

"¿Deberíamos llamar a un médico?" Ruby miró el cuadro medio derrumbado con miedo.

"Creo que necesita el hospital", respondió Pyrrha.

"No", Jaune se apartó del control de Pyrrha. "Estoy bien"

. Miró a su maltratada amiga, "Tranquilízate, Jaune" dijo Pyrrha. "Podemos salir juntos de aquí".

Jaune le envió una sonrisa reconfortante."Estoy bien, Pirra, solo preocúpate por tu próxima batalla, de acuerdo", calmó sus deshilachadas emociones.

"De qué me tengo que preocupar, prometo que ganaré la próxima batalla fácilmente. Entonces quiero luchar contra ti", proclamó rápidamente. "Sigo pensando que hay una o dos cosas que podría enseñarte".

Jaune asintió antes de responder. "Los veré más tarde, rápidamente salieron del estadio a cada paso, enviando dolor por todo su cuerpo " .

En serio, Jaune, quiero pelear contigo una vez que todo esto termine. "Pyrrha lo llamó, con su única respuesta, un brazo de empuje hacia arriba. "¡Lo tomaré como un sí!" gritó en el pasillo. "Jaune, siempre has encontrado una manera de inspirarme. Si puedo luchar la mitad que tú". lo hice. Sé que voy a ganar '.

Las manchas negras se filtraron lentamente en los ojos de Jaunes. Cada paso se vuelve más trabajoso. Cada respiración enviaba dolor irradiando a través de su cuerpo. Antes Jaune finalmente se dejó caer. 'Sí', pensó débilmente. "Valió la pena, lo di todo de mi parte", sonrió para sus adentros mientras los recuerdos de Nora, Ren, Weiss, Ruby y Pyrrha se extendían ante él. 'Si inspiré a mis amigos, entonces estoy contento. Tuve que hacerlo. Pyrrha depende de ti ahora. Dejó que Dranzer cayera de su agarre y se detuviera con su Fénix mirándolo fijamente.

"Mis días como Beyblader han terminado", proclamó débilmente. "Dranzer ya está hecho". Dijo mientras su Beyblade comenzaba a agrietarse. "Puedes irte", terminó. Dranzer lanzó un último y lúgubre llanto mientras su Beyblade explotaba en meros fragmentos. Jaune suspiró tristementeantes de permitirse desplomarse contra la pared. Cayendo en un sueño sin sueños.

"..."

"..."

"Ah ..." Ruby comenzó.

"De acuerdo", dijo Nora, extendiendo los brazos hacia afuera con la cabeza gacha y con una expresión de frustración en su rostro, "Son dos cosas seguidas en las que Jaune ha colapsado y al borde de la muerte. Preferiría preferir no ver a mi amigo. así de fácil en el próximo ".

"No lo malinterpretes", advirtió Weiss, "no queremos ver un universo donde Jaune muera o algo peor".

"¿Qué podría ser peor?" Yang preguntó.

"Podría ser un villano". Ren terminó por que Weiss entendiera lo que tenía que decir.

"¿Jaune?" Pyrrha dijo sorprendida: "¿Un villano? No seas absurdo".

"Sólo digo." Ren dijo

"Bueno, ese fue uno interesante, "Ruby intentó cambiar el tema lo más rápido que pudo," Al menos ganó contra Cinder ".

/ - /

"Te odio", gruñó Cinder entregando un millón de gravamen a un sonriente Watt, "realmente te odio ".

"¿Cómo supiste que iba a ganar?" Tyrian preguntó.

"Hmmm", dijo Watt contando su derecho de retención.

"Jaune, el niño, ganador, ¿cómo lo supiste?" Tyrian preguntó.

"Tengo mis fuentes", dijo Watt golpeando el puño con una entidad invisible.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Cinder gruñó.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Watts dijo.

/ - /

"Entonces me pregunto qué será lo próximo", preguntó Pyrrha mirando la pantalla.

"Quién sabe" Nora se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Dulce bebé Jesús que fue por el apoyo y el amor. Hasta la próxima, ¡nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Mass Effect

* * *

El orbe giratorio que contenía el universo Beyblade, salió disparado de la pantalla y sobre la cabeza de la gente. Recibiendo algunas maldiciones de unos pocos, antes de que volviera a subir al resto de los universos de arriba, que parecían dispersarse sabiendo que venía y se apartaron para evitarlo. Algunas risas vinieron de la multitud de abajo, quienes todavía no se daban cuenta de que había más personas en la sala que sus pequeños grupos.

"Wow", dijo Ruby con los ojos brillantes, "¿Crees que los universos tienen una mente propia?"

"Los universos que ves antes comparten tus propias características según el funcionamiento del universo o, en algunos, la personalidad de Jaune". La voz le explicó a Ruby.

"¿Cómo funciona?" Blake preguntó.

"Es demasiado para que tus meras mentes mortales lo comprendan", tronó la voz, "Además, realmente no quiero entrar en detalles de cómo funciona. Es demasiado para que yo explique y no voy a gastar mi tiempo para explicarlo ".

"Wow, para ser una entidad poderosa eres perezoso", dijo Yang con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" Ruby preguntó señalando un universo que estaba palpitando blanco y amarillo, pero también rojo y negro. Por alguna razón, los pulsos aumentarían como si se estuviera riendo cada vez que se acercara a otro universo, antes de que ese universo disparara lejos de él. Intentó acercarse al universo que albergaba a Jaune, Dios del Trueno, que envió un rayo hacia él y lo envió volando, palpitando rápidamente como si estuviera riendo. "¿Son molestos los otros universos?"

"No le prestes atención y te dejará en paz", advirtió la voz y también tenía un tono ligeramente irritado.

El orbe en cuestión, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de ellos y estaba descendiendo hacia ellos. Sin embargo, antes de eso, otro universo con un color azul oscuro y una nube oscura gaseosa que lo rodeaba voló junto a él y lo envió volando de regreso a los otros universos para esperar su turno.

"Ah", dijo Pryyha atónito de nuevo por otro orbe de aspecto bastante extraño, "¿Por qué este tiene una nube de oscuridad que lo rodea?"

"¿Y por qué se siente tan frío?" Preguntó Weiss, frotándose los brazos por un momento.

"Ya verás", dijo la voz con tristeza, "Recuerda, este no es tu Jaune".

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, el orbe colisionó con la pantalla que enviaba un color azul oscuro y negro a través de él. Una sensación de temor también llenó la habitación también.

Jaune se paró frente a una pantalla naranja holográfica tipeando, tratando de hacer algo mientras las sirenas sonaban dentro de la estación espacial Citadel. Tres personas comienzan a correr escaleras arriba hacia él. Jaune se da cuenta y levanta la cabeza revelando materiales sintéticos mezclados con su rostro, brillantes ojos azules y tuberías en todas partes. Sus mejillas se abrieron ligeramente cuando el circuito azul brilló desde adentro. Miró detrás de él y comenzó a escribir más rápido. Cuando terminó, comenzó a caminar hacia adelante hasta el final de la plataforma en la que estaba, con una habitación debajo separada por vidrio, la habitación estaba llena de vida vegetal y un par de rocas.

"¡Whoa!" Nora chilló, "¿Es Jaune una especie de cyborg?"

"¿Está él en el espacio?" Ren preguntó levantando una ceja.

"¿Por qué tengo una sensación de terror?", Dijo Pyrrha, compartiendo una mirada nerviosa con Ruby, antes de que miraran hacia la pantalla.

Las tres personas llegaron para ver a Jaune en ninguna parte. Las tres personas eran el comandante James Ironwood, el primer Spector humano, Qrow Branwen, un miembro del antiguo escuadrón de James antes de irse para Spector, y un alienígena aviar llamado Garrus Vakarian, que era turiano. Las tres armas apuntaban a la pantalla de control holográfico mientras miraban alrededor, tratando de encontrar a Jaune. Un zumbido bajo emanó desde abajo del final de la plataforma cuando James entrecerró los ojos.

"¡Extraterrestre!" Ruby gritó con alegría señalando hacia la pantalla.

"Mira", dijo Yang señalando hacia la pantalla, "¡es su tío Qrow!"

/ - /

Maestros

"¿James?" Glynda Goodwitch le preguntó al hombre sentado a su derecha. Junto con ella estaban Ozpin, Tai, Port, Oobleck, Winter y Qrow. Quienes fueron transportados a este teatro para ver las diferentes versiones de su joven estudiante y hasta ahora muchos de ellos tuvieron reacciones mixtas.

"No conozco a Glynda", explicó Ironwood mirando hacia la pantalla, "Ni siquiera pensé que aparecería en uno de estos universos debido a que no tengo ninguna relación con el niño".

"Bueno, adivina qué", dijo Qrow sacando su petaca y tomando un trago, "Probablemente tengas algún tipo de relación con él y creo que a mí y a la cara rara".

"¿Qué es esa criatura?" Preguntó Oobleck, bastante más interesado en el extraño ser que en la situación en sí, "Me encantaría saber más sobre eso, como los hábitos alimenticios, el sueño, los pasatiempos, el comportamiento ..."

Todos gimieron y volvieron a mirar la pantalla ignorando por completo al Doctor.

Jaune se incorporó a una máquina plana de algún tipo, con una pistola apuntando a James mientras arrojaba un objeto circular y brillante hacia él. Las tres personas se lanzaron en busca de refugio, Qrow y Garrus estaban a la izquierda de Jaune, mientras que James estaba a su derecha escondiéndose detrás de las rocas. Jaune relajó su mano y comenzó a hablar. "Temía que no pudieras llegar a tiempo a Ironwood".

"¿¡Él trató de matarnos ?!" Qrow escupió su bebida, "¡El niño tiene pelotas!"

"¡Qrow!" Invierno gruñó.

"¡Oh, Ice Queen!", Qrow puso los ojos en blanco ante las mujeres furiosas. "¡No soy estudiante y puedo decir lo que quiera decir!"

"¡Tranquilo!" Oobleck exigió: "¡Estoy tratando de examinar el espécimen!"

"¿Estás más preocupado por eso de lo que eres tú?" Preguntó Tai levantando una ceja.

"¿A tiempo para qué?"

Jaune cruzó los brazos de una manera relajada, sin importarle ningún peligro. "La confrontación final, creo que ambos esperarán que termine así. Has perdido. Lo sabes, ¿no? En unos pocos minutos, Sovereign tendrá el control total de todos los sistemas de la Ciudadela. El relevo se abrirá y los Segadores regresarán ".

RWBY y NPR

"¿Relé?" Ruby preguntó.

"¿Ciudadela?" Weiss fue el siguiente.

"¿Soberano?" Pyrrha agregó.

"Segadores", terminó Blake, "¿Qué tipo de universo es este? ¿Es Jaune un buen tipo o un malo en esto?"

"Espero que bueno", exclamó Nora, "No quiero verlo siendo malvado ni nada".

Ironwood frunció el ceño y se jactó de volver a Jaune. "Todavía tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga".

Jaune señaló hacia donde está Ironwood y continuó: "Sobreviviste a nuestro encuentro en Virmire. Pero he cambiado desde entonces. Mejorado. Soberano me ha mejorado".

Maestros

"Ya, parece que sí", dijo Qrow poniendo los ojos en blanco, "Probablemente le dio algunas mejoras que estoy seguro de que a Winter le encantaría".

"¡¿Qué se supone qué significa?!" Winter exigió, "¿y cómo puedes bromear en un momento como este ?!"

"Que yo tengo todo bajo control", Qrow señaló a la pantalla, "Si yo fuera el antiguo compañero de Jaune en este universo y él se ha vuelto loco, estoy bastante seguro de que puedo manejarlo".

"General Ironwood lo está manejando", se burló Winter, "¡Por el momento no se te encuentra y aún no has respondido mi pregunta!"

"¿No es así?", Bromeó Qrow.

"¡No!" Invierno gritó.

Ironwood se preocupó y miró a Jaune con sorpresa, "¿Dejaste que Sovereign te implantara? ¿Estás loco?"

Jaune comenzó a hablar casi como un predicador en una iglesia. "No entiendes Ironwood. Hay un lugar para los orgánicos en el nuevo orden. Los Segadores necesitan hombres y mujeres de acción. Gente como nosotros. Soberano reconoce tu valor. Lo has impresionado. Entrégate a los Segadores y lo harás. ser salvo. Únete a nosotros y podemos encontrar un lugar para ti ".

"Suena como una dictadura", gruñó Ironwood, "y si implantaran a este pobre chico, probablemente se hayan metido en la cabeza".

"O se dejó influenciar para creer lo que ellos querían que hiciera", dijo Ozpin, "Recuerda al viejo amigo cómo las palabras a veces pueden ser más poderosas que cualquier arma".

"Lo sé", suspiró Ironwood.

/ - /

RWBY y NPR

"¿Qué pasa con Jaune?" Yang preguntó con un poco de preocupación, "¿Él no querría permitir que la gente se implantara con cosas así?"

"Depende de las condiciones en este universo", respondió Ren, "Alguien probablemente le dijo que esto era lo correcto y se fue con él".

"Entonces, ¿Jaune es malvado en este universo?", Preguntó Ruby.

"Diría que más equivocado en cualquier caso", dijo Ren, "Hay una diferencia".

Ironwood comenzó a gritarle a Jaune, tratando de despertarlo, "¡Soberano te está controlando a través de tus implantes! ¿¡No lo ves !?"

"La relación es simbiótica. La orgánica y la máquina se entrelazan en una unión de carne y acero. Las fortalezas de ambos, las debilidades de ninguno. Soy una visión del futuro, Ironwood. La evolución de toda la vida orgánica. Este es nuestro destino. Únete al Soberano y experimentar un verdadero renacimiento ".

"Evolución de toda la vida orgánica?" Weiss repitió, "Esto no suena bien ni se ve bien en absoluto. Su mente tiene que estar corrompida incluso para pensar así".

"Jaune", susurró Pyrrha, "¿Qué te han hecho?"

/ - /

Maestros

"Visión del futuro", murmuró Qrow, "Suena como lo que cualquier persona insensata diría cuando crea que puede gobernar el mundo".

"Ser orgánico y la máquina no es tan buena como parece", dijo Ironwood mirándose las manos, "A veces anhelas la sensación de ciertas cosas o la sensación de estar completo, en lugar de estar hecho de metal".

Glynda puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro de James, haciendo que sonriera ligeramente por su simpatía.

"El soberano no ha ganado todavía. ¡Puedo evitar que tome el control de la estación! ¡Hazte a un lado y la invasión nunca sucederá!"

Jaune se volvió maníaco en su discurso, hablando como un loco. "No podemos detenerlo! No para siempre. Viste las visiones. Viste lo que les sucedió a los Protheans. Los Segadores son demasiado poderosos".

"Ha renunciado a una fuerza más allá de él", dijo Glynda sorprendida.

"El miedo a veces se usa como una gran arma", murmuró Ozpin, "incluso los más poderosos de nosotros podemos caer en ello".

/ - /

RWBY y NPR

"Siempre hay esperanza Jaune," dijo Pyrrha poniéndose de pie, "¡No puedes rendirte!"

"No puede oírte, Pyrrha", dijo Weiss moviéndose para sentarla.

"Lo sé", dijo Pyrrha volviéndose hacia Weiss, "pero si hay alguna forma en que estos universos sobre nosotros puedan oírme, o si Jaune está realmente aquí y viendo esto como nosotros, quiero que lo sepa".

/ - /

Con Jaune

Sentado todavía en la parte posterior del teatro, completamente imperceptible para todos los demás en el teatro, Jaune permitió que una pequeña lágrima escapara de su ojo cuando escuchó a Pyrrha hablar. "No lo haré", prometió.

"Alguna parte de ti todavía debe darse cuenta de que esto está mal. ¡Puedes luchar contra esto!"

Jaune miró hacia abajo y colocó su mano derecha sobre su sien, enviándola como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. "Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez todavía hay una posibilidad de ... ¡no!" Jaune se dobló de dolor. Se agarró la cabeza y la sacudió por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar con Ironwood. "Los implantes ... Soberano es demasiado fuerte. Lo siento. Ya es demasiado tarde para mí".

Maestros

"Está peleando", dijo Winter impresionado.

"Pero tienen control total sobre él", dijo Qrow frunciendo el ceño, "Los implantes deben ser algunas cosas desagradables si todavía pueden controlarlo así".

/ - /

RWBY y NPR

"Lucha contra Jaune", aclamó Pyrrha, "¡Nada es demasiado fuerte para ti!"

"¡Puedes hacerlo!" Ruby aplaudió.

Ironwood salió de su escondite, con las pistolas caídas y se situó directamente frente a Jaune, mirándolo a los ojos. "¡Todavía no ha terminado! ¡Aún puedes redimirte!"

Jaune miró a los ojos de Ironwood y derramó una sola lágrima. "Adiós James. Gracias". Levantó su mano derecha con su pistola y la colocó en su barbilla antes de apretar el gatillo. Un pequeño estallido de sangre voló de su cabeza cuando las luces se apagaron inmediatamente. Jaune se cayó de la máquina y se cayó por el cristal debajo de los controles ó en un campo de flores blancas y doradas, ahora suavemente cubierto con un brillo rojo claro.

"... .." fue todo el teatro.

"No", susurró Pyrrha con lágrimas amenazando sus ojos.

"¿Qué?" Yang dijo demasiado aturdido como para inventar alguna palabra.

"Jaune", Weiss se atragantó, "Él solo ... no podía ..."

"Esto ... no puedo", dijo Nora al borde de las lágrimas.

Ruby ya estaba llorando, mientras Blake permanecía inmóvil mirando la pantalla como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

Ren, por otro lado, tenía los ojos apretados y la cabeza gacha mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, temblando. "Este no es nuestro Jaune", se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez, "Este no es nuestro Jaune, este es un Jaune diferente. No puede ser nuestro". Decir eso todavía no le quitaba el dolor que sentía la mayoría de su equipo ni impedía que Pyrrha, Nora y Ruby lloraran mientras las otras chicas comenzaban a llorar.

"Este no es nuestro universo", Ren respiró mientras las lágrimas escapaban a sus propios ojos.

Ironwood vio como un hombre que llamaba a su hermano con todo menos sangre se suicidó frente a él. James aguantó las lágrimas mientras corría hacia el panel de control principal y entraba en un paquete de datos de su computadora holográfica personal. Hubo un alegre chirrido de ruido mientras los datos funcionaban su magia. Ironwood se giró para mirar a sus dos amigos. "El archivo de datos de Vigil funcionó. Tengo el control de todos los sistemas".

Qrow y Garrus expresaron sus opiniones sobre el siguiente curso de acción. "Abre rápidamente los brazos de la estación. ¡Tal vez la flota pueda derrotar a Sovereign antes de que recupere el control de los sistemas!" Garrus tenía una opción ligeramente diferente: "Mira si puedes abrir un enlace de comunicación".

Maestros

Los maestros todavía estaban atónitos cuando miraban, todavía perdidos en sus pensamientos al ver a uno de sus estudiantes suicidarse.

"Jaune", dijo Glynda mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, "Eso no es ... Se supone que debemos proteger ..."

"Este no es nuestro universo", Ozpin consoló a Glynda, "Este no es nuestro Jaune".

"No lo hace más fácil", refunfuñó Qrow, "Apenas conocía al niño, pero después de ver estos universos es difícil no gustarle".

Ironwood lo hizo y múltiples voces sonaron desde su computadora personal. "... La Ascensión al Destino. Las unidades principales bajan. Las barreras cinéticas caen un 40%. El Consejo está a bordo. ¡Repito, el Consejo está a bordo!"

"Normandía a la Ciudadela. Normandía a la Ciudadela. Por favor dime que ese es tu Comandante".

"Estoy aquí, Invierno".

"Capturamos esa llamada de auxilio Comandante. Estoy sentado aquí en el sector de Andura con toda la Flota Arcturus. Podemos salvar la Ascensión. ¡Solo desbloquea los relevos alrededor de la Ciudadela y enviaremos a la caballería!"

Garrus habló en protesta, "¿Estás realmente dispuesto a sacrificar vidas humanas para salvar el Consejo, Ironwood?"

"No se deben perder más vidas", dijo Ironwood, "No después de lo que acabamos de ver".

"Para proteger a los que amamos a James", dijo Ozpin volviéndose para mirar a su amigo con una mirada solemne, "Tenemos que hacer sacrificios".

"Sacrificios Ozpin?" Tai habló cruzando sus brazos con una mirada que apareció en sus rasgos, "Parece que permites muchos sacrificios por tus propios objetivos".

Ozpin simplemente miró hacia la pantalla, ignorando el comentario de Tai mientras todos los demás profesores compartían miradas.

Qrow miró a Garrus en estado de shock antes de volverse hacia Ironwood, gesticulando con las manos fuera de la ventana gigante. "Esto es más grande que la Humanidad. ¡Soberano es una amenaza para todas las especies orgánicas en la Galaxia!"

Garrus empujó su lado más duro en respuesta. "El Consejo debe ser sacrificado por el bien mayor. No desperdicies tus refuerzos. Hazlos retener hasta que se abran los brazos de la Ciudadela. Salva a la flota humana para atacar a Soberano".

Winter escuchó todo a través de las comunicaciones y habló. "¿Cuál es la orden del comandante? ¿Entrar ahora para salvar la Ascensión o retener?"

Ironwood comenzó a jugar con su computadora de muñeca. "Abriendo los relevos ahora en invierno, tenemos que salvar la Ascensión, sin importar el costo".

Garrus se vio entristecido. "Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Ironwood".

RWBY y NPR

"Jaune fue un costo suficiente", murmuró Ruby secándose los ojos, "No se merecía lo que le sucedió".

"Es ... una elección difícil Ruby", explicó Weiss eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, "hay que hacer sacrificios".

"¿Incluso a costa de nuestros amigos?" Pyrrha preguntó con una mirada.

"Yo ..." Weiss se calló después de eso.

En el espacio, un diapasón gigante, como una máquina, vibra de vida, antes de que líneas de azul salgan volando del abismo y miles, cientos de miles de naves aparezcan a su uno con enormes cañones capaces de disparar proyectiles de cualquier tamaño o masa a una fracción de la velocidad de la luz. Un barco era más pequeño que el resto con la palabra Normandía escrita en el costado. Voló al frente de la armada que se volvió hacia una gran nave blanca con forma de dos peces planos pegados con cinta adhesiva.

Detrás de Destiny Ascension había una estación espacial gigante de 20 kilómetros. La ciudadela. Pero los brazos estaban cerrados con Sovereign inside haciéndolo imposible de atacar.

El almirante Ozpin habló a todos sus barcos a través de las comunicaciones. "¡Las naves de la Alianza se mudan! ¡Salva la Ascensión al Destino!"

Dentro de la Ascensión al Destino, dos Asari, mujeres monogénero humanoides azules intentaban conducir el barco a un lugar seguro. De repente, una luz parpadea y una Asari se vuelve hacia su superior, "Comandante - ¡Estamos recogiendo refuerzos!"

El comandante Asari suspira aliviado. "Es la Alianza. ¡Gracias a la Diosa!"

Winter Schnee tira de las palancas, presiona los botones, y mueve los interruptores para colocar el Normandy en el modo de ataque.

Maestros

"Bueno, esto parece una pelea que no va a terminar bien". Qrow murmuró.

"La tecnología", respiró Oobleck, "está lejos de todo lo que he visto hasta ahora".

"Esas armas podrían ayudarnos en cualquier batalla", comentó Winter.

"O trae destrucción", respondió Glynda.

"Si salva vidas, es por el bien mayor", respondió Winder.

"Depende de quién tenga el gatillo", comentó Tai.

Los barcos de Geth que rodean la Ascensión al Destino son arrastrados por la flota humana, pero al hacerlo, muchos humanos pierden la vida para salvar al Consejo. La Ascensión al Destino tiene un camino recto para esquivar.

El invierno habla con aire de suficiencia a través de las comunicaciones, "Ascensión al Destino, todo está claro. Repito, todo está claro".

Ozpin vuelve a hablar: "¡La apertura de la Ciudadela! ¡Todos los barcos se mueven! ¡Concéntrate en Soberano!"

La gran estación de 20 kilómetros se abre revelando cinco enormes brazos y el Reaper ... Soberano en la parte superior de una aguja en el medio. Ironwood está en la torre con el panel de control manteniendo a Sovereign fuera el mayor tiempo posible.

Todos los barcos comienzan a disparar sobre la máquina de la magia con todo lo que tienen.

Sovereign mueve su cefalópodo como brazos que cargan con energía roja antes de disparar haces de metal fundido a una fracción de la velocidad de la luz, rompiendo cualquier barco atrapado en su camino. Pero se está haciendo daño al Reaper. Las marcas de quemaduras ensucian su casco y los agujeros en el chasis permiten que se repartan más daños.

Teaher's

"Mira lo que quiero decir", habló Tai señalando a la pantalla, "Quien tenga el gatillo decide quién muere y quién no".

"Armas como esa no deberían existir", respondió Glynda con una mirada fulminante, "Se podrían perder demasiadas vidas, como las que estamos viendo ahora mismo".

"¿Alguien no está notando que esta arma es una criatura ?!" Oobleck exclamó

/ - /

RWBY y NPR

"Toda esa gente", el corazón de Ruby se apretó en su interior, "Todos están muriendo".

"Ya ha habido tanta muerte", lloró Pyrrha, sin dejar de ver morir a Jaune. "¿Por qué tiene que haber más?"

"Esto es guerra", replicó Ren fijando la pantalla con una mirada fulminante, "La guerra se lleva vidas, la guerra es destructiva, pero para tener paz a veces se requiere guerra".

"A costa de muchas vidas", dijo Weiss mirando a la pantalla con una mirada triste.

Un comandante humano se asusta y exige que la flota retroceda. Pero Ozpin lo regaña, "¡Negativo! ¡Esta es nuestra única oportunidad! ¡Baja a ese monstruo, sin importar el costo!"

De repente, se forman rayos rojos entre las placas de Sovereign ya que se le ha infligido suficiente daño como para aturdirlo. El soberano comienza a perder el control de la torre de control. Flotando lejos de él levemente.

Winter notó algo: "¡Sus escudos están abajo! ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad!" Winter dirigía la Normandía sobre la Ciudadela, cargando la mejor arma de Normandía.

Ozpin habla directamente con Winter: "¡Golpéalo con todo lo que tenemos!"

Winter asintió antes de girar el Normandy para enfrentar a Sovereign. Cada nave descargada en el Reaper, los proyectiles y misiles submarinos ligeros y todo tipo de municiones fueron disparados al Reaper.

A medida que Normandía se acercaba más al Soberano, Winter disparó su arma más grande directamente en la parte inferior del Reaper, que se había girado debido a los disparos. El proyectil atravesó el Reaper y salió por el otro lado con una gran explosión. El Segador gimió en su lengua robótica cuando sus propios sistemas de armas funcionaron mal y lo volaron en pedazos.

Soberano. El Reaper Vanguard finalmente fue destruido. Pero las carreras de la Ciudadela perdieron a muchos valientes hombres y mujeres en la criatura. Es hora de celebración y luto.

Ironwood se encuentra frente al Consejo, que acaba de terminar de salvar, acaba de elegir colocar a su superior almirante Anderson como representante de la Humanidad en su nuevo asiento en el Consejo. Ironwood decidió decir lo que pensaba y decir la verdad de la situación.

"Soberano era solo una Vanguardia. La Flota Reaper todavía está llegando. ¡Cientos, si no miles, de Segadores! ¡Y voy a descubrir cómo detenerlos!" Miró al Consejo a los ojos y se alejó.Decidido a no dejar que el sacrificio de su amigo sea en vano, mientras que la galaxia puede ver a Jaune como nada más que puro mal, James Ironwood lo sabe mejor. Jaune realmente estaba tratando de ayudar al universo, pero Soberano, el Adoctrinamiento del Segador era demasiado para él.

En el profundo y oscuro vacío entre las galaxias, se fortalecía un ser. Un Reaper muchas veces más grande que Sovereign. Además de eso, millones de Segadores observaron la galaxia de la Vía Láctea a lo lejos, flotando lentamente hacia ella. "Soy el heraldo de tu destrucción. Solo has retrasado lo inevitable".

Con el sonido del cuerno de Harbinger, la pantalla se vuelve negra.

Maestra

"Hmmm", tarareaba Ironwood mientras acariciaba su barbilla, "Así que hay otro enemigo que tira de las cuerdas y parece ser mucho más fuerte".

"Suena como alguien que conozco", dijo Qrow ganando una mirada confundida de Winter, "Siempre hay un perro superior, un alfa, algo mucho más fuerte que contra el que estamos yendo en contra, algo que está bajo control".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Invierno preguntado.

"Nada que necesites saber", dijo Qrow tomando un trago de su matraz, "mientras que los superiores están sentados cómodamente en sus tronos, nosotros, los verdaderos luchadores, estamos trabajando duro y arriesgando nuestras vidas por tus culatas".

"¿Se está refiriendo a nosotros?" Ironwood le preguntó a Ozpin quién se encogió de hombros.

"Se pone un poco irritable cuando comienza a quedarse sin alcohol", dijo Ozpin mientras Qrow volteaba su frasco boca abajo y no veía nada saliendo de él, lo que le hacía gemir.

/ - /

RWBY y NPR

"Así que esa fue la batalla final para esos tipos, ¿eh?" Preguntó Yang, sin saber qué hacer con el universo que acababan de mostrar cuando el orbe voló fuera de la pantalla y regresó al resto del universo. "¿Y la galaxia ve a Jaune como nada, sino pura maldad?"

"¿Cómo pueden pensar eso?", Espetó Pyrrha. "Este James Ironwood todavía ve a Jaune como su mejor amigo y sabía que Jaune solo estaba tratando de ayudar al universo en lugar de destruirlo. Pero, simplemente fue corrompido y engañado para que creyera algo que no estaba bien ".

"Él fue engañado por esa enorme criatura, el Soberano", Ruby dijo a sus amigos, "Esa cosa se veía tan poderosa, no se parecía a nada que haya visto antes y para saber que hay algo más fuerte de lo que es menos inquietante. "

"Jaune era solo parte del juego de esta criatura", dijo Weiss con una expresión pensativa en su rostro, pero también triste: "Lo usó para tratar de obtener lo que quería y casi lo logró".

"Si Jaune no se sacrificó a sí mismo", dijo Nora con una mirada triste, "entonces este universo podría haber sido condenado".

"Él estaba en el camino y corrompido", dijo Ren con enojo, "Él sabía esto y tenía que suicidarse para proteger a todos, y al igual que la gente actúa, hacen suposiciones y lo califican como nada más que un villano. "

"¿Ren?" Ruby preguntó con una mirada preocupada.

"La gente no sabe lo que otros han pasado o lo que están pasando", dijo Ren atrayendo toda su atención. "Jaune pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no puedes culparlo por eso. Quería ayudar a los demás, pero estaba cegado por la verdad de todo. No era más un villano que tú o yo".

"¿Por qué se nos mostró este universo?" Weiss demanda en voz alta. "¿Para qué sirve? ¿Estás aquí solo para entristecernos?"

"No", la voz retumbó, "Estás aquí para ver a tu amigo en más de un sentido. Estos universos son a veces solo para que disfrutes verlos para ver cuán diferente es la vida de tus amigos en un pequeño giro y para ti para apreciar y llegar a amarlo aún más, mientras que otros te abrirán los ojos y te revalorizarán a ti mismo de lo que podría pasar si tomas este pequeño giro. ¿Terminará de una manera buena o mala? De cualquier manera, estos universos son principalmente para su entretenimiento, pero si se ve muy duro, obtendrá algo de eso. Sí, habrá algunos universos donde no es un final feliz. Y las nubes oscuras que rodean algunos de los orbes que no lo hacen tener un final agradable para Jaune será una advertencia para ti, así que ten cuidado. Pero cuando ves a los que aprecian lo que tienes ahora con tu amigo, no lo das por sentado ".

Muy bien, ¡entonces está el fic de reacción de Guikoi y espero que lo hayas disfrutado, Guikoi! Traté de trabajar con lo que me enviaste y creo que lo logré bastante bien. Espero que des un buen descanso!

De todos modos, ahora mismo, como algunos de ustedes sabrán por mi irritación cuando traten de ir a la tarde y he estado un poco nerviosa, a quienes ya les he explicado por qué lo trabajo ha estado bien ... Interesante por decir lo menos. Surgieron algunas cosas y ahora estoy un poco nervioso con algo que ha estado sucediendo últimamente y de repente me he ocupado durante el resto de esta semana. Yay por mi

Para aquellos que me enviaron sus fics, sí, los estoy leyendo e intentando insertar las reacciones. Es un poco lento en este momento, pero gracias por vigilarme.

Afortunadamente, cuando termine esta semana y se termine el trabajo, mi amigo, que casualmente se casará, ¡y aún no le he encontrado un regalo! Es de esperar que las cosas se calienten, pero nunca se sabe que la vida es tan divertida. Toma lo bueno de lo malo y voy a tratarme este fin de semana al ver esa nueva película Mundo Jurásico: El Reino Caído. Oh, muy emocionado.

De todos modos, gracias por agradar mis historias y aquellos que han enviado sus maravillosas historias también. Además, ¿qué universo o quién reside exactamente en el universo que irritaba a los demás? Es un pequeño presagio de lo que vendrá en una de mis propias reacciones.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Tengan una gran noche!


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí hay otro capítulo

No soy dueño de RWBY o Deadpool

Capítulo 6: Deadpool?

* * *

"¿Cuál es el problema del universo de orbe?" Preguntó Yang mirando hacia el techo junto con todos los demás, viendo que el orbe de antes molestaba a los otros que parecían actuar una vez más.

Nunca hubieran pensado que estos orbes hubieran tenido personalidades propias, pero por lo que dijo la voz anterior es que algunos ven exhibir ciertos rasgos o características del universo mismo o el Jaune que reside allí. Sin hacer más preguntas, porque nadie pensó mucho, lo ignoraron y continuaron mirando. Ahora, sin embargo, el orbe irritante se estrelló contra otros que intentaron flotar y entrar en la pantalla para mostrarse a sí mismos y el orbe incluso se salió de su camino al pasar por delante de todos los otros orbes, buscando cualquier que intentara pasar eso.

"No podemos ver nada, porque ese orbe está siendo muy malo?" Ruby gimió, apretando los puños a los costados, "Vamos, quiero ver algo que me hará feliz de nuevo al ver el universo anterior".

"Bueno, tal vez quiera mostrarse a continuación", Blake dijo: "O simplemente es molesto".

"Me voy a poner molesto", dijo Pyrrha asintiendo con la cabeza, "cada vez que golpea o persigue otro orbe, simplemente pulsa más rápido, como si estuviera riendo".

"Maldita sea", gruñó la voz a su alrededor, "Deadpool-Jaune, ¡déjate en paz!"

"¿Qué-?" Fue la respuesta de la multitud colectiva a la voz agravada, que parecía estar gritando en el orbe. Lo que el orbe hizo a continuación fue algo que nadie esperaba.

"¡¿Que demonios?!" Yang gritó tratando de sacar el orbe de su pecho, "¡Sácalo!"

"¡Quédate quieto!" Gritó Nora saltando sobre los asientos. Ella se lanzó hacia Yang, pero antes de que pudiera agarrar el orbe, el orbe voló desde Yang y se dirigió hacia Blake, haciendo que el joven que golpeaba el martillo colisionara con Yang.

"¡Oh no!" Blake dijo saltando en su asiento y haciendo movimientos de garras en el orbe. El orbe se detuvo momentáneamente antes de que se acercara a Pyrrha, haciendo que la chica gritara antes de que ella levantara su arma en forma de pistola.

"No quiero hacerte daño ah ... señor orbe", dijo Pyrrha mientras la esfera titulaba levemente como lo haría si estuvieran inclinando la cabeza, "pero no deseo que me violen". El orbe se cernió sobre ella durante unos segundos antes de que latiera con furia y voló hacia Weiss para continuar su diversión, antes de que se detuviera y quedara justo frente a ella.

El orbe y Weiss se miraron por un momento. Weiss estaba parpadeando rápidamente para tratar de entender lo que estaba sucediendo y el orbe mirándola por un momento que titulaba hacia abajo para mirar hacia abajo, que tituló para mirarla de nuevo. "Pssh", fue el sonido que emitió antes de que se acercara e hizo lo mismo en la sala a diferentes asientos que a ellos.

"¿Que esta haciendo?" Weiss preguntó componiéndose, mientras soltaba un bufido, "¿Por qué se está moviendo sobre los asientos que alejándose de ellos ... uno de los asientos acaba de disparar?"

"Es como si hubiera aparecido en el aire", Ruby miró boquiabierta, "Pero, ¿cómo o por qué?"

"No hay nada que te preocupe en este momento", respondió la voz, "Deadpool-Jaune, por favor, no lo hagas. Estás haciendo que todos se sientan incómodos".

"Deadpool-Jaune?" Pyrrha dijo en broma: "Dijiste eso antes. ¿Este orbe alberga a un Jaune bastante interesante?"

"Interesante ni siquiera comienza a describir", la voz respondió: "Y déjame decirte algo, esta es una de las versiones más suaves de Deadpool de Jaune. Tuve que mantener algunos de los otros orbes bloqueados que se parecen a este "

"Bueno, ¿podemos ver esta versión de Jaune entonces?" Ruby preguntó mucho al horror de voces. "Parece que solo quiere mostrarse, ¿por qué no mostrarnos?"

"Porque este Jaune es impredecible", respondió la voz antes de que el globo conocido como Deadpool-Jaune voló desde otro asiento que le envió fragmentos de hielo, "A diferencia de los otros Jaune, él es plenamente consciente de dónde está y qué está sucediendo".

"¿Un interruptor de cuarta pared?" Blake cuestionó ganarse algunas miradas confundidas por todos los demás.

"¿Cuarta pared?" Yang preguntó colocando sus manos en sus caderas, "¿Qué es eso?"

"Por lo general, se refiere al espacio que separa al intérprete y al público", explicó Blake, "Los ves mucho en las comedias. Por lo general, se trata de alguien que actúa, pero se vuelve y se dirige a la audiencia, de ahí el nombre "

"No suena tan mal", Ruby ofreció con una sonrisa, "Podemos conocer a este Jaune y hacernos amigos de él".

"Oh, él quiere ser más que amigos con cualquier mujer en la habitación, Ruby", respondió la voz, ganando algunos jadeos y una pálida Ruby.

"Oh", dijo Nora, averiguándolo y sonriendo, "Está cachondo".

"Cachondo y te meteré una bala en la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces", dijo la voz, haciendo que la sonrisa de Nora desapareciera.

"¿Es peligroso?" Ruby preguntó horrorizado.

"Depende del día o de quién lo haya molestado", dijo la voz antes de tararear, "es mejor que ponga algunas barreras de protección alrededor de algunos asientos ahora que lo pienso".

"¿Qué fue eso?" Ren preguntó doblando sus brazos.

"Nada", la voz suspiró, "Bien, pero dije que te advertí".

Sin mucho después de eso, el orbe giró con alegría antes de disparar hacia la pantalla. Amarillo, blanco, rojo y negro ondeaban a través de él y antes de que nadie pudiera ponerse cómodo y listo para ver el nuevo universo, un hombre saltó de la pantalla vistiendo una costumbre blanca y amarilla con el símbolo del arco sobre su peck izquierdo. Todos lo miraron aturdidos y también las dos espadas en su espalda y las armas en su cintura.

"¿Qué pasa todo el mundo?", Jaune habló con su máscara puesta, pero los claros signos de una sonrisa florecieron debajo de ella, "Oh, ¿qué tiene aquí? Estudiantes, profesores, villanos, amigos, familiares, mi solo tenemos todo el caramelo ¿aquí no? Puso sus manos en sus caderas y miró a la multitud.

"Ah", dijo Yang mirándolo y luego el espacio vacío detrás de ellos, que de vuelta a él. "Somos los únicos aquí?" El Jaune frente a ellos los ignoró por un segundo antes de reírse ligeramente y mirar más allá de ellos hacia el fondo de la sala.

Rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia Yang, haciendo que ella saltara y casi saltó él mismo. "Oh, lo siento", se disculpó, "solo estaba escuchando a esa zorra Cindy en la parte de atrás".

"¿Huh?" RWBY y NPR dijeron darse la vuelta y no ver nada detrás de ellos.

"No hay nadie allí". Weiss declaró regresando.

"Ah, pero eso es exactamente lo que quieren que adelgaces ... ¡Oh, me encantan estos universos Cinder! ¡Tan luchador!" El sapo de cuerno disfrazado miró atrás detrás de ellos en algunos asientos, "Al igual que el mío, Cinder caliente ardiente".

"¿Huh?" Pyrrha preguntó confundida por lo que estaba diciendo, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Qué crees que quiero decir, guerrero fumando rojo y caliente de una mujer?" Deadpool-Jaune dijo haciendo sonrojar a Pyrrha.

"Whoa", Yang sonrió, "Eres interesante, ¿no?"

"Conseguí eso, oh grandioso con el pecho".

"¿Eh?"

"¿Eres un pervertido?" Weiss gruñó, "¡Debes ser el peor Jaune que he visto!"

"Oh, no soy el peor Jaune, oh, pecho plano", dijo Deadpool-Jaune amenazándome de muerte por la forma en que Weiss lo miraba, "deberías conocer a algunos de los trabajos de Jaune, oa los guerreros de Jaune, el Jaune, que mata por deporte, o el cielo no lo permita, ¡el Jaune que mató a la mitad del universo! ¿Por qué tienes que matar al Señor de las Estrellas ?! " Oh, espera, tenemos un Jaune que también es uno de esos. ¿Está muerto también? Hmm, tendré que verificarlo ".

"¿Qué fu real?" Comenzó a decir Yang, pero rápidamente tenía la mano de Deadpool Jaune tapándole la boca.

"Lenguaje", dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos, lo que la hizo sentirse ligeramente incómoda, "Hay algunos que están leyendo esto que tienen mentes sensibles".

"¿Qué diablos eres ..." comenzó Nora, pero se interrumpió cuando pasó junto a ella y hacia la pantalla.

"Basta de eso", dijo Deadpool-Jaune, "estoy aquí para mostrarte mi realidad, pero lamentablemente no verás lo malvado que soy en este pequeño clip. Este es solo una mierda y risitas ... jaja, recuerda una broma que dice que todo son cagadas y risas hasta que alguien se ríe y se ríe ". Terminó antes de saltar de nuevo a la pantalla, dejando a un grupo perplejo de personas detrás de él.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Ruby preguntó, tratando de descubrir lo que acababa de pasar antes que ella.

"No tengo ni idea", dijo Pyrrha, mientras su mente corría a un millón de millas por hora.

"Me niego a ver a este bufón hacer un idiota de sí mismo en lo que sea, 'clip', esto es". Weiss declaró pisoteando su pie.

Tristemente para Weiss, la pantalla comenzó a tomar forma y pronto fueron recibidos nuevamente con la imagen de Deadpool-Jaune, pero su vez estaba completamente vestido de manera diferente. Bueno, llevaba una peluca afro y parecía que acaba de ponerse una camisa blanca y un par de jeans con un cinturón.

"Hola amigos", dijo Jaune a la pantalla, mientras sostenía una paleta de plástico con diferentes colores de pintura con un lienzo en blanco parado junto a él. "Espero que disfrutes este pequeño tutorial que estoy a punto de mostrarte. Aquí tenemos nuestro lienzo, que está todo bien, mojado y listo para funcionar".

"Oh, dulce Remanente, él no". Weiss dijo poniéndose la cara entre las manos, "Este idiota va a hacer algo mal o estúpido, lo sé".

"¿Por qué de repente él habla diferente y por qué está hablando con nosotros?" Yang susurró a Ruby que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Ahora cómo comenzamos es agarrando nuestro pincel de dos pulgadas aquí", dijo Jaune inclinándose y agarrando un pincel en una lata de agua, "y luego solo quieres golpearlo realmente bien". Dijo mientras comenzaba a sacudir el pincel sobre el soporte rápidamente, arrojando agua por todo el lugar.

Maestros

"Esto es asqueroso", se estremeció Winter, "Ya era bastante malo cuando ese orbe en el que estaba tratando de clavarse en mi pecho, pero esto. Está claramente haciendo esto sexual en contexto".

"Tranquilo", ordenó Qrow con su pergamino grabando todo, "Este tipo es hella gracioso y no voy a dejar que arruines esto".

"Ahora, una vez hecho esto, solo queremos hacer un pequeño toque en nuestra nieve amarilla como esta". Dijo secando su pincel con un poco de amarillo, "Entonces queremos mezclar eso con alguna encantadora Betty White". Luego se limpió un poco de blanco.

CFVY

"Me gustaría señalar que su sentido de la moda es terrible". Coco dijo que estaba ganando algunos gemidos de sus amigos.

"Ahora vamos a bailar felizmente en el cielo", dijo Jaune pintando la parte superior del lienzo, "Ahora recuerda que cuando se trata de pintar tienes el control, es tu mundo. Aquí puedes hacer y romper las reglas". La escena cambia a todo el cuerpo de Jaune dirigiéndose a la audiencia, pero ahora su lienzo era una pintura de un paisaje nevado en lugar de algunas rayas amarillas.

RWBY y NPR

"¡¿Cómo?!" Weiss exclamó señalando la pantalla. "¡Dime ahora, pervertido! ¡Sé que puedes oírme! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Te está ignorando", Blake puso los ojos en blanco.

Grupo de Cinder

"¿Él usó magia ?!" Cinder gritó con los puños apretados. "¡¿Cómo puede un idiota como ese poseer semejante poder ?!"

"Cambió una pintura", bostezó Mercury, "Big whoop, podemos simplemente escuchar a este tipo. Es el hermano más divertido que he tenido el placer de escuchar".

"Dulce bebé Jesús", dijo Jaune cuando regresó a su pintura. "¿No solo quieres saltar y revolcarte con todo ese polvo blanco? Alcanzarte y disfrutar de todas las cosas buenas de la vida".

RWBY y NPR

"¿Este Jaune hace drogas?" Ruby preguntó inocentemente. "¿Va a sacar algo? Si es así, no estoy seguro de que me sienta cómodo viendo".

"Quiero saber qué está tomando". Yang le susurró a Pyrrha, "Voy a necesitar que algunos solo miren a este tipo hablar". Pyrrha asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

"Es ... un poco extraño, lo admitiré," susurró Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha", Yang la miró fijamente, "El tipo nos habló como si estuviera hablando con más personas que solo nosotros. Somos los únicos en esta sala. Además, se volvió loco en mis pechos cuando era un orbe."

"Ese era el universo". Pyrrha señaló haciendo una mueca ante la mirada de Yang.

"La voz dijo que algunos de estos universos toman el Jaune que tienen", dijo Yang, "Este tipo tenía totalmente el control cuando eso sucedió".

Jaune rápidamente salió de su estado paralizado y miró hacia la audiencia, "Mierda, me encanta la cocaína".

"No sé qué es eso, pero tiene que ser lo que está tomando", Yang susurró de nuevo a Pyrrha.

Jaune volvió a aplicar más pincel sobre la pintura, y luego volvió a mirar para ver que su pintura había cambiado a la de un bosque con una cabaña. "Santo cielo, estoy tan alto en este momento".

"¡Dijiste cuidar tu lenguaje, hipócrita!" Yang gritó enojado.

"¿Tomó drogas antes de esto?" Ruby se tensó.

Maestros

Glynda estaba consternado por el lenguaje que se usó. "Un lenguaje tan grosero", dijo con una mano en el pecho, "Nunca escuché a uno de mis alumnos usar esas palabras".

"Probablemente porque no quieren ser regañados por el peor maestro de Beacon", refunfuñó Qrow. "Porque, de seguro usé esa palabra mucho cuando estaba en la escuela".

"Está bien que, ¿qué tal si pintamos unos cuantos árboles más allí?", Dijo Jaune pintando algunos árboles, "Ahora bien, esto es muy importante para recordar ... nunca comer una de estas pinturas. Confía en mí en esta."

RWBY y NPR

"¿Por qué comerías pintura?" Nora preguntó bastante confundida por lo que estaba diciendo, "¿Ha comido una pintura antes? Si es así, ¿por qué?"

"Probablemente estaba tomando alguna droga", murmuró Weiss, "estoy tan contento de que no tengamos que ver cómo se comporta este tipo con otros en su universo".

Grupo de Cinder

"Por favor dime que no estoy en una relación con este tipo en este universo si sus palabras de antes tienen algún significado para ellos". Cinder dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Oh, lo eres", sonrió Watt.

"¿Y cómo lo sabrías?" Cinder lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Un pequeño pajarito me lo dijo", respondió Watt golpeando el aire con el puño nuevamente, pero hizo un contacto sólido con él.

"Fu-!" Cinder gritó.

"Está bien, voy a golpear de nuevo". Jaune dijo.

RWBY y NPR

"Ew!" Ruby gritó.

"¡Sicko!" Weiss gritó.

"¡¿Cuál es su trato?!" Yang preguntó

"Ya está bien, hmmmm eso está bien", tarareó Jaune para sí mismo mientras golpeaba su pincel en el soporte.

Maestros

"¡¿Por qué?!" Winter gritó, mientras Qrow se reía.

"Esto es perturbador", Glynda hizo una mueca.

El pincel salió disparado de la mano de Jaune, haciendo que se congelara por un momento antes que mirar hacia atrás para ver su pincel que volver a la pintura para ver que había una marca roja gigante en su lienzo. Jaune inhaló al instante profundamente sorprendido por lo que vio y luego se tambaleó hacia atrás tratando de recuperarse. Las dificultades técnicas se produjeron inmediatamente después.

Grupo de Cinder

"No se sorprendió al ver que sus pinturas estaban cambiando justo en frente de él, ¿pero cuándo sucedió eso?" Cinder dijo bajando la cabeza, "¿Qué veo en él en este universo?"

"¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?" Tyrian preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. "Creo que es bastante increíble".

La escena cambia a varias escenas de Jaune y otras peleas, explosiones, armas, más peleas, Jaune saliendo de un ataúd, Vernal dando un dedo, Cinder saltando en los brazos de Jaune, Jaune corriendo bajo la lluvia mientras rugían, Jaune y Glynda apuntando con las armas a alguien, Jaune con una motosierra y un montón de otras cosas.

RWBY y NPR

"¿Qué da fu-" comenzó Yang antes de que una correa se cerrara sobre su boca, haciendo que ella gritara.

"¿Fue eso como un montaje de algo en este universo?" Weiss preguntó algo perplejo por lo que acababa de ver.

"Había algunas caras familiares allí". Ruby dijo.

"Jaune y Cinder son una cosa en este?" Pyrrha murmuró enojada, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Eso es todo lo que te importa?" Nora preguntó, causando que Pyrrha chillara levemente y se sonrojara.

"No sé qué pensar de esto", dijo Ren.

La escena regresa a Jaune de pie junto a una pintura de él mismo sosteniendo un pavo. La pintura lo mostró de pie junto a Ironwood y en la mesa donde estaban antes estaban Sun, Cinder, Vernal, Glynda, Emerald, Ren y Hazel sentadas a la mesa con una sonrisa.

"Y mira eso", dijo Jaune volviéndose hacia la pintura, "Nuestro producto terminado. Ahora, de nosotros a usted, recuerde mantener sus pinturas secas, los sueños húmedos, y no consumir drogas".

"¡POR QUÉ!" Todos, excepto Qrow gritó. 

* * *

Así que este fue solo para aliviar el estrés que estaba pasando hoy. Puede que no sea el mejor, pero hey, solo quería hacerlo y Deadpool es realmente hilarante.

Puede haber más cosas de Deadpool en el futuro y pensé que con este capítulo podría llevarlo a un nivel ridículo y extremo ya que sabes, es Deadpool.

Espero que tengan una buena noche o un buen día, dependiendo de dónde se encuentren. Nos vemos !


End file.
